The Trouble a Dragon Can Cause
by For Whimsy Alone
Summary: Kaiba adamantly refuses to believe in fate, but when Kisara attends Domino High for his senior year, he can't deny her very existence. His dreams and one spiky yellow hairball won't allow it. However, she's not the kind soul everyone was expecting, a bit more dragon like actually... But why exactly is she here?
1. She is Seen

Because Kaiba is hotness!

A brief intro.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did…

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_Singing  
><em>*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Kaiba sat in his desk, reading over a new contract with an overseas manufacturing company. The day had been rather boring…<p>

Finishing his review of the contract, he noticed that his screensaver had popped up indicating that he must have been reading for longer than he initially expected. The screensaver featured his favorite duel monster's card: The Blue Eyes White Dragon. The young man designed this particular screensaver himself, with the Blue Eyes destroying a Dark Magician…

That dragon had saved him several times and for that Seto Kaiba was forever grateful, however foreign that emotion be. Briefly an image of that blue haired woman flashed before his eyes, causinghim to sigh and pinch and the bridge of his nose. _She is not real. It's Yugi and his hocus-pocus bullshit._ There was still work to do with little time for such ludicrous thinking.

Only two weeks remained until the beginning of his senior year at domino high. _Thank-god, there is only one year left._ Signing the contract, he was blissfully unaware of the trouble that would begin on the first day of school.

* * *

><p>A tall blue haired woman stood in the doorway of her new apartment. She had an athletic build, small muscles adorning her body. After thanking the movers, who left several boxes in her living room, the girl got to work setting the place up. Music playing in the background, she made quick progress with her work.<p>

She would be starting Domino High in just two weeks. Sitting down she realized she was kinda sad she moved right before her senior year... S_omething's couldn't be helped_, she thought looking at her left leg.

Shaking her head to rid herself of that forlorn thought, she went back to decorating her apartment. _I've got work to do, not time for dwelling on the past. _

* * *

><p>In a mansion in America, a tall man with silver hair sat sipping a glass of vintage wine. "I think this year will be exciting, don't you Croquet?"<p>

"Indeed sir," the older man respectfully bowed.

The man smiled and looked out the window, _It's the least I can do for you Kaiba-boy. You need that dragon…_

* * *

><p>The days came and went in a flurry, Kaiba becoming incensed he hadn't gotten more done before he had to go back to that wretched place, where boredom and the geek-squad often plagued him. Not to mention those damn fan-girls…and fan boys. He suppressed a shudder.<p>

And finally the day of dread was upon him. Getting up at his customary time of 6 a.m. the brunette quickly got ready for the day. He showered, dressed, brushed his teeth, and drank a cup of coffee all before his brother got up. With sleep-encrusted eyes, his younger brother Mokuba stumbled down the stairs and sat zombie like at the breakfast table. Their chef had made French toast, eggs, and sausage, a combination that perked the young boy right up.

Kaiba gave a small smile behind his coffee cup. His brother was the only one privy to such a sight. "Did you sleep well Mokuba?"

The boy popped up with a smile. "Um-humph. I can't believe it's already time for school to start," he stated happily though mouthfuls of his breakfast.

"Are you happy to be going back?" he asked incredulously. _Sometimes I wonder about you Mokie…_

"Well yeah. This year I'm an eighth grader so it's going to awesome! And I've missed some of friends who went away over the summer," he chatted on excitedly.

The older brother tuned his younger one out and ate his breakfast quietly. When 7:15 rolled around, the two got into the limo and headed for school.

* * *

><p>Kaiba went to the auditorium to pick up his schedule and get assigned to homeroom. He had a feeling he'd still be with the Yugi and his band of un-evolved monkeys. Said idiot leader had waved to him from across the room, an action to which the CEO blithely ignored.<p>

Today instead of homeroom however, everyone used this period to gather in the auditorium as the principle, Mr. Kale, gave a stupid speech about how great the school year was going to be, about the rules and regulations, and of course the introduction of this year's performance monkeys-AKA the school's athletes and when tryouts and all that crap was going to start. As if he cared…so deciding to be productive, he pulled out his laptop.

As he finished answering all his emails, he noticed that there were only five minutes left until the day really began. Sighing, he closed his laptop and listened to the tail end of the useless spiel.

"And this year we're in for a real treat students. Through a generous donation we have been able to secure a very talented athlete all the way from Germany! She will be joining our track team, our track and field team, our girl's soccer team, our volleyball team, and our softball team, Miss. Kisara Levanokwitz!"

The crowd cheered as tall woman with silvery blue hair emerged from behind the stage. But Kaiba had been frozen since Mr. Kale called out her first name. _Kisara? It can't be!_

His knuckles turned white from clutching his bag as he stared at the girl. His breath left him and he almost started to shake in his chair. _This is not happening … she is not real! The Blue Eyes White Dragon is just a card! _

Quickly he skimmed the crowd and found Yugi and his friends staring at the girl intently as well. He turned quickly before they caught his gaze.

The young woman was smiling as she took the microphone. "Thank-you for that lovely introduction, Mr. Kale. I am glad to be here and I hope that we will be successful in all our endeavors." _I wish he hadn't made such a big deal of all of this..._

The crowd cheered back and everyone got up to head to their first class. He heard some whispers. "Check out the hottie! Man those legs go on forever!" "Jeez what sport doesn't she play?" "She seems snobby." "That can't be her real hair color." "Foreign chicks are so hot! I love her accent." "Bet she thinks she's all that."

Kaiba got up and decided that this was simply a coincidence and he would ignore it like all other irreverent things. Grabbing his bag, he hurried out of the auditorium before the geek patrol caught up to him. He noticed Yugi giving him a pointed stare.

* * *

><p>Please review if you want chapter 2!<p> 


	2. Not As Was Expected

62 hits and no reviews! Makes me sad…but I did get one alert! I've been trying to upload this all day…stupid fanfiction! Enjoy.

Her personality.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Kaiba would wear less clothing…

* * *

><p>Plain Text<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_Singing  
><em>*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Kaiba quickly made it to his first class of the day, History with Mr. Taikutsana. Grabbing the middle seat in the back, he pulled out his laptop and got to work, knowing today would probably only be about the syllabus and class expectations. Unfortunately for him, Yugi and Honda strolled into the same room.<p>

He gave his best glare.

Yugi faltered for a second, but then with a determined look in his eyes, marched right over, pulling Honda with him. Since he lost Atem a year ago, Yugi had slowly learned to stick up for himself rather than call on his alter ego. He was still nowhere near as brave as the pharaoh, but a dirty look could no longer scare him. The bold blonde sat directly to the left of Kaiba, who wondered if his glare was losing its touch.

"Kaiba, did you see her?" Yugi whispered excitedly. They still had five minutes until the bell rang.

Without looking up, the taller calmly replied, "Who her?" _If I ignore him he might go away. _

The smaller of the two rolled his eyes. _Must you always play this game?_ "…Kisara. She even has the same name!" _I know you saw her._

"You mean the school's new performance monkey?" he deadpanned.

"You mean the school's new super hottie-chan?" Honda drooled making Kaiba frown. _Is that all this loser thought about?_

Yugi sighed. "Kaiba you cannot deny that is the incarnate of the past Kisara. But why is she here in the present? The pharaoh has completed his mission and all the millennium items have been sealed," he said trying to piece together why she would be here.

"Not to mention none of the other cards have come back to life. Boy what I wouldn't give for some dark magician girl!" Honda added with a perverted grin.

"Yugi I do not have time for your nonsense. There is no conceivable way a person can house a monster in their body." He pulled up a word document and began typing.

"But you saw her in the pharaoh's memory. We saw her getting stoned and Priest Seto saved her. We didn't run into her again but we know she died protecting you."

"Listen Yugi that's just a bunch of your fairy tale nonsense. But let's pretend what you say is all true. How the hell do you think she'll respond?" Kaiba did not even bother to look up from his computer screen. Yugi paused for a moment, deep in thought.

By now the class had begun to fill up and there were those who noticed the discussion going on between the two. Nobody talked to Seto Kaiba. It was an unspoken law. But if someone had to then The King of Games was probably the only one who could.

"Class is about to start pipsqueak. Leave me alone."

Mr. Taikutsana greeted the class and handed out his syllabus. And then he saw her-that damnable blue haired woman walked straight though the open door and handed their teacher a note. He nodded and waved for her to go take a seat. There were 25 desks, five rows of five, in the room and 20 students. There were two free seats to his right and three scattered around. Plenty of people waved for her to come sit next to them but she walked on past.

_Shit!_ She was heading straight for him. Yugi smiled, looking innocent and non-threatening, hoping she would sit next to Kaiba. And then she walked right on by choosing the desk one seat away and right next to the window. Yugi, along with some of the boys, frowned.

With that the lesson commenced. The students were assigned books and informed of the course requirements. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba saw her stare out the window for most of the lesson. He had to be careful though; if Yugi noticed that twerp would never let up.

She wore the customary Domino High girl's uniform, a small pleated blue mini skirt with a white undershirt, pink sweater vest, and a blue bowtie. It really did not suit her. She was pale, but not unhealthily so, with a very delicate feminine face. Her eyes were a very bright royal blue and her hair a metallic silvery blue. All in all Kaiba would own up, in his mind anyway, to her at least being attractive, for some sports addict that is.

Looking up he noticed he was not the only watching her. Several boys were ogling her. Staring most notably at her legs and her chest. It annoyed him-if only slightly.

"Well class that's all I have for today. Check your syllabus, it contains tonight's assignments. You may use the rest of the period to get an early start or get acquainted with each other," the older man smiled and left to the teacher's lounge. He could afford to leave seniors alone, right?

The class cheered and the chatter began. Kaiba rolled his eyes and went back to doing work. Yugi however had other ideas. He and Honda got up and went over to bother that girl. They weren't the only ones…

A small crowd was making its way over to the transfer student. Most of them male. Kisara meanwhile had looked over her syllabus and was about to begin her homework. Flipping her book to chapter 1, she was unaware of the mob coming to disturb her.

A tall figure came close, obscuring her light. "Hey, new girl. How are you doing?" a suave looking guy asked.

She looked up and sighed. "I am fine, but I really need to finish this assignment now so that I have more time for training." _Go away. I cannot afford to let free time pass me up. The more I finish now, the less I have later. _

The young man grinning. "Aw, don't be like babe. We just want to chat with you. Come on all work and no play, makes Jill a dull girl."

"And all play and no work makes Jack a useless waste of space," she retorted snidely.

There were jeers and laughter from her remark. "Ohh Kitty's got claws. You can live a little right?" the man said, trying to maintain his composure.

She rolled her eyes. "I am sure you a great guy but I do not have time for that kind of thing right now. I just moved here, I've got obligations to uphold, and several sports to which I need to train for. So please leave me alone," she said in a tone that implied she recited her response.

The boy sneered. "Jeez woman, you need to get that stick out of your ass."

She sighed and tried ignoring them. She was wasting time and she hated wasting time. _Just keep calm. Do not explode Kisara._

But no one would have that. She was fresh meat and you don't just leave that alone. "I don't think you understand girly. You're NEW," he said slowly, emphasizing the word new. "You don't want to make everyone dislike on your first day do you? My name's Touya and I'm pretty influential here. It will not do for you to get on my bad side."

Shrugging her shoulders, she nonchalantly replied, "I do not care."

Tick marks now marred his face. "I can give you lots if you're willing to cooperate. But if you keep being a stuck-up bitch, I can cause you lots of problems."

"Not concerned," she answered in the same tone, having managed to read another paragraph.

The boy slammed his fists down on book, obscuring the text. Yugi shot a pleading look at the CEO. "Do something," he mouthed. Kaiba shook his head. Sure she didn't deserve it, but he had no reason to come to her rescue.

Kisara frowned,_ If that's how he wants it to be. _Silently she reached out and took his hands in hers and forced them up slowly. He tried to force them back down, but found he could not. She had them about a foot above her book when she stopped and went back to her reading, still holding onto him.

The class could see Touya was struggling, trying his best to escape her grasp. "Hey Touya…" one of his friends asked concerned.

"Shut-it! I got this."_ Dammit just what is this bitch made of?_

Kisara rolled her eyes. "You do not 'got this.' Now do you promise to go away?" _Annoying prick._

Red welled into this eyes. "Fuck you!" He struggled against her tight grasp.

"I'd probably get more from the stick up my ass than you."

Kaiba had heard the entire exchange. Despite himself he smirked. This woman needed no protector.

One of the boy's cronies walked over to help his friend. "If you come any closer, I'll break his wrists," the girl softly threatened. The boy froze. "Now if he apologizes, I'll release him."

The two stared each other down, neither willing to back down. Giving a light squeeze to his hands, Kisara glared at him. At that moment Mr. Taikutsuna returned. She threw his hands away from her and dropped her eyes to her book. The atmosphere's tension slowly dissipated.

The boy snorted and walked away with normal conversation resuming once more. They had fifteen minutes left till the bell rang. Yugi was surprised. The girl on the stage had sounded so happy and from what he knew, old Kisara was a kind soul. _What happened?_

Honda was also rethinking his position on her. _She could cream me! But god was that hot! Dammit tough decisions!_ He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation.

The bell rang. Kisara finished reading chapter one but had no time to answer the questions in the back. _Oh well…_

She stood and was about to leave when her teacher called out to her. "Miss. Levanokwitz would you like someone to show you around?"

She gave a wide smile. "You are very considerate, but no thank-you. They school is well organized so it's not difficult to find my classes. I wouldn't want to trouble anyone anyway." _Just keep smiling…_

The man smiled back and waved her off. _Such a sweet girl._

Everyone who caught this exchange was baffled. She was so polite after being so vulgar…

* * *

><p>The tall briefcase toting man made his way to his next class, advanced calculus, the blue haired woman was nowhere in sight. Regrettably, Yugi, Bakura, and Anzu were. Luckily they sat in the front as nerdy Anzu and Bakura refused to ever sit in the back. He could see Yugi telling them what happened last period.<p>

What did he care? Instead he pulled out some documents and went over them. Class passed by rather uneventfully.

Next was lunch. Kaiba loved lunch. Not for the food really but because he had his own table all to himself. No one ever sat there and as such, he could get work done in peace. He grabbed his bento and made quick work of it as he answered more emails, a task which was never done.

Kisara meanwhile was eating outside. It was such a pretty day, who could stay indoors? She made quick work of her meal and fished her history assignment. That only left her math problem set and her reading for English left. _Homework sucks…She grumbled. _

* * *

><p>Kaiba did not see that woman again until the second to last class of the day, P.E. The boys went with coach Yuba and the girls with Mrs. Fumi. Today they were running laps on the track while the girls played volleyball in the center of the track.<p>

Usually he wouldn't mind. Running gave him time to focus on new product ideas and such. But today he had the displeasure of seeing her in a P.E. uniform. That damn thing encouraged teenage pregnancy in his mind. All it was a pair of blue exercise bloomers (really just underwear) and a thin cotton t-shirt. As if you couldn't see everything already in the regular uniform.

Boys typically used this time to lecherously stare at the girls. And even with the rumor that had no doubt spread by now, members of his gender still checked Kisara out.

She was good. He could see why Mr. Kale was so happy to get her. Her form was perfect. She jumped ridiculously high before serving and smacked the ball with such force that the other girls dove to avoid getting hit. The few that weren't so lucky were sported nasty bruises. _She must practice a lot..._

"Oh man. Look at her. It's like she's flyin' she jumps so high," sputtered Jounouchi. "Like a dragon, man!" He added in earshot of Kaiba.

Kaiba ignored the mutt and kept running. _Why do they want me to believe in their bullshit so badly?_

* * *

><p>After P.E. he saw several girls limping or nursing bruises. "She's a monster!" "How the hell can she hit that hard?" "She can't be a girl. What if she's some cross dresser?!" The girls squealed.<p>

Kaiba rolled his eyes_. Prissy annoyances_. He saw Kisara walk away, completely nonplused by the girl remarks.

Kaiba left as well, heading to his last class of the day: Physics. He actually like this class and Dr. Purin was a great person to talk to about advances in the field. He was the most tolerable professor in Kaiba's mind. The day ended without incident and after school he left to KaibaCorp.

* * *

><p>After school, Kisara stayed and practiced well into the evening at the school's gym. Athletes were given permission to stay and practice until 7:30 when the janitor got around to the gym.<p>

Since soccer and volleyball season were fast approaching she needed to get in all the practice she could._ I cannot let my guard down. I will go pro!_ She practiced until the janitor made her leave. There were a few other athletes there but they all kept to themselves. They understood, unlike her ridiculous classmates.

After the janitor kicked her out, she walked home at a leisurely pace to relax for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>At the Kame Game shop, the gang had all assembled.<p>

Yugi sadly looked out he window. "I wonder why she is here now? Do you think this means there is more trouble coming?" Yugi asked._ I sure hope not. I thought we were done when the pharaoh left…_

"She could probably take out any bad guy with that killer hit of hers," Anzu muttered, rubbing her arms, which were covered in purple splotches.

"We should call Ishizu. She might know something," said Bakura helpfully.

Yugi nodded and picked up the phone…

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	3. The Alphabet is Not Your Friend

163 hits and 5 reviews! Enjoy.

Reactions.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Anzu would give less friendship speeches…

* * *

><p><span>pretzelboy:<span> "Thank-you. I hate Mary-sues."

The Duelist's Heiress: "You will find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing."

Burgomiester: "I like your name. And I usually update weekly."

Shadowneko003: "I'm glad you are interested."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_Singing  
><em>*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>"Hello?" a soft feminine voce answered.<p>

"Ishizu? This is Yugi. You're on speakerphone by the way. How have you and your brother been?"

"We have been doing well, Yugi but I doubt that's the only reason you called," the fortune-teller calmly replied.

Yugi nervously chuckled. "Well I called hoping you could answer something for me. You see…" and he told her of Kisara's appearance.

"Yugi my family only served to fulfill the pharaoh' destiny. We know nothing of what happened afterwards. And with the millennium items gone, I can longer consult my necklace."

"Oh. Well what do you think we should do?"

She thought quietly for a minute. "We know Priest Seto took over afterwards and that his reign consisted of over twenty years of rebuilding Egypt. History writes that plagues, famine, and invaders ran Egypt to the ground but we know it was the battle with Zorc. He was said to have been a just ruler who helped improve trade relations and the entire Egyptian infrastructure."

"Sounds like ol' money-bags, alright. 'Cept for the just part…"

"Anyway, after he died, his half brother Mokuzala took over. He never married and never sired an heir. There isn't much else about him, only that the people adored him."

"Well that gives us nothing," Anzu muttered.

Ishizu paused and thought for a second. "I will do some research here. I know there is a bit more but my memory fails me. I will contact you later. But for now, watch her. See if she shows any signs of remembering the past," the physic said.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Ishizu!" Yugi replied happily, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>The next day at school all of the nerd herd and poor Kaiba himself found themselves sitting in homeroom together. Naturally Kaiba commandeered the entire last row, sitting in the middle as per usual. What he didn't expect, as the bell rung, was 'her' to dash in and sit one seat away right next to the window. <em>Just like in History.<em>

After their teacher, Mrs. Kaimi took roll, she let the seniors to do as they please. Which naturally meant finish up last minute assignments and gossip.

Kisara had taken out some headphones and a book and could clearly be seen doing some assignment. Kaiba narrowed his eyes_. Slacker…_

_Made it. Got in a morning workout and had time for breakfast and a shower. Sweetness! Now to do this assignment. Damn math_! She continued doing her math problem set. Meanwhile eyes were watching her every move.

It did not go unnoticed that she sat on Kaiba's row. Some applauded her bravery, other wished her well, still others were jealous, and one small group took this as a sign.

"See she can sit next to him and not die. She is so that dragon!" Jounouchi exclaimed, happy with his conclusion.

"Yes but she isn't giving him any attention. I'd expect some level of socialization," Bakura replied.

And indeed, the young woman was completely absorbed in her work. Bobbing her head to some unknown tune, she remained oblivious to the outside world. Yugi frowned. This didn't seem right at all…

Some girls at the front were frowning. How dare the new girl sit next to the Seto Kaiba! And then ignore him! Who did she think she was?

"Lazy athlete. Probably thinks she's above doing homework."

"What a bitch, ignoring everyone."

"Well you know female athletes are all dumb. She probably has all the social skills of doorknob."

The girls giggled and turned to see Kisara's reaction. She hadn't even heard them.

Nudging each other, they deiced to go meet the new girl. You know, properly. Plus they'd get an excuse to be close to Kaiba. Making their way to her desk, they surrounded her, their leader pulling up a desk next to her. "Hi, I'm Mei. I don't think we've been introduced," she said, her voice slick with sweetness.

Kisara removed her headphones and regarded the girl. "Kisara," she supplied briskly.

With a smile and a flip of her hair, she said, "Well now that that's out the way, we have some friendly advice for you honey. You see this back row, it belongs to Seto Kaiba." She pointed to said guy.

Kaiba had heard them. Briefly he wondered how the girl would respond. He shook his head and went to his laptop. _Thinking about what a bunch of giggling girls are discussing. What is wrong with me?_

Kisara looked over to where the girl was pointing. She knew who he was. The infamous CEO of KaibaCorp. He was cute, especially that focused little scowl. She could tell he was listening.

Smirking she answered, "You mean the boy over there with the lips?" The class stilled. What had she just said? ! Boy with the lips? She noticed his lips? Honda and Jounouchi face-planted. Anzu and Bakura looked away. Yugi watched with determined eyes_. See she did notice him. She is the Blue-Eyes!_

Kisara smirked. _I knew the whole stupid class was watching this damn crap._ _Kinda feel bad for the poor little CEO boy though. Oh well, that slight blush he's trying to hide is adorable._

Kaiba typed faster and refused to look up. _What the hell had she meant by that?_

"Yes the boy with the lips who is perfectly capable of speaking for himself," she smiled. _Dipshits._ "If he has a problem with my presence he can tell me. Not you. He's the CEO of a large corporation so I doubt he needs your help."

Kaiba relaxed. _So that's what she meant._ He felt stupid getting wound up over nothing. Mei gave a pleading look to her friends, _Help!_ A chunky girl with glasses and well done make-up and hair spoke.

"Doing your homework now are we? Just like an athlete to slack off and think that the poor effort they do in homeroom will be enough."

The bluenette rolled her eyes. "Yes and what you do now is really so important. 'Oh you're hair is so pretty. What shampoo do you use? Did you see him? He was totally looking at you!'" she said with her best dumb cheerleader voice.

The girls bristled. "Besides if I did my homework at home, what would I do now? Talk to you?" she sarcastically asked.

She continued her rant, pleased by their angry faces, "And it's not like this is even today anyway. I bet you haven't even finished all the homework given to you yesterday so shut the fuck up!" *_Man that felt good. Why do they keep bothering me?_

A few of the girls flinched. "You think your all that, huh?"

"Nope, I just want to be antisocial. No go away," she growled.

The girls snorted but left, one muttering "Bitch."

Kisara sighed and went back to her homework. She still had a few minutes left. _Damn time wasters; I'm on a schedule here!_

Kaiba pondered her actions. _She was focused solely on her training- like he was with his business. Stop that. Don't make comparisons between yourself and her. That will only endear her to you, which is exactly what that pipsqueak wants._

Yugi frowned. The Kisara from the pharaoh's time was kind. Maybe she just needs a friend…

He turned to his friends, "Guys I think we should…" he told them of his plan.

The bell rang shortly after that, signaling the start of class. The students filed out, heading to their respective destinations.

* * *

><p>The day went by smoothly at first. Kisara had Economics followed by English while Kaiba had AP Chemistry and AP Economics.<p>

Bakura and Honda had sat down next to Kisara in Economics, but she really didn't pay attention to them. She said hi when Honda introduced himself, but their teacher didn't allow for idle chit-chat.

In English, Jounouchi had approached her. He asked for help and they got grouped together along with one other student to answer some reading questions. She didn't mind him and more people meant the assignment got done quicker, which was always a plus.

Kaiba however was in a bad mood. After homeroom he had AP Chemistry with that hairball and his cheerleader.

That sat at his workbench.

And talked to him.

The entire time.

About that girl.

So many questions… Do you think she's pretty? Do you know why she's here? Have you seen her do anything suspicious? Have you talked to her? She noticed you. How does that make you feel?...

He wanted to kill Yugi. Finally he snapped. "Yugi," he gritted out.

"Yes, Kaiba-kun?"

The brunette's eye twitched. "Shut-up. She's just a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. Drop it. We have work to do and I do not have time for you mumbo-jumbo nonsense."

Yugi smirked. He had gotten to him. He drop it…for now.

* * *

><p>Lunch passed by rather quickly so Kisara had to run to her next class. Music. Coincidentally a certain cobalt eyed man was there was well. The school required one art credit for graduation and it was either this or Theater arts and as the theatre put on four performances a year and the Music department only two, Kaiba concluded that this was the better option.<p>

He saw her enter the room, her hair shimmering in the light. It was mystifying. He tired to rid himself of that thought. He had no time for a relationship.

Their teacher read the syllabus and then gave them the lamest assignment he'd ever heard of. "Ok class, I want you to pick your favorite song and next time you're going to sing along with it!"

The class groaned. "Now, now don't be shy. I need to know how well you sing sillies. And I'm hoping that by doing it to your favorite song, you'll relax and really get into it!" the woman cheered.

That twitch was back. He looked over to Kisara. She was writing in a small notebook, unfazed by their teacher's announcement.

Kisara really didn't care. If she sang well, great. If not, it wasn't like she could fail for sucking.

* * *

><p>The next class of the day was Health class. Where she met with Anzu, Yugi, Jounouchi, and the young CEO.<p>

There teacher had put name index cards with their names on them in each of the desks. She groaned. Assigned seats! Her desk was in the middle of the classroom, one to her left and three to her right. She pouted. She wanted the window.

Looking to her right she saw the name Seto Kaiba. _Alphabetical order. L then K…Hope he isn't mad about this morning. Oh well if he is, he can bite me! _she giggled.

Kaiba knew where he'd be. When he realized assigned seating, he just knew. _Damn it!_ _And Yugi's and his most annoying of the dweeb patrol are here!_

He sat down and looked to the desk to his right… ANZU MAZAKI! And next to her YUGI MUTO! Then he saw who sat next to Kisara and wanted to die. KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI!

The alphabet was out to get him. Yugi was smirking. He swore that little bastard had unbelievable luck. It didn't matter how impossible something was to occur, if it would help Yugi or Yugi wanted it, it would happen. Like if Yugi wanted a Popsicle Kaiba would swear an ice-cream truck would crash though the building. _Stupid lucky midget..._

Luckily, their teacher Mrs. Jackrin, was a no-nonsense type of woman. As soon as that bell rang, class began. She assigned a work station, lab equipment, and books to everyone before starting on chapter 1, telling her students to read their syllabus at home. The others were too busy taking notes to bother him. Health was supposed to be easy, but he guessed he should be thanking the woman. If they were allowed to talk…

When the bell rang, Kaiba smiled softly, never so glad for the day to be over. But then he saw the gleam in Yugi's eye-he panicked. He wouldn't have time to pack all his stuff before Yugi could open his mouth. _Shit!_

"Kisara, hi my name is Yugi," he held out his hand. Kisara turned to him, as she packed her bag._ I don't have time for this._

"Nice to meet you Yugi, but I need to get going or I'll be late for practice. Bye," she politely waved and dashed out the door.

"Bye…" Yugi pouted.

* * *

><p>Kisara was so glad to be done. That day went on forever. <em>And was with all these people wanting to be my friend? Nice, but it was kinda creepy. They gave me a bad vibe...<em>

She kicked a soccer ball against a wall, chasing after it and repeating her actions. It was good stress relief. _Why can't I just go to class and play sports? That's all I want. And those girls…what are they Kaiba's fan club?_

That thought bothered her. She kicked the ball harder, picturing Mei's face. The resounding smack made her feel better.

* * *

><p>As Yugi had been distracted getting to Kisara, the brunette had quietly exited. Getting in his limo, he let a breath he didn't know he was holding.<p>

"Are you aright sir?" Roland asked.

Kaiba nodded. "Just drive. It's been a long day." He massaged his temples, wondering what he could do about his new problem.

* * *

><p><span>Footnotes:<span>

*Alternating days MWF and TU/TH you have different classes. So what you get Monday isn't due till Wednesday.

* * *

><p>If I get enough review, I'll update in three days. :P<p> 


	4. Oh and He Dreampt

12 Reviews and 402 hits!

A dream…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yugi would actually get somewhere with Anzu.

* * *

><p><span>Aqua girl 007: <span>"I think a dragon need to be strong. Thanks for the reviews."

pretzelboy: "Yeah she's always a borderline Mary-Sue in need of saving…gets old after awhile. Glad you think I've kept them in character."

The Duelist's Heiress: "Spunky does fit."

Burgomiester: "Yes there will be more couples but not quite as in depth as the Seto/Kisara one."

Shadowneko003: "Thank-you for the clarification. I've fixed that error."

Angealroth: "Thank-you for the review."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_Singing  
><em>*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Kaiba tiredly got home well after midnight. He just wanted to go slip into his bed. He was going to stay later and finish his new project, but today kept playing in his head. It was all very distracting. Lying in bed, he pondered.<p>

_This is not happening. She is not an incarnate of a dragon come back for…for what exactly? Even that twerp didn't know. Then why is he pushing it? For all he knows us coming to together could be disastrous-not like it matters because it's all bullshit anyway. And the woman in that hologram world was devoted to my doppelganger. This girl could care less. Which is odd, considering most girls throw themselves at me._ It was a slight ego blow…

Seto rubbed his temples again. He would just go to sleep. It not like he hasn't dealt with Yugi and his delusions before. Briefly he wondered if he could get him committed. He smirked picturing the runt in a straitjacket.

Getting comfy under the sheets, the tired young man fell into a deep slumber. But he dreamed-oh how he hated it when he dreamed. Dreams were either weird, nonsensical, all out nightmares, or a horrible trifecta of evil.

He saw a woman running and tumbling…it was Kisara at a gymnastics competition it seemed. She had her hair pulled back, wearing a shimmery blue leotard. He saw himself standing over Yugi's grandpa. Momentarily, he questioned why. She had just used the springboard as he ripped the old man's Blue-Eyes Card in half.

She screamed. A loud soul-shattering howl. Midway in her jump she spasmed and fell to the ground, letting out another cry of anguish as she landed on her left leg.

Kaiba stood rooted to the spot. He could see the delight on his face as the old man broke down, the sobbing haunting his sanity. And worse than that he could hear her. The scream repeated over and over.

Just when he thought he couldn't handle it anymore, it stopped and he heard her speak, in a broken choppy tone. _It feels like I've been torn in half. What is this pain? It hurts so much! _she cried.

She became more frantic. _My leg-did I break it? Oh god, I've lost! They're calling in the medical team… No! I can still perform-I've worked so hard. For years, I've practiced! Don't take this away from me! NO!_

Kaiba clutched his head, falling to his knees. _What does this mean? Did ripping a damn card really do this to her?_

In his sleep, he tossed and turned, beads of sweat sliding down his face.

He looked over and saw a medical team rush to her side. _This is not real._ As she was being carried off, she fought… _It's not fair!_

_No!_ he screamed, bolting up. Drenched in cold sweat, he found himself unable to go back to sleep. He looked over at his clock—3:19 and decided to take a shower.

The cold water was soothing as the vividness of the dream plagued him. He resolved to do a little research on Miss. Levanokwitz as soon as he was done.

* * *

><p>Pulling out his laptop, he searched her name. The first article that popped up read: The Blue-Haired Devil is Stuck Down! It had a picture of her being carried away. She wore the same blue leotard she had on in the dream.<p>

He had a foreboding sense of dread as he researched further. The dream had happened. "It was real..." he softly mumbled.

She had broken her tibia in three places and required surgery after the unfortunate tempoarary muscle paralysis. Reading on he found the date, August 27, two years ago causing bile to form in his mouth. It was at the beginning of the school year, two years ago, that he ripped that card up. He remembered it had been the last Friday of the month. He pulled up the computer's calendar and scrolled back to August two years prior.

He froze. Friday August 27, the last Friday of the month. He suddenly felt ill…

* * *

><p>As predicted, the young CEO could not go back to dream land. Not that he really wanted to anyway. He decided to do some work if only to get her out of his head. <em>It's not real. It's probably just stress and a freaky coincidence.<em> But even as he repeated that mantra he felt his throat become dry. He knew it was a lie…

He went downstairs at usual time to eat breakfast with an overexcited Mokuba.

Through a mouthful of fruit loops, his little brother spoke, "Hey Nii-sama, last night I heard this horrible scream. Someone yelled out NO! But when I got up, it was quiet, so I figured I imaged it."

Kaiba gulped down his cereal. _Mokie heard me? How loud was I_? "You must have been having a bad dream," the elder boy tersely said.

Mokuba frowned. "I guess, but it sounded like you." _Why does he lie to me?_

Sometimes that sweet look his brother pulled off so well made even he forgot just how intelligent the brat could be. "You had the nightmare Seto. What was it about?" the younger of the two probed.

Seto picked up the newspaper and covered his face. "I don't remember," he clipped.

Mokuba huffed. "Big brother you don't forget anything."

Kaiba sighed. "I do not remember. Drop it," he said with an air of authority.

Mokuba stared at him ruefully, his look clearly saying, _This is not over_.

* * *

><p>At school, he sat in his customary seat and pulled out his laptop. Subconsciously he kept glancing up wondering where that girl was. Homeroom began in only two minutes.<p>

Mrs. Kaimi was already calling out roll. "Katsuya. Kaiba. Mazaki. Muto…"

_She skipped her name. Did something happen to her? No it can't be. Dreams are not premonitions. It's just the random thoughts of your subconscious, nothing more._

The intercom came on. "Attention teachers please give all school athletes an excuse for being a late to homeroom. Soccer tryouts have ran a bit over the allotted time. Do not mark them tardy."

Kaiba sighed internally, feeling a bit angry at himself for panicking so quickly. He was Seto Kaiba. He did not freak out.

Towards the tail end of homeroom, Kisara and two other athletes entered the room. She nodded to their teacher and took her usual desk. Kaiba relaxed and gave her a one over. She seemed perfectly fine. _It was just a dream._

As that thought entered his mind as did another one. Either way, premonition or simple dream, she was on his mind. Subconscious or not, he was thinking about her. He clenched his hands to his side. He did not get distracted by girls. He glared at her, an action she did not notice.

Yugi had been waiting for this. He was worried she was going to be absent today. As soon as she sat down, he darted over. _Hopefully she knows something about Egypt, and if not, hopefully she'll take the truth better than Kaiba did._

"Hi, Kisara. How were tryouts?" he asked in a very friendly manner. Kaiba frowned. He did not want Yugi talking to her. If he said one word about Egypt, he was going to shave the hairball bald.

The girl smiled politely, but felt uneasy. _Why is he talking to me?_ "Good. I can't wait till the end of class when they announce positions."

Yugi scratched his cheek. "Don't they usually just list who made it?"

Kisara pulled a folder out of her bad, labeled History. "They do both. But I know I made so all I need to know is what position I'm playing." The other female athlete in the room, glared at her. _She can't just claim she made it…_

"Oh well good. So,-"

And then the bell rang. "Sorry Yugi, but I gotta get to history. Bye." She picked up her bag, and rushed out the door, leaving a sullen Yugi behind her.

* * *

><p>History had been boring. She placed her homework at the front as she walked in and then took her seat in the back next to the window.<p>

Kaiba watched her quietly. _She likes the window..._

He could see the determination in Yugi's eyes. He wanted to talk to the woman, but class was in full swing. _Too bad,_ Kaiba smirked.

And as luck would have it, she was already gone by the time the twerp looked up.

* * *

><p>Kisara had chemistry next. That class was so hard and the teacher was so weird. She moodily entered the room. Sitting at the workbench closest to the window, a tall boy came to sit with her.<p>

"I saw you in tryouts. That move was amazing!"the boy gushed excitedly.

She smiled. _Finally another athlete._ "Thanks. So how do you think you did?"she asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm probably a defender again. Defense is my thing," he boasted.

"Nice. Are you ready for the season?"

They continued talking about he season until the bell rang. She learned his name was Hojo and that he played on the soccer and baseball team. He was nice and it felt good to talk to someone who understood her.

"Hey word of advice. Mrs. Willionson hates athletes. She was a nerd in high school and apparently got picked on a lot. Keep your guard up," he warned. She nodded and they got to work.

True to the man's warning, the evil bitch called on every athlete in the room to answer questions, rarely calling on anyone else. She was driven to make them look stupid.

_Thank god I read_. Kisara sprinted when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Advanced calculus dragged on and on. Yugi kept shooting him furtive glances. Finally a note landed on his desk. Curiously he picked it up.<p>

It read:

Kaiba-kun we talked with Ishizu. She thinks we should see if Kisara remembers anything about her past life. The more we find out now, the better chance we have of being able to control the situation and preventing anyone from getting hurt. Last time it was crazy. You need to talk to her. ~Yugi

Kaiba rolled his eyes. _Stupid bullshit._ And as soon he thought that, the image of her screaming flashed in his mind. He shuddered.

He chose to ignore the little hairball, who in turn chose to glare at him. When the bell rang, Yugi, Bakura, and Anzu marched over. Yugi must have spoken to them during class.

"Kaiba you cannot ignore this." Yugi tired to stare him down. It was actually ridiculous as the midget only came to about eye level, while he, Seto, was sitting.

The taller boy stared at him with a hard glare. "And if I choose to, what then Yugi?"

"…"

Kaiba grabbed his bag and made to leave. "Exactly. There is nothing you can do. So stop with your fairytales."

The blonde whispered, "I'll go talk to her." _I know you didn't like it when I spoke to her this morning._

The CEO didn't even turn around as he answered, "I do not care. Besides she probably won't listen to you."

* * *

><p>Lunch and his next class passed by quickly. Next was PE and to be honest, he didn't want to go. The whole dweeb patrol and that woman would both be present. Today the girls were running and then playing kickball while the boys would play kickball first and then run.<p>

Kaiba watched her as he waited for his turn to kick. She had already lapped all the girls and was about to pass them again. She practically flew past them, her feet gliding off the ground. He stilled, realizing the implications. _She is not a dragon. She cannot fly, she just runs incredibly fast because of all the training she does. I'm being ridiculous; its stress that's allowed Yugi and his crap to get to me. I'll do something with Mokuba to relax and this will all go away. I haven't spent any time with Mokuba lately anyway…_he frowned, feeling like a bad brother.

When they switched, he watched her decimate the other team at kickball. When it was her turn to kick, the rubber ball sailed out of the field and into the parking lot…needless to say everyone on base and herself made a homerun. When she was on the field, she dove to catch the ball, getting most girls out. They won, 9 to three.

Kaiba heard what others were saying about the pale woman. "Damn she's good."

"Oh god I love to watch her run, that lovely chest of hers bouncing…" one boy said, hearts in his eyes.

"I never want to piss her off. She could kill me!" another said nervously.

"She's a freaky she-hulk!"

"You know she probably spends a lot of time outside, so how come she's so pale? Think she's a witch?"

Kaiba glowered. The general populous was laughably stupid.

* * *

><p>The school day ended rather uneventfully for Kaiba after that. Thank-god there was no midget in physics…<p>

Kisara however was on the edge of her seat towards the end of the day. They were going to announce who made the team soon.

"Attention students we will no list who made the boy's and girl's soccer teams…Hojo Izuumai: Defensive midfielder…"

Kisara smirked, glad Hojo got his wish. "…Kisara Levanokwitz: center forward..." She jumped out her seat "YES!"

Some people turned to look at her. She glared back at them. "What? Aren't I allowed to be excited for making it?"

They quickly turned back around. When class ended, she darted away to the practice field to meet her coach and get her practice and game schedule, as well as her gear.

* * *

><p>Kaiba heard the announcement. <em>So the monkey got what she wanted?<em> He wasn't surprised.

Hopping into his limo, he made it to KaibaCorp in ten minutes and began to work. But every time he got to thinking, that image of her in pain would flash before his eyes. _This is ridiculous! I can't work like this. Dammit!_ He slammed his fists on his desk.

His employees had noticed his bad mood and were hiding from their fuming boss. What would take this off his mind? Work. He was working on a new videogame that featured duel monsters. He was meeting with a woman today who would serve as his model for his Goddess of Light, an NPC who when rescued gives the player access to all light based monsters. Doing quests for her gives you successively better cards, all the way up to the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He pressed the button on his intercom, "Where is the model for my latest videogame?" he asked, angrily.

"Well sir…she turned down our offer when she found out it was for a videogame. She doesn't like violence…" a timid voice replied.

With cold anger he replied, "It's a game; it not real. Did you explain this to the woman?"

"Yes sir. We did everything to convince her to stay, even telling her that she's a going to be a beautiful goddess, but she didn't like the fighting that occurs in the game…" the secretary trailed off.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. He had everything set up. The camera crew. The hair and make-up crew. The lighting crew…Where was he going to find another exotically pale woman to be his goddess? Kisara popped into his head once more. He slammed his hands on the desk again.

_No!_ He would not involve that woman anymore than he had to in his life. Seeing her at school was bad enough. He would just find another model. But as he thought about it he had chosen his current model because she was the best woman suited for the role in all of Japan. None of the other even came close. He wanted someone who lived here because he would need to call them in sporadically to take more pictures and improve on the quality of the hologram.

His new game was going to be a virtual reality game. Players would be digitized into the game and fight their way though. The scenery and monsters had all been put in. All that was left was to finish up with the last of his NPCs. He would take pictures of his models and then digitize their images into the game. The goddess of light was his final god/goddess. He had the earth one, the dark one, the wind one, the water one, the divine one, and the fire one. All he needed was the light one.

He would have to get someone from out of country then…

* * *

><p>Kisara got home late but was very happy. She had gotten the position she wanted and the season was about to start. They had their first game in two days. It was just a preseason match-up but she'd get to play!<p>

Laying down the blue-eyed woman drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>A blue-eyed man however could not sleep. When he closed his eyes that vision haunted him. Over and over it played! It would not let him be!<p>

He didn't know what to think anymore._ What if it was true? Yugi didn't know why she was here so he couldn't have done this._ Plus saying that he could be responsible gave Yugi a magical power-something Kaiba did not believe in. He wondered what he could do…

And somehow he then miraculously and instantly fell asleep. In his dream he put the torn card in her hands as she lay non-moving in a pond of water. The card blinded him in a sea of light. When it dimmed, the card had fixed itself and the Blue Eyes soared above his head, proudly roaring. If landed beside him and nuzzled his side.

In his sleep he smiled peacefully.

* * *

><p>Took longer than expected. Evil tests! Review and I'll update asap.<p> 


	5. The Words That Come From People's Mouths

18 Reviews and 587 hits!

A verbal exchange…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Seto would win against Yugi and the pharaoh.

* * *

><p><span>SetoKaibafan 12338: <span>"I hope you like just how hardcore she is in this chapter…"

Jspike: "He will eventually. But it's hard for him to admit something he can't explain or manipulate can affect his life. I think he has control issues."

Burgomiester: "Maybe. But I can't ruin the plot. ;P"

pretzelboy: "I've modeled he rafter someone I knew who was ridiculously good at every sport we played in school. I'm glad you feel like he's in character. I hope I can keep him that way."

Shadowneko003: "I've fixed that sex change misnomer. I always wondered why no one else uses that in a fic. It's his favorite card and he rips in half…so sad. I know he has sharing issues but to be able to rip that card up…"

Angealroth: "Do you ever notice how in anime the general populous is oblivious and stupid? I decided to incorporate that in my fic. Lol. He is so the still the beast to me and all his fans!"

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_Singing  
><em>*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span>switch

* * *

><p>When the young owner of his own corporation woke up, he felt rested, a very alien sensation to him.<p>

He thought about his dream. He didn't want to validate it by actually doing what it told him; that would mean he bought into this junk. But if he didn't, he just knew that those horrible images would slowly drive him mad. He didn't want to but it looked like his only option...well he would try and do what the dream said and if something happened then he might believe this isn't all just a load of crap. But how would he accomplish that?

Luckily, he had an epiphany earlier. It was unlikely he'd find a better candidate to be his Light Goddess and it would be unsound business to let such an opportunity pass him up. She was perfect and easily available to him. Only a fool would let that slide by.

The only reason he pushed the idea out of his head in the first place was because of the pipsqueak. His actions would not be dictated by Yugi. To hell with that hairball!

So he decided that during music class he'd ask her to be his model. She would take pictures in a big pool which he would later digitize to be a spring. She'd be holding the torn Blue-Eyes. It would serve as a test. If something did happened then that hologram world was real. And if not, then that was the end of this nonsense. He was banking on nothing happening. The only flaw in his plan was getting the card. He'd have to go to that dump of a game shop…

* * *

><p>When Kaiba entered homeroom, very few people were present. He sat down and took out his laptop to work on entering codes for his game. There was still an inventory glitch he needed to work on.<p>

Yugi and his dog pack came in a few minutes later, having the nerve to come to his desk. "Kaiba we're giving you an ultimatum."

"Yah, an ultra-mate-um!"

"You're not allowed to use words you can't spell, mutt," he continued typing.

Honda, Anzu, and Bakura grabbed Jounouchi by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back. "Kaiba you either talk to Kisara to we'll do it for you. With the pharaoh we were at a loss and crazy things happened every day. The more we know the better off we are."

Kaiba gave them his famous 'I am better than you smirk'. "Yugi while I agree that knowledge is power, in the hands of idiots it amounts to nothing."

Yugi ignored Kaiba's comment. "I talked to Ishizu last night. She said that you talking to Kisara might trigger her memory. Or her thinking about you might do it too. So this is your last chance. Someone will talk with her before homeroom is over."

"Sure when the mutt gets a non-failing grade."

"HEY! I PASSED!" the blonde yelled back, ready to give that jerk the old-one-two.

Yugi sighed. "Come on guys. This is serious; we don't have time to fight."

Kaiba brow furrowed. "Your bullshit hocus-pocus is not important. Now go away."

The smaller man frowned. He was hoping to get to this the easy way for once. _Why does he have to be so stubborn?_

The group of teens went to their regular seats, shooting the occasional look at the disbelieving man.

Right as the bell rang, Kisara strolled in. She had barely sat down and opened her bag, when "Hi, Kisara" the little runt was in her face, along with some of his friends. There was loudy, preppy, pasty, and pointy…she really had to get better at remembering names.

"Hey, …Yugi" she tried recalling his name. Kaiba was scowling. The runt was actually talking to her! He thought it was an empty threat.

"So how was practice?" Yugi inquired.

She beamed. "It was good. We're working on our new offensive. Coach Yuba is really good..." She trailed on about the season for several minutes.

Before she could goon nay further, Anzu intervened "Do you like anything else other than sports?" _She really enjoys sports._

She gave the girl an odd look. "Not really. I like music, well listening to it anyway, but not much else." _What does this munchkin and his hand of dweebs want?_

"Oh," he paused. _She is hard to talk to_. "What about…duel monsters?"

The girl quirked an eyebrow. "You mean that children's game?" She asked making Kaiba glower. _It not a children's game. Serious strategy is involved! _

She shook her head. "By the time it came to Germany I was already 15 and very busy with athletics."

"I could teach you how to play. It's very popular here," Yugi brightened.

"Nah. I was never very good at card games," she said, brushing off his offer. _You are so creepy..._

"But it's got an interesting history. It's based off a game played in ancient Egypt," he pushed as Kaiba frowned.

Kisara mimed sticking her figner down her throat. "Ugh, cards and history. That's two strikes. Can't imagine a worse combo for a game."

"So you don't care for Egypt?" Hurt was present in the boy's voice.

"It's a sandy wasteland. 'Nuff said," she replied, stretching lightly in her chair.

"…but they have such cool rituals and beliefs. Their history is very exciting. Wouldn't you have liked to live back then?" Yugi defended.

The girl sighed. "Look if was in ancient Egypt, I would have been screwed. At best I could hope to be a slave to a generous master. With my unusual appearance, I'd probably be stoned to death or chased out of town for being possessed or something. Or perhaps I'd become an exotic concubine. Sounds like a great life doesn't it?" she sarcastically replied.

_That's how it was for her. So she does remember..._"Woman had power back then. There were priestesses," Yugi added.

The bluenette snorted. "Yeah who did bogus ceremonies like praying for a bountiful harvest and giving woman remedies to help with pregnancy and pms. Remedies which didn't work. The only reason they existed was to do stupid prayer dances that men wouldn't do and to treat woman only problems which men wouldn't do. And all this could have been mine if I promised to remain a virgin for life. Great deal, now isn't is?"

The gang all made a face. _She was so negative…_

Kisara sighed. She just wanted to pop in her headphones and chill. "Kid what are you getting at? You're clearly not a sports fan, as shut down that conversation. You're clearly not romantically interested in me, as you've yet to ogle me. Yet you keep bothering me. What do you want?" she growled in annoyance. _Go away!_

Kaiba smirked. _And for once that midget's luck has run out._

"I was wondering if…"_think Yugi think…_"if you want to hang sometime. You seem so lonely."

Her face spasmed in disgust. "…This is not an afterschool special, shrimp. I don't need you thinking about my well-being. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are." _Weirdo._

Yugi was baffled. _She's so unfriendly. So driven. So like Kaiba_… He was about to tread into dangerous waters and he hoped it was worth it. "Then what do you think about him?" the blonde asked, pointing to the brunette. _She has to know something. Maybe thinking about him will trigger her memory. _

She cocked an eyebrow in response. She saw him pretend he wasn't listening again. She took a cursory glance around the room and found that others were interested as well. She chuckled in her mind. _This is going to fun_. "He's tall. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He runs corporation so I'm guessing he's very smart. He glares a lot, at you specifically. Look he's doing it right now," she pointed at the brunette. _He's cute when he frowns-looks like a pouting child!_

And indeed he was glaring at Yugi. _Asking her such a loaded question! The whole damn room is listening. _True enough, the room had been covertly listening. And by covertly Kaiba meant with all the grace of a retarded monkey. Some have even turned their desks around and scooted closer!

"Anything more specific?' Yugi prompted, swallowing a lump in his throat_. Kaiba's going to kill me. But this has to be done. She is here for a reason and we need to know why before crazy stuff starts happening again. I don't want to see anyone get hurt._

"Look spike, are you sure you want me to answer that? Mr. Kaiba doesn't seem to enjoy all this extra attention. I'm guessing he probably prefers to be left alone. Something which you strangely don't seem keen on giving him. But if that death glare and those white knuckles strangling the sides of his desk are anything to go by, I believe he wants to murder you. Slowly," she smiled coyly. In her mind, a strange street-fighter like game played out. The CEO vs the Midget. She thought of the moves they'd have. Briefcase, Stapler, Performance Review, You're Fired! Hug, Smile, the Power of Friendship, Puppy-Dog Eyes! She giggled.

"Oh I know he does. But I still want to know your answer," he adamantly replied, his eyes showing his steely determination.

She saw Kaiba tense. It practically made her giddy to see such a powerful man squirm._ Should I abuse the power he's just given me?...Never been much of a saint. _"He's in good shape, has well kempt hair, pretty blue eyes, cute scowl, he types really fast so he's good with his fingers…"she said wiggling her eyebrows, making several of the room's occupants blush.

Kaiba had been fighting a blush since she first opened her mouth. Luckily his laptop protected him. But nothing could have prepared him for her next sentence…had he known, he would have intervened.

"…yeah he's fuck-able." People fell out of their desks. Mei chocked on air. _That awful slut!_

The proud business man nearly did so himself. He knew what his fan girls thought of him. But their fantasies, well at least what they actually verbalized and talked about in magazines, were much more innocent. Girly really. Like how they would meet and what their date would be like, what kind of kisser he was, where he take them (shopping, around the world, you name it…). He figured they thought about it but to actually say it, in his presence no less, was something else.

Kaiba thought about replying, but what would he say? It was technically a compliment and if he did say something, he would be recognizing her presence. Since he never really responded to his classmates, doing so would make her special…the onslaught of rumors would never end. He would just have to ignore it. That way everyone would focus solely on her.

Yugi's eyes were wide with shock. Anzu was so red, she was purple. Honda and Jounouchi's mouth were hanging open, touching the floor.

"What, not what you meant, short-stack?" her voice dripped with delight. _Dipshits. They're so easy to mess with. _

"NO!" he sputtered embarrassed.

"Then don't ask such personal question. I don't even know him. I've never heard him speak, much less to me. I really don't have an opinion. I was just fucking with you…well you and the rest of these dipshits," she grinned wolfishly.

"You can't do that. Its…its..."

"Mean?" she supplied. "No, what you did was mean. Putting me on the spot like that. What were you trying to accomplish?" She angrily rounded onto him.

Mei jumped in hating the way this new girl acted. "She's too stupid to understand social graces Muto. Just ignore the barbarian."

The blue-eyed woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm dumb. It's just how it goes. If you're really strong, you're as dumb as a rock. If you're really smart, you have all the personality of a rock, like Mr. I'm too good to make a comment over there," she said, jerking her thumb in Kaiba's direction.

Eyes widened once again but Kaiba did nothing. _Don't say anything; it is not worth your time._ He typed furiously instead.

"So all you average people just function better. You're smart enough to get what's going on and social enough to care. One day you'll all make fine productive members of society," she smiled.

"So we're better than ya?" Jounouchi questioned, wondering where she was going with this. _She's not very smart…she insulted herself and Kaiba._

A smirk graced her face. "But there's a clincher. Average, productive, fully sane, and functioning people are boring. No one knows them; no one really cares for them. If they died, only their close loved ones would give a rat's ass, if even that. So the highlight of your day in a few years will be, 'Ooh coupon!'"

A ghost of a smile threatened to emerge of the flustered man's face._ So she can come up with decent insults. Not bad...for a monkey._ He was trying hard not to like her. The rest of the occupants of the room glared at the rude woman.

"What makes people like myself and Captain Antisocial dysfunctional also makes us great. I'm dumb so I can only rely on my body for my future. Therefore I am a great athlete. Kaiba's so smart he's quickly realizes the value of things. He knows he'll get nothing out of talking with you so he instead focuses on work. I'm going to be a professional athlete; he's a multibillionaire." Kaiba was a bit annoyed at his nickname, but he liked her conclusion.

"Now, if that's all, I want to get back to my me time. So go away" she said, plopping back down and pulling out her headphones.

Jounouchi was seething. _Ya' not better than us! _"Ya' can't do that. We'll-"

"What? Tell on me? We're in high school, you big baby. You can't tell on someone for being mean," she snapped.

"You used a curse word. It's against school policy," Mei proudly answered.

Kisara put her hands on her hips. "Ooh. Bad me. Using a scary naughty word," she put her hand over her mouth, mocking them in a child-like voice.

It got quiet after that. No good retorts came to mind…

The woman sat back down and pulled out her headphones, preparing to chill.

Yugi was at a loss. What did he say to her now? She wouldn't cooperate, Kaiba wouldn't cooperate. _This was getting nowhere…and Kaiba hadn't even reacted. If someone else did that, they'd be dead. But not his dragon-girl… _He paused and thought long over that fact, a devious stroke of brilliance hitting him. It was a sneaky strategy, but he wasn't the King of Games for nothing!

The small man looked over at Kaiba. The CEO was surreptitiously watching the girl, who had zoned out listening to her iPod and mouthing the words to a song. Everyone in the room was also keyed in onto this fact. The Seto Kaiba had just let the new girl walk all over him. No snide remark, no jabbing insult, nothing. Whispers abounded.

"He just looked at her. Do you think he likes her?"

"Don't you dare say that. She's a bully, nothing more."

"If anyone else said that about Kaiba, they'd be dead. Why is she special?"

Kaiba glowered from his spot. She wasn't special, he was ignoring the idiot.

"He actually smiled when she said 'Ohh coupon'! SMILED people!"

_I did not smile._ The man denied, his arms reflexively moving to cross over his chest.

Quickly Yugi mouthed, "I think he likes her..." much to the dismay of every girl in the room.

Jounouchi meanwhile was frowning, ignoring the going-ons around him. _Mean bitch. She's as bad as money bags._ "Stupid ugly dragon woman..." he muttered, just within earshot of Mei.

"Dragon woman?" the girl asked.

"Yea you know know evil lighting spewing Blue Eyes, Rich-boy's favorite card," the blonde carelessly replied.

"Haha what Jounouchi means is her appearance is reminiscent of the BEWD, you know pale with bright blue eyes, hehe," Yugi said nervously. It was quiet as they all processed this...

"OH MY GOD, IT IS TRUE! HE DOES HAVE A DRAGON FETISH! I thought that article in Cosmo was a joke…" one girl shouted, as everyone gasped.

_Not what I was going for but it will do._ Yugi thought with a sweatdrop. He had only wanted them to realize that the CEO was interested in the woman hoping that peer pressure and the accompanying rumors would push them together. As of yet, Kaiba hadn't done anything. But if Yugi corrected their conclusion, the rumor might slip away.

Kaiba looked up. _Did I just hear the phrase 'dragon fetish?'_ He thought noticing all eyes were on him. He glared back, forcing the weaker willed people to turn around.

Yugi innocently pointed to the girl who was throwing her back and opening her mouth mouthing a soundless yell every few seconds to the beat of some unknown song. When she did so it looked like when the Blue Eyes was about to fire white-lightening. The duelers in the room took notice, a few mouths hanging open.

Kaiba glowered. He was livid. _Dragon fetish. He had a dragon fetish! The runt will die._ "Yugi your connections are illogical. A girl cannot be a dragon," he feigned indifference.

Yugi shook his head, knowing his classmates wouldn't believe the truth but realizing that getting them to listen to him was the key to his plan's success. "I'm not saying she is. Just that she reminds you of one. And we all know you like dragons," he cheekily smiled.

Kaiba gritted his teeth. He could see the eyes of her classmates and could tell they were buying into this shit. _Dammit Yugi! _He was going to murder that pipsqueak. His mind rant was then interrupted by the source of his problems.

Kisara felt eyes on her. She pulled out of her headphones. "What the hell are you blabbering about now midget?"

"That you're a dragon," he replied innocently.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Been called worse," she said, as she put her headphone back into her ear. If only she knew the whole story...

* * *

><p>Review. Oh and I have a poll out on stories in general and how people feel about the transition to rated M or not.<p> 


	6. Talking: No Tact, No Problem

25 Reviews and 808 hits! Ok so I was fixing chapter 6 (minor spelling errors) but instead of replace I selected new...sorry. So it says I updated...opps.

Talking…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Seto would be seen shirtless at least once…an episode. :p

* * *

><p><span>SetoKaibafan 12338: <span>"I laughed typing it. Glad you enjoyed it"

pretzelboy: "I can't see Kaiba liking a girl if she was close to Yugi. I think she should be there for him. She saved him in the past, not the pharaoh. And we both know how they get along"

Shadowneko003: "I've laughed at my own fics while writing them…gets lots of funny looks. He is totally obsessed but I like to look at it as an extension of his love for her"

Angealroth: "We will dethrone him. One day. Yeah I follow the series too closely as well. So nerdy"

MoonPalace: "That was stoke of brilliance. It made me cry with laughter making it up"

Princess Atemna: "He so has a fetish. And it might go M. :P"

KaliAnn:"She is and it's a nice change in my opinion"

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>_**Singing**  
><em>*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch  
><strong>Past Life Conterpart <strong>

* * *

><p>Kaiba was livid. Beyond livid. He was infuriated. And then the bell rang. There were students still whispering as they packed their things. <em>Crap.<em> He knew that as they left that stupid rumor would spread like wildfire. And Kisara hadn't even paid attention. _Retarded performance monkey!_

All during chemistry people kept shooting glances at him. Mr. Daika cleared his throat. "Is there any reason you all keep staring at the back of the room instead of paying attention to my lesson?" he gruffed.

The class got quiet. "Ok, THEN PAY ATTENTION!" their teacher barked.

Kaiba tuned him out, thinking about what to do. He could see notes being passed, undoubtedly about him. Yugi was going to die. He wouldn't hire hit men no-that would take some of the pleasure out it. He wanted to murder the hairball with his own two hands.

He would just have to ignore it for now. But what about Kisara? She had quite the temper…shit. And now it was going to be difficult to inconspicuously talk to her during music. Double shit.

* * *

><p>Kisara got to her economics class with time to spare. This time Jounouchi and Honda didn't sit down next to her. <em>They're probably still mad about earlier,<em> she sniggered. She then noticed lots of people looking at her funny.

_What they hell are they whispering for?_ She narrowed her eyes at them, wondering what was going on.

She caught fragmented whispers, "Kaiba…dragon lady…fetish…it all makes sense…ew…oh my…gross…" and lots of giggling.

_Yugi called me a dragon. Is there a connection? Pfft, whatever. I've got more important things to worry about._

* * *

><p>By lunch time Kisara was very confused. She was eating her lunch outside while some brave people were sitting nearby watching her. It was annoying. Finally she cracked. "WHAT?" she shouted.<p>

They refused to meet her eyes. Shortly thereafter, Hojo came over. "Is is true?"

She gave him a funny look, her mouth full of food. He sighed. "About you being a dragon and Kaiba having a fetish for you."

He eyes went wide, "Nani? !" Hojo explained the situation to her, even showing her a picture of the Blue Eyes with his phone.

She got deathly quiet. It worried Hojo. _That fucking midget. I'm going to beat the stuffing out of that little snot. Just wait till Health class, you damn dip!_ "Thank-you Hojo. I was wondering what the stares were for. I'm going to go now. I have plotting to do…"and she cryptically walked off.

"Wait Kisara! What are you going to do? I can help you!" he shouted after his new friend.

"Sorry but it would take away from my happiness if I had to share my revenge. This has to be done all by myself," she syas, her blue iris's flashing.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was similarly suffering. He sat at his normal lunch table in the back corner and could feel the eyes on him, even more so than usual. He used his faithful laptop as a shield. <em>This is not happening. I avoid girl drama all through middle school and high school and in my last fucking year, this happens! Dragon fetish…of all the ridiculous crap. And these idiots believe it! How stupid can you be? <em>

The young genius was baffled at Yugi's illogical conclusion. Why would he have a dragon fetish? Fetish implies sex and it's not like you can do something sexual with a dragon. He just liked the card! Hell every duelist had a favorite card. He knew people who slept with their decks under their pillow! He wasn't abnormal…

Typing in more codes helped calm him down as he became absorbed in his work. He would have to talk to the woman…

* * *

><p>Kisara spent the rest of lunch running around the track and visualizing all the horrible things she wanted to do to Yugi. She needed to talk to Kaiba. <em>Luckily he's in my next class.<em>

She put on her headphones and listened to one of her favorite songs. She wasn't originally going to sing it for class, as it was slightly dark, but after this morning, it just seemed to fit her mood perfectly.

She stalked to class ready to put on show. After all an athlete was just a different kind of performer…she smirked.

Buying a soda to snack on since the lunch lines were already closed, she got to class early, sick of hearing all the whispers. She sat in the back of the auditorium and tried to calm down. This only worked if she maintained a visage of cool. The cold soda helped a bit.

A few minutes later Kaiba strode in. He walked passed her but she grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him into the seat next to her. _He's not going to get away so easily. Not before I get some answers._ "I don't believe we've formally met, dragon fetish boy. Kisara Levanokwitz," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Kaiba learned two things in that instance he was directed into the seat next to her. One she was very strong and two, she had no care for social decorum whatsoever. "It's not dragon fetish boy. It's Seto Kaiba," he hissed. _You're making it worse, you dumbass. Just how strong are you?_

"I know. But I wanted to get right to the point. So what's going on Seto Kaiba?" she stressed his name.

By this time a few people had taken notice of the two. The whispers were back. _Does she not know the meaning of inconspicuous? _"Dammit woman, they're watching us!" he grumbled.

A smile ghosted its way onto her face. "Didn't know the big bad CEO couldn't handle a little high school rumor…" she teased_. What a baby._

He froze. She was mocking him. "I do not care what those idiots think. But you don't need to encourage this bullshit," he glared daggers at her. _Stupid monkey can't comprehend the consequences of her actions. _

She leaned back into her chair. "It really doesn't matter what we do. If we ignore the rumor, they'll think we're in denial. If we fight it and get angry, they'll think we're mad we've been caught. If we avoid each other, they'll think we're embarrassed. Either way, we add fuel to the fire. Come on, smarty-pants, you should know this." She was glad she ran. It let her clear her mind and think rationally.

He sighed. The woman had a point. He hated not being in control. _Bested by a damn rumor! This did not happen to Seto Kaiba. Yugi you will die slowly…_

"So how they did they come up with dragon fetish boy?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. _That's got to be the weirdest fetish I've ever heard of._

Kaiba got quiet, not really wanting to answer her. She poked him in retaliation. "Hey this affects me too, so either tell me or I'll get some crazy story from one of your fan girls."

She was so demanding. And forceful…he wasn't used to this type of treatment. He was the one who got to be demanding and forceful. He held in a sigh.

"I frequently incorporate my favorite duel monsters card into a lot of the buildings I own and the products I make. Since I do not involve myself with anyone romantically, all these preposterous rumors pop up from now and then, including me being obsessed with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he explained.

She frowned. "That's stupid. And how the hell am I a dragon? I can be mean and I do bite, " she grinned impishly, "but still, it's not like I can fly and spew fire." _Although that would be cool. _She imagined lighting the hairball aflame.

"It shoots lightening," he corrected as if it mattered.

She rolled her eyes. "…nerd. Anyway, so what do you want to do?" She took a swig from her coke.

An eyebrow rose in response. "You actually want to listen to someone rather than to simply bash the runt's skull in?"

Kisara pouted. "Look, I'm not that dumb. That would just get me kicked off the team. I figure you're pretty smart and you do know these idiots so you have a better understanding of what's going on. Hell you might even know the best way to get back at them."

Kaiba pondered this for a moment. _The monkey can be taught…_ "How good are you at stuffing people into lockers?" _I don't need that hairball at his house when I got that card._

She cracked her knuckles. "I gotten an A in bullying since first grade."

He told her of his plan. "Since the dweeb is so small, he actually fits in lockers. Not much of punishment but if you…" He went on to tell her his idea.

She chuckled. "Very naughty, Mr. Kaiba." _Glad we talked. I knew all business men were evil and good at plotting revenge. _

She relaxed into her seat and pulled out her iPod. "So does this midget have a grudge against you or something? Because I barely know him and he seemed intent on embarrassing you."

"Yugi…thinks I'm antisocial. And the do-gooder that he is, just has to fix it."

"But why me?" _I don't have time for this stupid drama._

"Yugi believes," he paused to find the best way to explain the situation. He knew Yugi would tell her all about his magic bullshit. If he got to her first then the law of familiarity would apply-what one learns first sticks in their mind more than what one learns later. "in magic," he said, getting a weird look from Kisara.

_This story sounds crazy so why not present it as such? Damn Yugi, forcing me to talk to her._ Sighing he continued."In his cult, duel monsters is more than a game. Its real. In ancient Egypt, there were people who could summon real monsters and those special people we're reincarnated. I'm some stupid high priest and you're the girl who could control the Blue Eyes, who also happened to love the priest..." he trailed off, ignoring the implications. _Saying it out loud makes it sound more idiotic..._

When he finished, she grabbed him by the temples and shook his head, putting her ear close. He got nervous at her being so close. No one got that close to him but Mokuba. "Nope, no screw lose," she giggled, letting him go. "It sounds like he needs a one way trip to the funny farm." _Seriously he believes that? Was he dropped on the head?_

The brunette snorted. "He does." It was weird being able to talk to someone so freely. Kaiba closed his eyes to think.

The bell rang and their teacher, Ms. Laileen sort of danced in…_weirdo,_ they both thought.

In a peppy voice she said, "Ok, class today we sing! Now I have a computer up here so you can play your favorite song from either your iPod or YouTube and sing along! As we put on performances, I even have some props for you to choose form. So hurry up and get ready!" She directed them to the front of the stage where a collection of items sat.

Kisara selected a tall bar stool and a glass tumbler. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow.

"There no need to walk off with your things. Just remember what you wanted," their teacher said.

"I wish she would have told us we were going to be something like this. I would have chosen a different song," one student grumbled, as his friend nodded in agreement.

"Now, now, where's the fun in that? As a performer, you're sometimes on the spot and improvising is a necessity."

The class all choose what the wanted and sat back down. Kisara noticed Kaiba hadn't gotten anything.

"Ok so who wants to go first?" the teacher asked brightly. Everyone ignored her.

Scanning the room she noticed a mop of blue hair sitting next to Mr. Kaiba. _Well she is brave..._"Miss. Levanokwitz, you're used to performing albeit in a different environment. Why don't you go first?"

Kisara shrugged and walked to the stage, her IPod and her coke in hand. She plugged it in and selected a song: Hem of your Garment by Cake before setting the stool on the stage and filling the tumbler with coke. The empty bottle she discarded by throwing it from the stage to the trashcan in the corner. She made it. She sat on the stool one leg dangling over, the other on tucked under her as she sat. She held the tumbler in the palm of her right hand. "I'm ready."

"That was a very good shot," their teacher remarked as she pressed play. An upbeat jazz tune bean to play.

_Happy music, I knew she was just as shallow as everybody else. I bet it's a very popular song. And what kind of band name is Cake? It sounds like something for children._ He criticized.

**_Alright,_ **(She began to sway on the stool, dancing in her seat)

**_I am intrinsically no good_ (**She gave a small smirk)  
><em><strong>I have a heart that's made of wood <strong>_(She swirled the glass with practiced ease)  
><em><strong>And I am only biding time<strong>**  
><strong>**Only reciting memorized lines **_(She licked her lips)  
><em><strong>And I'm not fit to touch<strong>**  
><strong>**The hem of your garment**_

_**No, no I'm not fit to touch the hem of your garment **_(She swung her leg to the beat)

_**(jazz solo) **_She took a sip of the dark liquid, which was probably representing an alcoholic drink in her little show. Kaiba swallowed, not quite expecting this. She was mesmerizing. Her singing was only average but the lyrics and the way she moved just got to him in away nothing else ever had.

**I have no love but only goals **(She threw her head back)  
><strong>How very empty is my <strong>soul (Her eyes became half-lidded, as hs erested her face of her left shoulder)  
><strong>It is a soul that feels no thrill<strong>**  
><strong>**A soul that could easily kill **(She smirked deviously)  
><strong>And I'm not fit to touch<strong>**  
><strong>**The hem of your garment **(She closed her eyes)  
><strong><br>**_**No, no I'm not fit to touch the hem of your garment**_

_**yeah yeah (jazz solo) **_She took another sip, swirling the tumbler, with a rather practiced hand.

_**Yeah….. ah naw…all right….sound of ship cracking **_(She opened her eyes and leaned forward)

_**I am intrinsically no good **_(She danced while sitting)  
><em><strong>I have a heart that's made of wood<strong>**  
><strong>**And I am only biding time **_(She twiddled a strand of her hair)  
><em><strong>Only reciting memorized lines<strong>**  
><strong>**And I'm not fit to touch****  
><strong>**The hem of your garment**_

_**No, no I'm not fit to touch the hem of your garment **_(She shook her head to the beat)  
><em><strong>The hem of your garment<strong>** (Repeat twice)**_

_**Yeah yeah ahh yeah aright ah naw…**_

* * *

><p>When she stopped, Kaiba was brought back to reality. He had been staring at her for the entire performace. This was not lost on a particularly nosy student. As soon as she heard the rumor, Anko Hiroshika, president of the journalism club and editor in-chief of the school paper, decided to investigate. This was juicy news, too good to pass up. She started scribbling down notes for her next story.<p>

The lyrics resonated with his soul. It felt like she was singing to him. He clenched his fists. _That's preposterous_. But he kept thinking about it, her performance replaying in his mind. He became annoyed how well he retained information at that moment.

"Well Kisara that was very…dark," their teacher said.

"I feel comfortable singing it," she defended.

The woman pursed her lips, before breaking into a smile. "Alright then, who's next?"

She went thought the class roster and eventually made it to Mr. Kaiba. She knew he didn't want to be there. "Mr. Kaiba?" she prompted. The class had been waiting for this.

He handed her a note. She read it and frowned. "Very well then." And so class continued with her talking about what the year would entail.

"So how did you get out of it?" she nudged him.

"Donated money," he replied.

"Sneaky."

She looked over and saw people watching them. "Ugh, this is almost worse than that lesbian rumor in the ninth grade," she whispered.

Kaiba gave her a look. She continued. "When high school hits, everyone expects you to date. If you don't and you repeatedly turn down offers, people start to talk." Kaiba nodded in agreement.

"I just was busy and a relationship would have only been an extra hassle. Plus I didn't find any of the guys that asked me out all that attractive. Sure they were cute but that was it. I felt nothing for them. So everyone started wondering if I liked girls. You know, I spent so much time with my teammates. Then they came up ways to defend their conclusion; she stronger than most boys. She acts like a boy. She dresses like a boy. She eats like a boy, not concerned about calories…and the list went on and on. I tried ignoring them, threatening them, and arguing with them. Nothing worked," she sighed.

Kisara sighed and twiddled a stand of hair. "My coach noticed my performance was declining. I was angry their stupid little rumor could mess me up. He told me that people will make fun of me from time to time and the best thing you can do is to have fun with it. You can't get rid of a rumor so just roll with it. And I did. I started flirting with homophobic girls, saying lewd things to them. It brought me great joy and it helped relieve my frustration. Then I learned how hot boys found it, and that opened all new doors of fun…" She giggled, fondly.

"The rumors stopped. So I quit and that was that," she smiled, leaning back happily, relishing the memory.

"This isn't the worse rumor I've had to deal with either." He didn't know why he responded to her but he felt the need to. Talking with her was oddly soothing.

"I was working on a new video game. I needed a princess but I didn't have time to hire a model, so I just plastered my brother's face on a little girl's body and put it in a big puffy dress. At that age, you really can't tell much of a difference anyway. Plus he has such long hair-which he refuses to cut," he said in an annoyed tone. " The papers ate it up saying it was incest…I sued all of them" he gritted out angrily. _With my little brother! Sick bastards!_

"You made your bro a girl? Not cool man. But still not deserving of that rumor. That's so gross." She made a face.

"It still pops up from time to time," he frowned.

She smiled. "So what do you want to do now Mr. Genius?"

He smirked, liking that nickname more than any of the others. "As much as I hate to admit it, your assertion is correct. We have little choice but to 'roll with it' as you eloquently put it. So do whatever. It doesn't matter what these saps think."

"But we get still get back at Yugi? Cuz I need to teach the twerp a lesson."

He nodded, smirking_. Finally someone who doesn't love that midget bastard. _

It got quiet. Kaiba cleared his throat. He wasn't going to chicken out of asking her to model. Even if this rumor existed. No one would dictate his actions. Especially a bunch of nobodies. "Before any of this happened, I was going to ask you to be a model for my latest holographic videogame. That's why I was looking at you in homeroom…" he said stiffly.

"Which totally didn't help us. You should stay away from videogames. They just cause trouble for you," she said, chuckling_. Ok you've been accused of having a fetish for me and you want me to model for you-kinda creepy. But it could just be coincidence…_

"But I'm really busy and I don't know how to model. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not rail-rod skinny," she aid, trying to get out of his offer.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. _Why does every woman think they're fat?_ "You're going to be the goddess of light. I modeled them after the Greek goddesses, who were more feminine than skinny. My first model quit and with your hair and pale skin, you fit much better than her anyway. It won't take too long, an hour at the most. As for the actual modeling, I'll have someone directing you. It will be easy, even for a performance monkey." He smirked.

"Aren't you charming? That was quite the panty-dropper," she replied sarcastically.

"…you have no tact do you?" He countered after his initial embarrassment.

"It's useless. It's more fun my way. When?"

"Saturday afternoon."

"I have game Saturday."

"When does it end?" he asked briskly.

"At three…"

"I can send someone for you," he pressed.

"But after a game, I'm not really clean, you know?"

"I'll can arrange for accommodations to meet your needs," he told her.

"You really want me to do this, don't you?" _I feel awkward being a goddess to someone with a supposed fetish for me…it's so weird. But you've been mostly nice so far and you've haven't done anything weird… I' guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt._

"I've looked thought all the models in Japan. Only the one I had will work but since she quit, I need to find someone else. The deadline is fast approaching and I need someone in country to come back if I need more shots. You fit the role nicely and you're convenient," he pressed.

"…again so charming._" You could be cuter. But I like your drive. Lazy, unmotivated boys bore me._

"It pays well," he added.

She raised an eyebrow as he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a contract. She skimmed it… "Jesus!" Heads swerved in their direction. He glared at her.

"Sorry, but I could pay rent for a year with this," she whispered.

"So you'll do it?" _Agree already! I need to meet this deadline. And that dream…_

"Yeah, but no nudey photos fetish boy." She stuck her tongue out. Teasing him was soon becoming her new favorite hobby. _Sweet! Now I can buy that home gym I've been eyeing._

He choked on nothingness. "You're so vulgar." He had to fight a blush.

"I know. But its fun." She looked up and noticed some people were straining to listen. "They are really on boat with this rumor. I'm going love getting back at that damn midget," she aid, punching her palm_. Dipshits. More concerned with us then their own lives. How pathetic can you get?_

"Just don't get caught," he cautioned.

She nodded. "As if," she voiced back somewhat hostile. _Like I get caught._

The bell rang and they left, amidst the whispers. "They talked! Oh my god, he talked to someone! Willingly!"

"She touched him! She can't do that! Who does she think she is? !"

The made it to health class together, sitting in their assigned seats, which the alphabet had conveniently placed next to each other. Their plan began as soon as the midget walked in.

* * *

><p>So he's bit ooc sorta. But I feel like we've never seen him in a romantic capacity so I think it fits. He loved Kisara as priest Seto even though they only knew each other for a short time so I think the same would apply to their modern day counterparts.<p>

Also I made Kisara strong because well I just can't picture him liking someone he always has to protect. He needs someone to stand beside him, not beneath him. Plus if she was friends with Yugi and agreed with him (and his magic and friendship stuff), I can see Kaiba getting jealous.

I have a lot more to explain my theories this but I can't give plot bunnies away. Review and use that poll because it could determine if this fic goes M or not. (Haven't thought that far ahead yet…).


	7. A Befitting Awkward Punishment

31 Reviews and 1,242 hits!

A plan.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Honda would not have a phallus on his head and no one ever comments on it.

* * *

><p><span>KaliAnn: <span>"He will be stuffed in a locker. And I don't think Kaiba would do a solo in front of class that would probably record him."

SetoKaibafan 12338: "It will be an epic revenge, where the punishment fits the crime."

Burgomiester: "An M fan…naughty. But it probably will as the poll stands currently."

pretzelboy: "Thank-you for seeing where I'm going with her meanness. If it does go M, there will be a sex scene."

Shadowneko003: "Money makes the world go round. The thanking…haven't thought that far ahead, but Kaiba is rarely so kind."

Angealroth: "She is sexy and it takes someone of that level to interest Kaiba. Cake is awesome! Of course you will be able to read it if it goes M. Why wouldn't you?"

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_Singing  
><em>*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Yugi, Anzu, and Jounouchi walked into their final class of the day, where Kaiba and Kisara were already waiting in their seats. Kaiba was on his laptop while Kisara had her head on the desk. People were whispering about them in the back of the room. Yugi frowned.<p>

Jounouchi was in his happy place. _People are staring at Kaiba, like he's a freak or something. But then again-dragon fetish. _He chucked._ Finally, something to humiliate the great Money-Bags with!_

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, concern lacing his tone. _Is she ok? Her forehead is pressed against the desk. And Kaiba looks really angry…_

The small man was ignored, answered only by the sound of the keyboard being clicked. Jounouchi frowned and leaned over Kisara to yell at the taller man "Hey Fetish-Boy, answer him."

The room became silent, all eyes focused on Kaiba, whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance. And then something wonderful happened; Jounouchi fell over. "Gah!" he shouted, his desk toppling over and crushing him. The class laughed.

"I have no time for an idiot who can't even sit in a desk properly," Kaiba stiffly replied, going back to his work. He knew what happened. Kisara had wrapped her leg around one of the legs of the desk and pulled. He fought to keep his smile from showing.

"Are you ok, Jounouchi-kun?" Anzu asked, helping him up.

Jounouchi rubbed his head. "Yeah, but how did I fall?" he asked, wincing when he stood. The trio looked at Kisara, who still had her head down.

"Hey, Dragon-Girl, did you push me?" He got no answer. "Think she's asleep?" he asked, ready to poke her.

Yugi got a calculating look to him. "Kisara, did you push him?" he asked, stressing her name.

She sighed. "No shit-Sherlock," she answered, sitting up. "And its Levanokwitz to you," she coldly replied._ You called him fetish-boy. Only I can tease him..._

Countenance saddened, Yugi tried to think of a way to remedy the situation. Kisara smirked. _Looks like Kaiba was right. The midget does hate being hated. Stage one check. _

"Sorry, Levanokwitz. Jounouchi didn't mean it like that." _Is she really that mad about this?_

"Save it, turd. You're the one who started the rumor, be a man and live with the consequences," she replied, glaring at the boy. I_diot, why would I like the bastard who started this bullshit rumor? Why is everyone so damn stupid? !_

"Well, I didn't mean for it to lead to all this teasing," he tried to defend. _It got out of hand…_

"Then what the hell was it supposed to accomplish?" she growled out.

"If you'll meet me after class, I can explain it…" _She needs to know about her past._

"I have practice," she said, taking delight in his frown before continuing, "But since this has caused me so much trouble, I'll spare a few minutes," she whispered. _Stage two, check. Kaiba, you could be an evil genius. _An image of him earing a long cape and laughing manically while thunder and lighting went off in the background danced in her head. If only she knew about the trench coats...

Yugi nodded. _I hope she takes this well._ The bell rang and class began.

Mrs. Jackrin lectured on the importance of being fit and active. Towards the end of class, she made an announcement. "Class today you're getting partners for a yearlong project. There are exactly twenty-four students so everyone will have a partner," she said, giving Kaiba a look.

"Choose someone of the opposite sex. There will be 11 couples and one group of two boys. This project will encompass various health, fitness, and medical issues. Choose wisely," she warned.

The class groaned. Kisara looked over to Kaiba. _Come on, you have to be my partner. If I get stuck with one of these losers, I'll go crazy._

He knew she was best option. _She's not a fan girl and she could care less about my personal life. She's the least annoying person here and this rumor isn't going to control my life,_ he thought taking note of the stares being sent his way_. They're like open books; is he going to choose Kisara? But that would only help the rumor… what will he do?_ He mocked, imitating the idiots in the room.

He nodded to her in response. When the sign-in sheet came around, they wrote their names on it. Eyebrow's rose. "Oh my god, it's true. They are seeing each other. He never works with anyone," a particularly gossipy girl said. People nodded and starting lapping up the lies coming out of her mouth.

Yugi grinned. _At least they'll be spending time together._ He turned to Anzu, who had a small blush on her face, as he asked, "Partners?"

"Yes," she replied. Yugi smiled.

Poor Jounouchi wound up working with a short frumpy guy named Obito. Kaiba smirked. Seeing the mutt suffer always cheered him up.

Mrs. Jackrin passed out large green binders to all the couples in the room. "Read chapter one together and work on a plan for the first phase of the project." The bell rang a moment later. The woman sighed and went to her storeroom to put away the leftover binders.

Kaiba grabbed his stuff, and turned to Jounouchi, who was exchanging information with Obito. _Time for stage three._ "Hey mutt, nice partner," he scoffed. "Your so disgusting no girl would wok with you. How does it feel to be at the bottom of the food-chain?" he continued, with a sneer.

Like expected, the blonde got angry. "Shut-up fetish-boy! You planning on getting somewhere with your dragon lady?" the boy teased. By now a crowd had gathered.

An arm snaked around Yugi and pulled him away. Only Anzu noticed. _Perfect._ "Hey Yugi I only have ten minutes to spare so hurry it up," Kisara said as she dragged him from his friends and to the third floor. Anzu followed.

"I know you're there, Mazaki. You can come along. I just had to get him before he got caught up in that mess. Practice starts soon and coach does not tolerate tardiness," she explained, letting go of his arm. Anzu nodded and followed the tall woman. _They're so trusting...idiots. _

She stood in the middle of the hall and leaned against the wall. "Spill, midget" she commanded.

And so he told her all about ancient Egypt, and her role in the battle. He also asked if she remembered anything or knew why she was here.

"Wow," she said.

"I know. It's something," replied Yugi happily, his smile stretching from ear to ear_. Good, she believes. This will make it all go smoother._

Kisara shook her head. "Kaiba said you were part of a crazy Egypt obsessed cult, but to think it was this bad. I almost feel sorry for what I'm about to do." _Crazy little leprechaun. But even the insane shouldn't get away with murder._

A confused look crossed Yugi' face. "Huh?" _Cult? What has Kaiba-kun been telling her?_

She shot out and grabbed the small man by the cuff of his uniform, opened a locker by punching it hard with her other hand, and shoved him in. _No matter what country it's nice to know that all lockers can be forced open with a good enough hit. _

"HEY!" he protested, squirming helplessly in her grasp. _Is she going to shove me in a locker? I thought this part of my high school life was over. Since I became the King of Games, no one has bullied me._

Realizing what was happening, Anzu jumped in and tried to stop Kisara. "Let Yugi go you big Brute!" she shouted, hitting the bluenettes back. _You can't treat Yugi like that! I won't let you. _A fierce determination crossed the brunettes features.

Yugi's eyes widened. He knew what happened to people who disrespected a bully. Kisara wasn't going to let Anzu just walk away. That would defeat the point of locking him up. "RUN ANZU!" he shouted, but was to late.

Kisara chuckled. "Thanks, Mazaki, saved me the trouble," she said, grabbing the other girl and ramming her in with Yugi. After several shoves and some re-arranging, Kisara had them in the locker with Yugi's face flushed against Anzu's chest. They both burned red. Giggling, their tormentor shut the door and locked it.

"Let us out!" Anzu yelled. Yugi couldn't as his face was in a rather embarrassing place… _This is so awkward. She just had to do this. I'm not ready for a psychical relationship. Poor Yugi, I hope he can breathe...And how did she know I liked him?_

"Naw, let's see how you like being in a sexually awkward situation," the tall girl said, pulling a note from her backpack and attaching it to the locker.

She jogged away, heading for practice. _Idiots. Thinking I believed that crap._

* * *

><p>Mrs. Jackrin noticed the fight and broke it up immediately. "Seniors are supposed to set an example for the younger students by not misbehaving…" she continued with her lecture.<p>

After that, the class emptied, disappointed that nothing physical happened. Again the whispers pervaded. Kaiba rarely went out of his way to provoke somene and had gotten angry when Jounouchi mentioned Kisara...

Ignoring them, the boy made it to his limo and told Roland to go the Kame Game Shop, which was dweeb free. _Looks like the monkey performed well._ He smirked.

When he arrived, he calmly stepped out of the car and went inside, the jingling of bells signaling his entrance. He was not looking forward to this.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The old man smiled, until he saw who it was. "Kaiba." _Why are you here? Yugi isn't back yet._

"Mr. Muto, I have come to apologize for ripping up your card," he said stiffly, the words bringing bile to his mouth. _This is degrading._

The old man brightened. "Thank-you, Kaiba. I'm glad you realize the error of your ways and now see the heart of the cards."

Kaiba nodded. "I came to borrow it so that I can fix it," the blue-eyed man explained. _Hurry it up old man. I don't want to be here any longer than I absolutely have to._

"That's ok. I appreciate the sentiment though," the old man replied, happily.

Kaiba was astounded. "Don't you want it fixed?" he asked, in disbelief. _No, dammit. I have to get that card!_

The old man contained to smile. "It's a token of friendship between me and dear friend of mine. That's all that matters."

"But I need it!" Kaiba yelled, slamming his fists on the counter as the dream flooded his vision.

Mr. Muto jumped from the raw emotion the brunette expressed. His eyes begged the question: Why?

Kaiba clenched his hands to his sides, embarrassed he had lost control. "When I ripped it…" he struggled to form a response. Saying it out loud made it real, and that notion would not sit well with him. Another dream flash and the oncoming pain forced him to continue, "I hurt someone…I need that card. I'll bring it back," he almost pleaded. _Thank god Yugi isn't here…_

The old man pondered this. He knew how big of a deal it was for Kaiba to admit that Duel Monsters was more than a card game. He reached behind the counter and pulled out the taped together Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Slowly, he handed it to the boy.

He watched as the boy's eyes lit up. "Thank-you," he forced out. This niceness felt vile.

As he made it to the door, Mr. Muto said, "She must be important."

Kaiba froze. _How did he know it was a she?_ The wise man continued, "A strong man only begs on behalf of a woman."

Saying nothing, the younger of the two left and headed to KaibaCorp. _Crazy old man…_

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to either the practicing athlete or the working businessman lay an evil plot.<p>

A journalism student had finished writing her story and was working on editing it. She had visited the rumor mill and learned some very interesting things. But this was too big for the school paper. She was going to use this to get some leverage at the Domino Lariat, possibly for an internship this summer.

News on Seto Kaiba was big business and she had both a story and a picture…she grinned deviously. _All of high school and I've never gotten good story on you, Kaiba. That changes today, _she thought, making her way up the steps to the publishing office.

* * *

><p>The overall revenge seems childish I know but I think that deep deep deep deep down somewhere Kaiba respects Yugi so he doesn't actually want to seriously hurt him. The locker scene was just for embarrassment.<p>

It took forever. Please review and check out my poll.


	8. Reporters: The Minions of Evil

36 Reviews and 1,417 hits!

Life is so unfair…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Kaiba's arch enemy would not be oompa loompa.

* * *

><p><span>KaliAnn:<span> "Suffering is what makes us human…plus its hilarious!"

SetoKaibafan 12338: "I loved writing that part."

pretzelboy: "It was a bit rushed and it wasn't as funny as the rest of the chapters but I needed a plot development chapter."

Shadowneko003: "The world would end and puppies would become extinct!"

Angealroth: "They don't restrict it but you have to select M rating at the top to view it."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Kisara finished practice pumped for Saturday's game. There would be no practice tomorrow; a break was required to be well rested. The only thing that annoyed her was the whispers. Apparently the rumor had spread to almost all life at Domino high. Even the nerds knew about it…<p>

All through practice, she could hear little snippets of her fellow teammate's conversations. From things like slut to how the hell did she manage to land Kaiba.

_Dumbasses. I've known him for four days. Today was the first day we actually talked…stupid fetish rumor! Shoving that midget in a locker just doesn't seem like enough…_She clenched her fists to her side, trying to control her rage.

When that became difficult, she pictured their faces on the ball she was kicking.

* * *

><p>Yugi was perplexed as to how he should feel. On one hand, he was a seventeen year old boy pressed flush against the chest of a very pretty girl, who he has liked since childhood. On the other hand, he was trapped in a locker with no way out, uncomfortably stuffed with one of his best friends. He would sigh but…it was just so awkward.<p>

Despite her blush, Anzu tired to be comforting. "Yugi, Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun will come looking for us when they notice we didn't meet them. I'm sure they'll find us soon…" _Why did she have to do this? I am so embarrassed and I don't even know how Yugi feels about me…_

* * *

><p>Jounouchi had walked away angry from Mrs. Jackrin's lecture. <em>Stupid moneybags. Wonder where Yugi and Anzu are?<em> He found Honda at the front of the school, waiting for him in their usual spot. After five minutes of waiting, he got a bad feeling.

"Hey Honda, I think we should go look for Anzu and Yugi. They wouldn't leave without us and they just disappeared…right when Kisara disappeared!" he exclaimed, a look of panic crossing his features.

The two nodded and dashed in the school, shouting out their friend names. By the time they made it to the third floor, they were exhausted. "Anzu? Yugi?" they called out.

The brunette heard her friends and perked up. It was going to be embarrassing no matter who found them but at least their friends wouldn't tell everybody. "Over here guys!" she shouted.

They rushed over and saw a note on locker.

DO NOT DISTURB. MIDGET HUMPING IN PROGRESS ;p

The two smirked at the note, peals of laughter escaping them.

"Grow up and let us out!" the girl snapped.

"Anzu are you and Yugi in there?" Jounouchi asked, when he recovered. _How did Kisara get them both in one locker?_

"Yes. Now get this locker open!" she pleaded. _Spending two minutes laughing. Morons..._

Joey and Honda kicked at the handle until it popped open, causing Yugi and Anzu to come falling out, both of them landing with a thud.

"Thanks guys," the girl said, standing up and popping her stiff back. Yugi stood, a faint blush still coating his cheeks.

"Jeez that's a tight fit. How the hell did she get you both in there?"

Yugi explained what happened as they group of friends walked home. Neither Yugi nor Anzu could look at one another in the face without blushing.

When Yugi arrived at the game shop, he was greeted by his grandpa. "Yugi, your home later than usual," the old man admonished.

"Hehe, I got shoved in a locker…" he began explaining everything except being pressed against Anzu.

"Yugi, I am disappointed in you. Facilitating a rumor," the old man said, a sad look in his eyes. _So that's the girl Kaiba wanted the card for. _

"But jii-chan-" he replied, getting cut off quickly.

The old man frowned and stood his ground, waving a finger at his grandson. "No buts. You are well aware at hard it is for Kaiba to show affection to anyone but Mokuba. Forcing his hand was cruel. If they are meant to be, they will be," the wiser of the two replied.

Yugi bowed his head. "You are right grandpa. I will apologize to them tomorrow."

Grandpa nodded, resolving not to tell Yugi about the card. Kaiba was a very proud and very private man. Telling Yugi what transpired would only anger him.

* * *

><p>Kaiba went to his office like normal and got a lot of work done. He scheduled the photo shot for Saturday, getting everything ready.<p>

He got home early to eat dinner with Mokuba and then shut himself in his office to put some the finishing touches on his videogame. He was currently focused on the ad campaign. Working into the wee hours of the morning, he fell asleep at his desk, where his little brother found him at 7:00 a.m.

Mokuba woke up early for school and went down to breakfast, ready to get his brother to spill about the nightmare incident. The best way to get info out of Nii-sama was to wait a few days and then pry, using his best cute look to get him to talk. Mokuba grinned mischievously. _Nii-sama isn't the only devious one in the family_. But when he got there, there was no Seto. Frowning he knew where his brother most likely was.

_I bet he fell asleep at his desk again. That's not good for you, nii-sama, _he thought with a frown, making his way to his older brother's home office. Opening the door, he saw his brother snoozing, leaning back in his chair. He walked over, ready to shake his brother awake, when something unexpected happened.

"Kisara," Seto moaned. Mokuba froze and then smiled like the Cheshire cat. This was gold_. Nii-sama's dreaming about a girl! _He had been waiting for this so long, worried his brother would never show interest in another human being.

Mokuba decided to exploit a little known secret about his brother. Seto talked in his sleep. Not all the time, just right before waking up he would sometimes answer questions. Not everything he said was understandable but you could usually get the gist.

"Who's Kisara?" his little brother asked, frowning when all he got was some unintelligible mumbling. _Hm, maybe an easier question_. "Seto, is she pretty?" he asked.

His grin returned when his bother smiled in his sleep. _Jackpot!_ Oh the fun he would have teasing his big brother just like any normal little brother. He had been waiting for this. _I wonder what she's like? She must be something for nii-sama to dream about her…_

Abruptly, his brother's eyes opened, a small chuckle meeting his ears. "Good morning Mokuba," he said, when he gained his bearings. He felt strangely happy but couldn't remember why.

"Hey nii-sama, who's Kisara?" the shaggy haired boy asked with his best clueless face.

Kaiba coked an eyebrow, a look of worry crossing his features. "Why?" he asked, hesitantly. _How does he know about her? _

"Oh no reason, just 'Oh, Kisara,'" he moaned. "I love you" he said, making kissy faces at his horrified brother.

_Was I talking in my sleep again? Shit…_ "Mokuba, don't ever do that again," he grimaced. _I did not say that, did I?_

"So who is she nii-sama?" the younger asked, a boyish gleam in his violet eyes.

Kaiba pursed his lips. "A girl."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I know that. So do you like her?"

"…"

"I take your silence as an admittance of guilt," Mokuba proclaimed, running to the breakfast table. _I'll have to wait to get more out of him. _

Kaiba snorted but followed after his brother, at a more relaxed pace. When they sat down, Kaiba picked up the paper ready to block his brother out and focus on the news. The front page ruined that plan…

As soon as he saw the bold lettering, he choked on his coffee. _DRAGON FETISH! YOU WILL DIE YUGI!_

"Nii-sama are you alright?" Mokuba asked, staring at his brother curiously. He walked over and read the headline over his brother's shoulder. His eyes widened. _Nii-sama looks madder than he's ever been in his whole life. So this is Kisara…she seems familiar._

* * *

><p>The next day, Kisara got up a little later than usual, seeing as how she didn't have practice today. Her coach had told them no training, but she still did a light routine at her house with her weights and jump rope. She then took a shower and made breakfast. After that she retrieved the paper from her front door, looking forward to reading the sports section, the comics, and to check out the weather as she ate breakfast.<p>

What she saw on the front page caused her spit out her scrambled eggs.

The front page had a picture of her Kaiba in yesterday's music class. "NANI?"

She read the entire article, becoming increasingly more flustered and angry with each sentence. Apparently a stupid high school rumor was newsworthy enough to be on the front page: Mr. Domino's Dragon Fetish

The picture was of him watching her sing…he seemed to be captivated. Th girl blushed.

_Shit!_ _Who the hell took this picture? She_ read on, learning that a young journalist had submitted the story anonymously. _Dammit! _She slammed her fist on the table.

She was at a loss._ This rumor was supposed to disappear soon. Now it will never go away! I am not a dragon! And I'm not part of some freaky fetish!_

She read on and on as they made up what a dragon fetish included. Cosplaying the Blue-Eyes, wearing a tail and wings, allowing herself to be covered in edible blue body paint…

She blushed a shade of red she didn't think was humanly possible, the vibrancy of the color looking all the more lively against her pale complexion.

_Stupid midget! Stupid journalism asshole!_ She envisioned beating the crap out of both of them. _But who is the writer? I guess I could beat up all the writer geeks…_

She sighed, realizing how crazy she sounded. Beating everyone up would only abate her anger momentarily. _Then it would help the damn rumor and get me kicked off the team!_

She took out a sheet of paper and with the familiar X's and O's wrote out her battle strategy. When it got to seven, she was finally satisfied with her plan. As she was about to leave, a knock interrupted her evil train of thought.

Opening it, she was assaulted with camera flashes and questions. When the tall woman could see again, she frowned. _Who are these people?_

"Kisara could you give us a few words about your relationship with Mr. Kaiba?"

"And about the dragon fetish, do you like imagining yourself as a dragon or do you do it to satisfy Mr. Kaiba?"

"What flavor of body paint do you use?"

It took all the willpower she had to calmly turn around and shut the door. They kept knocking. _Oh my god! Dammit! This blows! Who the fuck just asks that to a stranger? And how am I supposed to get to school with them blocking my exit?_

She looked at her window. _I'm only on the second floor, I bet I could jump it just fine._ With her mind made up, she opened her window, hung off the ledge and pulled (to close the window) as she jumped down, landing smoothly on her feet. _Too easy._

Unfortunately, she was seen. "She's getting away! After her!"

"Crap,"the girl muttered, taking off down the street. The pounding footsteps of the mob followed her down the streets of Domino. After several jumped fences and unorthodox shortcuts, she managed to lose the reporters. Being especially fit had its advantages.

She was a block away from school when she saw more reporters at the front gate, forcing the bluenette to hastily duck behind a car. Creeping around the edge of the wall she made her way to the back of the school and hopped the fence.

Sighing the tall girl sat on the steps in the back. It would be twenty minutes before school started and she needed somewhere to chill and think. People would show up soon..._I need to hide._

She walked inside, heading for the gym. Taking out her headphones, Kisara sat behind a stack of exercise mats. Suddenly her plan didn't seem that great. _I wonder how Kaiba is taking all this? Probably worse than me. He gets embarrassed too easily._ She thought with a small smile.

_And I have homeroom, history, and PE with him. Everyone's going to be watching us…fuck nuggets. _

* * *

><p>Kaiba made several calls after reading the entire article. Somebody was going to pay. Hacking into the school's database he learned that that there was only one journalist in his music class: Anko Hiroshika.<p>

_She will suffer slowly. And the newspaper foolish enough to print this will be destroyed._

But as he continued pondering, he realized his error. Doing that would simply propagate the rumor. The public would just believe he was trying to squash the rumor, an action which would only make it grow. He thought about what she would do. Her sassy nature would undoubtedly make it worse. But what would honestly be worse than this? Blue-Eyes cosplay! And body paint… he blushed. He sat down and rubbed his temples, trying to reason through his predicament.

Maybe he should just go with it-that was their initial plan. Why should it change just because the audience is larger? If he acted like it was no big deal, it might diminish in strength. If he was bothered or showed any signs of weakness, they media would pounce and this would be permanent. Like the incest rumor that resurfaced when news was slow…

_But her plan is ridiculously simple…just like the losers who buy into this crap. When in Rome, _he sighed. However, could he just causally brush off the jibes? _I don't care what anyone thinks. I will not affected by the pointless blathering of stupid trash!_

After getting ready for the day, he got into his limo with his brother and headed to school. Mokuba had been silent throughout the entire thing. "Are you alright, Mokuba?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Yeah, but how did this start?" _Nii-sama does love his Blue-Eyes but how can a girl be a dragon?_

And so he told his little brother a watered down version of the truth. He left off who exactly started the rumor…and all the dirty things Kisara said.

"She's very pretty Nii-sama," said Mokuba as he looked at her picture. She was sitting on a bar stool, glass tumbler in one hand, one leg dangling the other tucked under her body. She had a sultry, mysterious look to her from Mokuba's point of view.

Kaiba didn't reply. After dropping his brother off, he headed to his doom. When the limo got close, Kaiba could see the reporter's and onlookers outside the school. As soon as Roland stopped, they surrounded the car. "Will you be alright, Kaiba-sama?"

Kaiba frown softened slightly. Roland was a good man. "Do not worry about me. At least this time, it's a woman and not my little brother," he reasoned.

The chauffeur nodded, getting out and opening the door for his employer. Cameras and microphones came raining down on the young CEO, who by now knew how to maneuver though them.

He brushed past them, making his way inside. Luckily, the media was not allowed on school grounds.

He made it to homeroom, ignoring the whispers and stares. When he got there, Kisara was already in her desk, a notebook in front of her. Several of his classmates followed his every move. Even the teacher was watching him…

He put his stuff down and ignored the looks. Kisara glanced at him, placing her notebook between her and the class, so only he could see. Soundlessly she mouthed, "Got any ideas?"

Setting up his laptop, he did the same, letting her read his lips. "No. And they're watching our every move."

She pouted. "Damn. They're so pathetic you know? How bad must your life suck to care so much about someone else's?"

Kaiba smirked. Everyone was getting antsy. They strained their ears to listen but heard nothing. "I can't believe they are talking…" a few people whispered.

Yugi looked apologetic, having read the news this morning. He got scolded by jii-chan. He told his friends what grandpa advised and promised to talk to Kaiba later when everyone wasn't listening.

"Mr. Kaiba, you are not allowed to use electronic devices in school. Please put it away," said Mrs. Kaimi.

Kaiba frowned, "You have never said anything before."

"That does not matter. Put it away or I will issue you a detention," their teacher ordered. "And Miss. Levanokwitz, please do not cover your face with your notebook," the woman chastised.

Kisara rolled her eyes. _There goes that idea. _But she was never one to just give up. _I bet he speaks German…_

In her native tongue she asked, "Can you understand me?"

He nodded, surprised she had thought of this. "They were at my house this morning. What about you?" she asked.

"They can't get anywhere near my mansion. Not with all the security."

"Lucky," she scoffed, slightly annoyed he got off easily.

"I had to explain this to my fourteen year old brother…" _That was almost worse than the reporters…_

"Ooh, bummer."

"And I guarantee they'll be at KaiabCorp."

She frowned. "How am I going to get home? They made lots of racket once they knew I was home. I have a game Saturday; I need my rest, dammit!" she complained.

He reflected on this. Part of him was solely against the idea but this nagging voice in his head wanted to help her. **Don't let her out of your sight. They will harm her**. Desperately, he tired to shake that thought from this head, but it would not go away. **She has saved you countless times. You owe her. **Kaiba grimaced. That voice sounded like him but slightly off…

She wasn't to blame for this mess. And he knew of only one place that he could both keep an eye on her (so she didn't say anything that would make this worse) and protect her, a need which was growing in him. "You could stay with me…" he muttered.

A blue brow rose, as she stared at him. "Really?" _Should I stay at his house? I barely know him and he doesn't have parents…can I trust him?_ **Yes,** a soft voice answered. She froze. _Who was that? _**He will never harm you.** That voice soothed the woman's nerves, making her want to believe in his words. _I really have no reason not to trust him…_

He nodded, albeit hesitantly. _What the hell am I getting myself into?_

Mrs. Kaimi wanted to stop them but she really couldn't get onto someone for speaking their native language. _I wish I knew what they were talking about, _she thought along with the rest of the class.

The two ignored each other after that until homeroom ended. When the bell rang they both silently walked together to history.

Getting there early they continued talking in German with him telling her the name of the girl who wrote the story. Kisara clenched her fists, vowing to get back at the girl. _Stupid cunt ruining my life!_

The whispers and stress plagued the two thought-out the entire lesson. When it was over they left to their respective classes, a wordless understanding passing between them. For whatever reason, Kisara felt sad when they parted. Her fellow sufferer was similarly affected.

* * *

><p>In advanced calculus Yugi kept looking over at Kaiba, a troubled look taking over his features when he noticed how stiff and angry the brunette looked. He may have appeared calm but Yugi could see the inner turmoil in the taller man's eyes. Kaiba-kun was livid. And it was all his fault…<p>

The whispers were loud, grating on the blue-eyed man's last nerve as he kept telling himself that being accused of a dragon fetish was better than incest. That notion barely kept him from exploding.

* * *

><p>In chemistry, Mrs. Willionson took special delight in picking on Kisara. She called on the girl three times before her student could not supply the right answer.<p>

"Just like a delinquent to be more concerned with her extracurricular activities than her education."

Several students giggled, making he girl tinge red in embarrassment. The lesson continued. Close to the end, their teacher started talking about chemical dyes. "Blue No. 2 is used in a variety of things such as foods, candies, and body paint," the woman trialed off as her class turned to look at the blue haired woman, whose hands were spasming in anger under her desk. _I want to ring this bitch's neck!_

"Miss Levanokwitz, have you ever read the back of a body paint bottle?" she sneered.

"No, I have not" the girl shakily replied, trying to contain her anger. _Any smartass remark I make will only make this worse. Be calm Kisara, you can do it!_

"Too busy I suppose?" the woman said cheekily, surrounded by soft snickers.

And that's when the girl lost it. She had to say something. She just had to. "I've never used a bottle of blue body paint," she stoically answered.

A smirk greeted her as she continued. "It's called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, not the Blue-Eyes Blue Dragon," the girl explained.

"Oh?" Mrs. Willionson inquired.

And in happy upbeat voice, Kisara replied, "French Vanilla." _Kaiba's going to be pissed…_

The bell rang as the feisty woman zipped out the room, leaving the class in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>I have finals right now but I may update in three days if all goes well.<p> 


	9. Can't Stop Teasing You

47 Reviews and 1,707 hits!

She cannot behave...

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, there'd be mention of all the epic Kaiba crotch shots…

* * *

><p><span>SetoKaibafan12338:<span> "It can always get worse."

KaliAnn: "Well not yet…mahahahaha! And it may get even more out of hand soon."

Shadowneko003: "Thank-you for that. Good luck on your tests as well!"

Pretzelboy: "I had thought about letting the journalism girl fid Yugi and Anzu and then blackmailing them but then I got a more devious idea."

Dannyandsamlover: "Thank-you. I figured since Kaiba became colder then Kisara might lose some of her kindness as well. I think Yugi rarely suffers embarrassment in stories the way Kaiba does when Kisara is involved. This needed to remedied."

Angealroth: "There will be lots of dead puppies. Pegasus will be here soon. But finals are done. YAY!"

The Duelist Heiress: "There is nothing wrong with feeling bad for poor Yugi. And it will get much worse before it gets better. Thanks for all the lovely reviews."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Kisara hurried across campus, determined to find a quiet spot to eat lunch. <em>Crap, I lost control back there. Kaiba's going to shit bricks! <em>She went to her locker to grab her lunch box, but as she about to open the locker door, an ominous feeling swept over her.

Looking around, she saw a group of people gathered nearby. It made her suspicious. Cautiously, she opened her locker, leaning into it, to stop whatever she was sure to fall out, from doing so. Luckily, as a bully she had pulled the classic stuff your enemies locker with embarrassing stuff so it falls out the moment they open the door, countess times. She caught a large brown paper bag. Peering inside she blushed. _Damn them!_

Her frown grew when discovered her things were moved. _Someone went through my stuff! _She angrily shoved the brown bag into her backpack, along with her lunch and then went outside to eat, hopefully in peace. The crowd looked upset their prank hadn't gone according to plan.

"Hey what you got there?" one of the braver onlookers asked, refusing to let this go.

"My lunch," she said tersely.

"Two of them?" another asked, with a smile.

"I am an athlete. Bye." she said, before tearing down the halls. _This is stupid!_

* * *

><p>Kaiba was leaving his class, making his way swiftly to his favorite lunch table. Briefly he wondered where Kisara was, before dismissing that thought. <em>She's strong, she'll be fine.<em>

He saw some of his fan girls gathered up near his table. _You would think with the rumor about me being involved with someone, they'd leave me alone. _

Most of the school was watching him actually. Every little move. He took out his laptop and decided that his work would help disregard these cretins. It had worked with most of them getting bored when they didn't see Kisara come in.

But, a few minutes into his work, one of the school's secretaries told him to come to the office please. He could hear the excited and curious whispers as he got up and followed her.

"Ooh he's in trouble!"

"Can they even do anything to him?"

"Naw, he'll just hire a hitman."

Seto seriously considered that last one. _What the hell am I goings to the office for? _

When he got there, Mrs. Willionson was waiting along with the school counselor, coach Yuba, and the principle. Mr. Kale gestured for him to have a seat. A few minutes later the secretary returned, Kisara in tow, who took a seat next to him.

Mr. Kale turned to them. He really didn't want to punish either of them. Kisara was an athlete; she brought in attention, glory, and money via ticket sales and concessions. Mr. Kaiba donated money and his presence gave the school something to brag about. Sighing he asked, "Do you know why you two are here?"

"The newspaper." Kaiba answered quickly.

"Yes. And also about something Miss. Levanokwitz did last period."

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow, watching Kisara purse her lips. The girl was barely containing her internal rage. _What did you do? _

"Care to explain yourself, Miss. Levanokwitz?" the principle asked.

"Mrs. Williosnon baited me. She's a teacher but she was making fun of me. All because of a stupid rumor," the girl answered with a glare towards her teacher. _Bitch from hell! I am so egging your car!_

The counselor chimed in, with a kind voice. "Ok, Miss. Levanokwitz, then please tell us what happened."

"We got to a point in the lesson where we talked about blue dye no. 2." Kaiba stiffened, not liking where this was going. "She asked me if I had ever read the back of a bottle of blue body paint. Everyone was laughing at me."

The girl clenched her fists to her sides before finishing, "So I decided to point out a flaw in the newspapers article. It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, not the Blue-Eyes Blue Dragon," the girl replied.

"And so you did what next?" the counselor asked.

"The disrespectful student said 'French vanilla,'" Mrs. Willionson answered for her, as everyone in the room became flustered.

Kaiba was in a state of mortification he didn't think he could achieve. _I leave you alone for one class period and this is what you do? ! Damnable woman! And how did you know French vanilla is my favorite flavor…_

Kisara looked at her feet balefully, unwilling to glance at the brunette. But Kaiba was much better at being finding a way out of a tough situation in a calm and composed manner. "Are you aware that what you did is a form of sexual harassment, Mrs. Willionson. An educator should not be discussing body paint with a student," he hissed in a dangerously low voice. _What gives you the right to tease her? Isn't this rumor bad enough?_

Mrs. Willionson balked. "And in case you're wondering, I have already filed a suit against the school for letting a student take pictures in class and then distribute them to the press. And then there is the matter of the harassment we've had to deal with from our peers, a problem which no teacher has taken action against."

The principle began sweating. "There is no need to go to such extreme measures, Mr. Kaiba. I'm sure we can work something out," Mr. Kale replied, trying to dissolve the tension in the room.

"See to it that you do," warned Kaiba threateningly. "Kisara, let's go," he ordered. The two left, leaving the adults in stunned silence.

Coach Yuba laughed. "Really, Sandra? You asked her that? What were you thinking?"

Sandra pursed her lips. "A student should not be invoked in such scandal. It beings disgrace to our institution."

The coach smiled. "Nope, it just means people will be all over campus. Hell this Saturday I bet the stands will be full to watch the dragon lady play…"

Mr. Kale thought about this. "For now, we do nothing. Punishing either of them would only hurt the school."

Mrs. Willionson looked outraged. "Drop it, Sandra," the principle replied, tiredly.

* * *

><p>Kaiba pulled her along, thankful the hallways were empty. When they got to the third floor, a mostly deserted area except for a few used classrooms he released her arm. "Why the hell did you do that?" he growled.<p>

"The vanilla remark? Well she kept insulting me. I couldn't let her get away with it!" the girl replied, arms crossed over her chest. _Evil bitch!_

Kaiba rubbed his temples. _You tactless monkey!_

"Besides what's the big deal? They already think we did it blue paint. What's the difference with French vanilla?" _Whiney baby, caring about the details. It's not like they didn't think we were doing it anyway._

The CEO glowered at her. "The difference is that they thought we did that. Now they have your lie confirming their asinine ideas." Images flooded his mind. _French vanilla body paint…_his mouth felt dry.

"Chill. French vanilla sounds way better than razzle-dazzle raspberry or super-duper blueberry."

His eyebrow rose. "Please tell me those are not the names of actual flavors?" he stoically asked, trying to keep any emotion form his voice. _You don't actually use body paint do you?_ More images assaulted him causing him to shake his head in an effort to get rid of them.

Kisara reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of edible body paint. "They are. Look," she said waving a tube in his face.

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Where did you get that?!" he hissed.

"I found a bag of the stuff in my locker," she nonchalantly replied, flipping open the cap and drinking from the tube. _This really bothers him. He's so cute when he's embarrassed._

Poor Kaiba turned red. "Stop that," he hissed. _You eating body paint. Do you even understand the implications?_

"But it's actually really good. Here try some," she said, shoving the tube in his face.

He put his hands up and caught her wrist. "Get that away from me," he growled. _You temptress! _

"Fine. Don't you panties in a twist." She continued eating the stuff.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "And quit that. You're tongue will turn blue and then everyone will know you've been eating it."

"No, its not." She denied, clamping her mouth shut. _Hehe, didn't think that through…_

Kaiba reached out and stole the tube from her, shoving it into his pocket. "Yes it is."

"Hey give it back!" She demanded. _Don't ever take food away from me. I'll bite your hand off!_

"Then prove to me its not." he ordered her with his arms crossed.

_You are not my boss, you ego freak. I'll fix you. _"So Mr. Kaiba wants to see my tongue?" she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. _Why do I enjoy picking on him so much? Usually I enjoy beating up certain people but not teasing them…_

His blush returned. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he grumbled.

She stuck her tongue out in response. Her very bright blue tongue. But as he was about to yell at her, the bell rang. _Shit._

He reached out to one of the doors, annoyed when he discovered it to be locked. Kisara moved him out of the way and pulled a bent-up bobby pin from her sock, which she used to undo the lock. When the door clicked open, she smirked. The two walked inside, locking the door after them.

"So what now, Einstein?" she said leaning against a desk, placing her lucky lock pick back in her sock. _Never know when its going to come in handy. _

"I need time to think and I don't want to go to class right now." _There has got to be some strategy for getting out of this mess. _He sat down with his hands folded into front of his face.

Her hair obscured her face, as she looked at the floor. "I know what you mean. Today's been shitty. Everyone has said something. It's really hard to keep calm." She balled her hands into fists. _ I don't know if I can handle any more snide comments. I'm about to go A-wall._

Pulling out her lunch, she came to the conclusion that she might as well eat. when she was in a foul mood, food usually helped take the edge off. Kaiba grabbed his laptop and got to work. Hopefully he could come up with something.

They did their respective tasks in silence until a growl ruined it. Kisara smiled. "Hungry?"_ You are human. Good to know._

He frowned, remembering he hadn't gotten to eat earlier. She handed him a turkey sandwich. "Eat. I have plenty left," she said another sandwich in her hands.

He nodded and took it, grateful for the gesture. Quiet munching ensued. She then tossed a water bottle at him. "How much food do you have?"

"Three turkey sandwiches, a thermos of beef stew, an apple, two oranges, a bag of grapes, a salad, three water bottles, a juice box, and a cookie." She smiled. S_o I eat a lot, big deal. I also play a lot._

"That's enough food for four people. Do you really eat it all?" he asked incredulously. _What a monstrous appetite, _he thought picturing his Blue-Eyes._ Just because she eats like a dragon does not make her one,_ he reminded himself.

"I can. But since I don't have practice today, I don't need all the calories. Help yourself." _I always bring extra. Nothing's worse than going hungry_, she thought in dismay.

They shared her lunch in peaceful silence. Kaiba got up to look out the window. "It will be hard to get out of here with all those reporters," he remarked, seeing them scattered around the school.

"Already thought of it." She answered, while he gave her a thoughtful look. _She can plan?_

"If it's one thing I'm really good at, it's causing a scene," she said downing a water bottle. "I'll distract them, you drive to that park three blocks away, and I'll meet you there," she answered.

He raised an eyebrow. He knew of the park and guessed she found it while taking a jog. The plan wasn't bad..."Are you sure you outrun them?"

"Please, I outran them easy this morning. Those out of shape idiots will eat my dust!" She exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.

"How exactly are you going to get everyone's attention?" he asked worriedly. _She better not be planning something stupid. _

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a six foot tall woman with florescent blue hair. They're going to notice me," she sarcastically replied. "After they see me, I'll take off running at a slow pace to get them going and then speed up afterwards to lose them."

Kaiba nodded. When the bell rang, she looked at him. "We're going to PE," she commanded. _I need my stress relief time._

He gave her a pointed stare. _You do not call the shots, woman._ "Why? Then we'll have to deal with all the crap," he replied in an annoyed way.

"I won't give people the satisfaction of knowing I'm running away. And its PE, meaning I can accidentally send a few stray balls at people's faces," she said, with a cackle. _I will destroy you all! Retards thinking I'm going to let myself be bullied! _

_And the teachers might say something if we miss two classes…plus everyone will notice that we're both absent from PE. _With that in mind, he had little choice but to agree with her. The two of them set off for class, splitting up, only when it was time to change in the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Today, coach Yuba had his class do the Friday one mile run to the park, around it, and back. When they returned, they could do anything as long as it was some form of physical activity. Kisara put on her headphones and lined up with the rest of the students. The looks and whispers were back. Kaiba was nearby looking up proudly, ignoring his classmates.<p>

Running always helped calm her. She felt alive with the wind blowing thought her long locks the sun beating down on her. She ran fast enough to get away from the crowd.

Usually Kaiba didn't take PE seriously. He was fast but saw no need to give it his all. But today, he wanted nothing more than to escape everyone. He saw a flash of blue as Kisara sprinted past. Maybe he should put in an actual effort today. Yugi and his idiots appeared out of the corner of his eye. Deciding at least he'd get away from these losers, he ran faster, aiming to catch up with Kisara.

She looked to her side and saw a familiar mop of brown hair. She smiled. They knew the other students were talking about them, but now they couldn't hear it. They ran in comfortable silence the entire way.

Yugi had seen the angry look Kaiba shot at him before dashing away. It saddened him.

They made it back first with a few other of the more athletic people behind them. Grabbing a soccer ball, Kisara walked over to the wall and kicked at it, letting some of her anger out.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw one of the students who laughed at her earlier. She kicked the ball and let it ricochet off, hitting the boy in the gut. He grunted and fell over. "Sorry. Pass it back please" she smiled and waved as the injured boy.

Kaiba was in awe. He had seen the evil glint in her eye before she attacked. She flawlessly stuck him down and then acted like it was all just an accident. She took out several more runners with the same tactic. Coach Yuba said nothing. _Kids gotta learn not to pick on someone who might pick back. _

Kaiba snuck off to the bleachers to log on his to laptop. He had some planning to do before this was over. Class ended with several people battered.

"Ow, she's so mean!"

"Damn bitch has one hell of a kick!"

"She is so doing this on purpose!"

Yugi and his friends were besieged by stray soccer balls. Apparently Kisara blamed them most for the start of this rumor. _Too bad that journalism girl isn't in this class. I'll get her Monday… _

_I need to talk to Kaiba soon,_ Yugi thought looking at the ugly bruise forming on Anzu.

* * *

><p>Kisara sat in her normal seat during calculus, looking out the window as usual when the lesson got boring. <em>If just act like normal maybe they won't bother me.<em>

But she was wrong. People were still glancing at her form now and then. A note landed on her desk. Curiously she opened it.

Blue Bitch,  
>You keep your filthy claws off of Kaiba. He's too good for you!<p>

She glared at the note. When class ended, she walked calmly to the door, where a stray foot attempted to trip her. She stumbled but caught herself before falling. Looking up, she saw a redheaded girl and her friends laugh. She wanted to throttle them, but she needed to leave fast. _You will pay later. I swear it!_

The bluenette walked to her locker to gather her things up. She made it to the front door and peered out. She could see all the reporters. _Dammit. Ok let's hope my cruddy acting works_. She put her bag in front of her face and starting sliding along the edge of the building.

_Trying to be sneaky always gets you caught…_ "THERE SHE IS!" _Perfect._

Smirking, she took off to the gate, weaving through the crowds. Flashes went off behind her. She made it to the fence and quickly scaled it, jumping off and heading to the park in one swift motion.

The reporters, unable to copy her, had to go around and come after her. Their shouts were drowned out by the cheering she was doing in her head. She didn't look back until she made it to the park. Kaiba was already there, waiting in the parking lot.

Roland opened the door for her and she climbed in to find Seto in a white trench coat, black pants, and a matching sweater. _Never would have suspected him as the type to change in a car. But I guess it'd be weird to go to work in a school uniform. He undresses fast, _she blushed.

She sat down next to him and smiled. He looked away; her smile and that little bush was disarming. _She is just a girl. I will not get flustered over a girl. And what is she blushing about?_

"So where are we going?" she asked, when her blush receded.

"To KaibaCorp. We will sneak in through the underground tunnels. While I work, you can do homework or play games like Mokuba does."

"Your little brother?" she asked. _Ah yes, princess boy. _

He nodded. "How did he take all this?" she asked curiously.

"In stride. He is very mature for his age." _Thank-god Mokuba is always on my side. I don't what I'd do if he wasn't._

"Whatever you say. But I've never met a mature fourteen year old," she responded, staring out the tinted window.

* * *

><p>The ride there was quiet. When they got to an empty street, the two of them got out with Roland driving away to the KaibaCorp parking lot. Kaiba led her to a storage building which he opened with a keycard. Getting inside, they took an elevator down and then began walking through a large tunnel. Kisara looked around, intrigued with the scenery.<p>

"Geez, what are you Batman?" _To the bat cave!_

Kaiba frowned. "How am I batman?" _Your assertions are ridiculous. _

"A tall, blue-eyed, brunette billionaire who wears a cape. Yeah totally not batman," she sarcastically replied.

"It is not a cape. It's a long coat," he clipped, annoyed with her conclusion. _I do not wear tights. I don't save the day. And I don't drive the Batmobile!_

"Keep telling yourself that, batman. So how long are these tunnels?" _Those pants are so tight they look like spandex. And you have your faithful butler/everything guy Roland. And your little adoring brother could be Robin. And this is your cave. All we need now is the villain..._

"They travel around half of Domino, but I'm not done with them," he explained.

"…yeah you're Batman." _Na na na na na na na na Batman! Batman! _

He sighed and pulled her along. A few minutes later they were taking his special elevator up to the secret room next to his office. It was small but it only served as a passageway to his office and out the building. He pressed some buttons on a keypad and the bookcase moved. The two walked into his office where Roland was waiting.

"Master Kaiba, the press has once again gathered outside. They are waiting for a statement."

Kaiba handed him an envelope. "I have composed my reply. Go handle it Roland," the young man ordered. _I can't go out there right now. _

"Right away, Kaiba sir." The man left to fulfill his duties.

Kisara looked around the large office. His desk was near a large window overlooking all of Domino. There was the secret passage bookcase on the right and a couch on the left. A small table sat in front of it along with two squishy armchairs.

She sat down on the couch and pulled out her homework while Kaiba turned on his laptop and got to work.

* * *

><p>Roland walked down to the front of KaibaCorp where reporters had lined up. Standing behind a podium, he spoke into a microphone. "Mr. Kaiba has given me a message to tell to you all."<p>

The crowd quieted down immediately.

"I do not know how this story began, but I do know it is the result of a high school rumor gotten out of hand. If I did seek to file charges, it would only hurt the school, which is responsible for the actions of its students. However, I do not believe the faculty can be held accountable for the gossip that travels though a school. Thus it makes little sense to prosecute. Concerning the exact nature of the rumor, my personal life is of no concern to anyone, although I do apologize for the commotion this has caused KaibaCorp. Please vacate the area immediately or you will be arrested for trespassing. Thank-you."

The crowd groaned and booed, yelling out angry grievances. "WE want details!"

Roland made his way back to the inside of KaibaCorp and breathed out a sigh of relief, when he got inside. He was secretly glad his boss had a romantic interest but felt bad that the pair had gotten pulled into this mess. He knew the rumors were lies; he hadn't ever seen the girl. There was however one thing the paper gotten right: Mr. Kaiba was definitely interested in her. Kaiba had watched her discretely all during the ride here. Roland smiled.

* * *

><p>Mokuba dashed up the stairs after seeing Roland. Roland meant that Seto was here. "Nii-sama!" he shouted, swinging open the door. He ran up to his brother's desk, completely missing the girl lying down on the couch.<p>

"Yes, Mokuba?" Kaiba looked up to greet his brother.

"How was school? I bet it was pretty bad…the kids in my class kept asking me questions. Even my teachers talked about it," the boy rattled on. _ It was so weird._

"I am sorry Mokuba." _You discussed this scandal with my brother. Domino middle school, you will be hearing from me._

"Don't be. Hey maybe this will get rid of that incest rumor," he exclaimed happily. "I hate it when the counselor has her special talks with me, where she asks if I'm abused," he grimaced. _So gross. Thinking about it makes me sick. _

"Hopefully it will," the brunette answered. _Now how to tell him about Kisara._

The younger boy leaned against his brother's desk. "Did you see your dragon girl today? All the boys in school were talking about how pretty she is."

"Mokuba," the older brother began a bit annoyed at other boys, even little ones, finding her pretty.

"And Ray Dekin, who can draw really good, was trying to figure out how big her chest is." Mokaba said, placing his hands to chest and cupping at it, pretending he had boobs. _I've waited so long to do this. _

"Mokuba!" the elder yelled, appalled about these boys were teaching his sweet little brother.

"And then one of the guy said that they're probably big enough to suffocate a guy with, but that it be an awesome way to go," the younger grinned, enjoying the redness overtaking his brother's face.

Kaiba cursed his ability to visualize. Usually it was very handy, allowing him to come up with how things would play out but thinking about being pressed against her chest would only get him in trouble. Picturing that in his mind, he turned bright red.

Light giggling startled the younger brother. Turning around he saw a blue haired girl lying on his brother's couch. _Mature for his age, my ass._

Kaiba smacked his hand to his face, covering his eyes. _And she heard every word of that. Just great._

"Do you want to find out if I can, Mokuba?" she teased with a feral grin. _Naughty little child, but Seto's mine to taunt, honey._

"Kisara!" Seto shouted. _Don't say things of such derogatory nature to Mokuba! _

"Uhh…" the boy sputtered uncomfortably. _She's here!_

She smiled, like a predator about to eat. "That wasn't very nice teasing your poor brother like that. Look how red he is," the girl taunted.

Mokuba looked at his feet intently. "I'm very sorry Nii-sama" the boy said quietly.

"It's ok Mokuba. Mokuba, this is Kisara. Kisara, my little brother, Mokuba," he sighed_. Can't behave for even a minute, can you?_

The woman smiled. "Hello Mokuba." What _a dirty little boy. Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,_ she thought looking at his older brother.

"Um, hi. I'm really sorry for what I said…" _I can't believe I said that in front of her. No wonder Nii-sam tried to stop me._

She waved him off. "It's no big deal. High school boy's minds are much dirtier." She winked at the older brother, who stiffened.

"So why are you here?" the violet eyes boy asked, excited by this development.

"Because I can't go home with all the reporters hounding me. And tomorrow, I'm going to put on skimpy clothing and pose for dragon fetish boy over there," she stuck out her tongue, her still blue tongue. _Let's see how many colors I can get him to change. _Mokuba blushed at her words. His brother took a different approach.

"KISARA!" Seto roared, making the other occupants of them jump. When he calmed down he replied, "She is going to my new model after that woman quit on me." _Why must you say things like that?! Do you enjoy tormenting me?_

"She'll be perfect for the Goddess of Light with her appearance Nii-sama," Mokuba said trying to calm his brother down. _She can get a rise out of him so easily. I've never seen anybody able to make him lose his cool like that. _

Kaiba's intercom beeped. "Mr. Kaiba, your four o'clock is here." _I do not want to see that freak, but working with Industrial Illusions is necessary for my plan. _

"I'll be right there," he briskly answered.

Grabbing his briefcase, he looked to his trusted right hand. "Mokuba keep an eye on her while I go take care of business."

The girl pouted pouted in response. _You've got some nerve implying he's more mature than I am. Don't worry; I'll have fun talking to you little brother…_

Mokuba nodded as his brother opened the door. Before the tall man left, he paused. "Behave," he commanded. _Although why I bother to tell you is moot; with any luck if you stay out of sight, nothing will happen._

Kisara hurled her bag at him, with a glare. _Ass!_ He caught it and threw it back before shutting the door.

"So Kisara, how did this all start?" _Time for details. Innocent look on at 100 percent. _

She startled the small boy when she grabbed him into a headlock. "I'm not fooled by those wide pretty purple eyes. I'm sure your brother gave you all the details he wanted to share. Don't try and trick me." She then gave him a noogie, ruffling his already untamed mane.

"Ah! Ok, I give. No tricking Kisara!" He hopped away from her long reach and then asked, "How did you know I was being sneaky? No one catches on." He stared at her curiously.

"I'm a girl with big blue eyes and a rack to match. Like I don't know a fake innocent look when I see one," she replied, grinning wickedly.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Kisara giggled. "Wouldn't you agree your brother is like Batman?" she asked with a wink. _Time to get you back Captain Asshole_.

Mokuba grinned. He was going to like having her around.

* * *

><p>FINALS ARE DONE! YEAH! Please Review.<p> 


	10. What is to be Repaid

53 Reviews and 2,303 hits!

What is owed…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Bakura would dress sexier…

* * *

><p><span>KaliAnn:<span> "She can push very hard. A dragon needs to be tough."

The Duelist's Heiress: "I will. ;P"

pretzelboy: "I like to keep my plot unpredictable if possible. Keep is exciting that way. Clichés are boring and since we really don't get a good picture of her as a character in that short time she is seen, I think she is very malleable. But she will still have a sweet side…she just hides it for now—can't give away plot bunnies. I'm pleased you like this fic so much!"

Angealroth: "Here is the meeting with Pegasus. Enjoy and good luck with finals."

SetoKaibafan12338: "How do people not make the connection? ! He is so batman!"

Princess Atema: "He does and it will stay that way. :)"

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba sat down in the conference room on the top floor. Across from him sat one Pegasus J. Crawford, sitting with one leg crossed in one of those ridiculous red suits. He frowned. Gozaburo had loved the color as well…<p>

"Hello there Kaiba-boy. Is been so long. We really should meet up more often, you know," the older man began cordially.

"Save-it. Have you reviewed my proposal?" the younger of the two demanded, setting his briefcase down on the table.

Pegasus took a sip from a teacup. "I have, but there are more important things to discuss. Did you read today's paper? It had such a lovely article," the older man said coyly.

"Pegasus," he gritted out, "that load of crap is not worth my time. I only want to discuss my new game. You've been making new cards and I'd like to get a look at them to incorporate them into my system with am agreement that each new card you make gets added into the game."

"I think it's a lovely idea, Kaiba-boy. Almost as lovely as the pretty gem on the front page that you've got your eyes glued to," said the silver-haired man, smiling.

Cobalt blue eyes narrowed. "What concern is that to you?" _You stay away from her!_ He stopped, wondering when he became possessive over a girl he just met_. No, I wouldn't doom even the mutt to Pegasus's company. I am not concerned about her._

With a flippant smile, Pegasus replied, "Who do you think was generous enough to get her to play for Domino high?"

"What are you after?" Suspicion overtook the brunette as he attempted to think what the insane man was after. _Why won't you stop interfering in my life? Go mourn your dead wife and stay the hell away from me!_

Pegasus stilted his head and grinned. "Nothing, but when I had the eye, it showed me such glorious images of a young boy in love with a delicate desert flower. Brought back memories of my Cyndia," the man said, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "So when I ran into the girl on a trip to Germany, I couldn't help myself. I asked her if she'd be willing to move to Domino to play for a school I knew in the area, but she poignantly refused, even after I offered her quite the large sum of money," he said, pouting. but a moment later, his peraly whites were back on display.

"And wouldn't you know it, she had a terrible accident in a gymnastic routine. She spasmed in midair and fractured her left leg and her kneecap upon landing. Such a terrible injury…" the man trailed off, a sad look overtaking his normally cheerful features.

Kaiba froze. _Ripping the card also hurt her physically? How can she still move normally?_

"And so I graciously offered to pay for her surgery and treatment if she agreed to come to Domino after she recovered," he informed the boy.

Arms folded over a muscled chest and blue eyes sparked with mistrust before owner of said body parts spoke. "What are you playing at Pegasus?"

His tone became serious as the silver haired man explained himself. "Something in the eye wanted to give her back to you. Priest Seto's father felt remorseful after his death about what he had done. The eye conveyed his wish to see his reincarnated son happy."

"I am not his son. And he should know that me being happy includes not seeing you," he spat.

Pegaus pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. "So harsh Kaiba-boy. Tell you what, I'll agree to your terms detailed in the proposal you sent me for the new videogame contract if you grant me one small request," Pegasus said, un-crossing his legs._ This is for you own good..._

"And what would that be?" the boy asked back, eager to finish this meeting as soon as possible.

"In a past life she died for you before sealing herself as the Blue Eyes White Dragon to protect you, effectively dooming herself to being a dragon for over three thousand years. Those dragons of yours have done lots for your current self. And you caused her great pain when you ripped the fourth Blue-Eyes in half, taking her Ka away from her, and leaving her with only her Ba*. Most people can't survive having their soul taken from their bodies for twenty-four hours, but she's had hers ripped from her for about two years."

"Just what are you getting at?" the brunette choked out, having a bad feeling about what the man would say next.

"That you owe her. The sun, the moon, the starts, everything, Kaiba-boy. You're fortunate enough to be given a chance with your true love. Don't blow it. I was willing to give myself to darkness just to see Cyndia again. You have no idea what you have!" Pegasus shouted, a desperate look flashing in his eye.

When he calmed, he continued. "Past life Kisara died incredibly young. Now I don't know if history will repeat itself; obliviously the pharaoh's incarnate is still alive as are his friends, but just in case, you need to make sure her time here is pleasant," the man warned solemnly.

With that, the older man left, leaving Seto to his thoughts. His dragons had saved him and his brother several times. Without them, he might have lost Mokuba. Not to mention all the times they've helped him save the world…

And now was she living with only half her soul because of him. He would fix that tomorrow, but what else could he do for her? She was staying with him because that voice told him not to let her out of his sight. Was something after her? He clenched his fists in his lap. She didn't deserve that…

* * *

><p>Kisara meanwhile was explaining to one sweet little bother all the ways in which Kaiba was batman. She told him of the 'caves,' the cape, the super tight, might-as-well-be-tights, pants, his butler Alfred aka Roland, and how both were tall, blue-eyed, CEO billionaires.<p>

"Hell you could be his Robin. The only thing he's missing is a kick-ass villain," the woman chuckled.

Mokuba broke out in a fit of laughter. If only she knew of all the villains…

She plopped down on the couch. "So what time will the caped crusader be back?"

"Well he hates the client he's meeting with but the guy likes to drag out the meeting, so it should be over right at 4:30."

Kisara glanced at the elegant wooden clock on the wall. 4:19. "Cool. And what time do we leave here?"

"It kinda depends on big brother's mood and how much work he's got done," Mokuba explained. "But it's never before nine at night usually."

"Are you any good at getting him to leave sooner?" she asked, grinning.

Mokuba pouted in response, elicited a bark of laughter from the woman.

* * *

><p>Kaiba walked like he was heading to his funeral as he made his way to his office. She would be there and with all the dreams and crap going on, he didn't need tomorrow's card fixing ordeal to prove that she was his Blue-Eyes. He just knew. What was he going to do?<p>

* * *

><p>At exactly 4:28 Kisara asked Mokuba if he had anything to eat. "Hey Mokuba, I'm kinda hungry. The reporters and kids at school ruined my lunch…"<p>

"Hang-on. I'll go to the lounge and grab something. What do you want?"

"I'm not terribly picky so long as its edible." The boy nodded and set off, unaware of the girl's mischievous plan.

As soon as the boy left, the woman darted, determined to catch a bat.

* * *

><p>Kaiba turned the handle to his office and was greeted with silence. His eyes widened as he expected the worse.<p>

"Mokuba? Kisara?" he called out, just a twinge of panic entering his voice. Had someone abducted them? No, she's too tough to be taken without a struggle and the office was to clean for that…did they go somewhere? He told her to stay here. Walking over to his desk, he logged onto his computer to look at his security system.

But before he could get on, two pale arms darted up from under his desk and grabbed him, forcing him tumbling down. As he fell over, he caught sight of a blue blur which soon held him down and leered over him. "Hey Batman. What took you so long?" she said smiling.

He looked up at her. She was straddling his hips pinning his arms to his sides with her thighs wearing her short Domino high uniform skirt. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. If she moved even a tiny bit, that shirt would move up those pale creamy legs of hers. _Dammit! I can't be thinking of you in that context. Vile temptress, quit trying to make me lose my self-control!_

"Get off of me! What if Mokuba sees?" he hissed with an embarrassed blush. His face reddened as the notion of being suffocated with her chest flitted across his mind. By the size, she probably could…

She leaned closer to get to him. "Calm down, I sent him to get food. Now I'm not getting off of you until you promise to leave this place by six. Now decide quickly before little Mokie gets back," she teased.

He tried his best to frown at her but that impish smile and her body pressed against his wouldn't allow it. Did the woman have no concept of what kind of position she was in? Gaining control of himself, he replied, "I have lots of work to do. Six is unreasonable."

"Well can't you take it home with you? Do we have to stay here? I'm almost done with all my homework and I've even started looking at that project Mrs. Jackrin gave us. By six, I'll have nothing to do. And you have no idea the kinds of trouble I get into when I'm bored," she smirked devilishly.

Besides another meeting at five-thirty, he really didn't have much else that he couldn't take home. Suddenly Pegasus' words came back to him…"Six-thirty," he relented.

"Deal," she replied smiling, not moving from on top of the brunette.

"…Kisara, aren't you going to move?" he asked, looking anxiously at the door.

She shook her head, no. "Six-thirty wasn't exactly what I wanted so you can't have it exactly as you wanted. If you want me off, you're going to have to fight me," she said with a mocking grin.

He glared at her, not wanting to give in to her childish game. But if he didn't do it soon, Mokuba would material for a week…

Well he was bigger than her, if only slightly, meaning he should have the advantage. He tired to lift himself up and found that the harder he struggled, the more pressure she applied. With cold blue eyes, he glared up at his captor who eyes simply sparkled with delight.

"Move it," he hissed.

She stared down at him, pressing her forehead against his. The closeness was making him nervous and cross-eyed. She giggled at his expression, and stuck her tongue out. A second later the door of the office jingled, causing the blue-haired beauty to dash away and lay on the couch as if nothing happened.

"Nii-sama, why are you on the floor?" the young boy questioned. _What happened?_

"…never mind that. Why did you leave this idiot alone?" he asked getting to his feet, as said idiot waved cheerily._ You sneaky woman! _

"She was hungry. I'm guessing she's the reason you're on the floor?" the boy smiled, setting down the snacks on the coffee table.

"That's not important. Have you done your homework Mokuba?" the boy asked, trying to change the subject, running a hand though his thick brown locks.

"Some of it."

The elder nodded and started typing at his laptop. The younger brother pulled out his homework and opened a coke. For a little more than thirty minutes, all went well. Clicking keys, the scraping of pens and pencils, and the occasional sip from a soda or crunch of chip were the only things heard.

Kisara set down her pen and put her notebook and books back in her bag. She was done and it was only 5:21. She pulled out her headphones and decided to behave for a little while. But her idea of behave and Kaiba's idea of behave were worlds apart.

One of her favorite songs came on, putting her in a trance almost as she forgot she wasn't alone. It started off innocent enough, with just bobbing her head, but then came the body twist, the shoulder shake, and it all went downhill from there.

Kaiba saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Sparing a quick glance upward, he saw Kisara bobbing her head while she wore her headphones. He noticed she put all her books up and was mildly impressed that she finished her homework. But then she began dancing on the couch, moving her hips back and to some unknown tune, clearly lost in her own little world.

Mokuba was holding his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. The violet eyes boy couldn't decide what was funnier, Kisara and her dancing or his brother's attempts to ignore the girl which only ended in red tinted cheeks.

Finally after five minutes of getting no work done, a new record for the young CEO, he barked, "Kisara!"

With wide innocent blue eyes, she looked over at him, pulling off her headphones. _Why is he so red? _

"Do not do that. It is distracting," he ordered.

She thought for a minute. "My dancing?" she asked.

He nodded.

_I can't dance? Stuff it grumpy._ "Well maybe you should have more self-control. Seriously, getting distracted by dancing. What kind of CEO are you?" she scoffed, returning to her dancing.

A vein on his left temple began twitching. He didn't have self-control. Him, SETO freckin Kaiba! She was infuriating! How the hell was he supposed to be nice and repay her if she kept being such a bitch?

As his blood pressure rose, a chortle interrupted him. His little brother, his ever-faithful little brother, was laughing at him. When Mokuba caught him glaring, he sheepishly smiled. "Sorry nii-sama, but it's not like you to be bothered by anything." _How does she know exactly what to say to set him off like that? She seems so familiar…_

The older boy sighed and tired to work for the next couple of minutes until his meeting.

* * *

><p>At exactly six-thirty the trio snuck out of the building though the back entrance and hopped into the limo. Mokuba gave a confused look to Kisara, who pouted in response. The boy laughed and wondered what she did to get this miracle to work.<p>

Most employees went home by five so the building was mostly empty. Kisara had to duck behind a plant once and under a desk twice but no one saw her. As for the cameras, two of his most trusted employees handled that, so it didn't matter if the cameras saw her. Those two would never rat him out to the press.

The drive home was anything but peaceful however. The reporters saw the limo as it pulled out of the parking lot and swarmed it, trying to see inside. Kaiba thanked god for tinted windows. But even those couldn't save him from the torture of his brother's and Kisara's singing.

"Na na na na na BATMAN!"

Apparently the girl had shared her theory with his brother who was all on board for it. "You could totally be batman nii-sama," the boy said with admiration in his voice.

He tired to ignore the two, which proved to be a mistake as Kisara reacted forward and grabbed at his KC logo belt. "See you even have a utility belt. Now what do you keep in there?" she teased. _Why do I keep doing this? I just want to touch him and I don't know why. I barely know him but I just feel so comfortable with him…_she though blushing lightly.

The poor boy turned beet red while his brother looked away. "Nothing! It just a buckle!" he shouted. Her hand had been dangerous close to a very sensitive area, an area which no one had ever gotten so close to. _You and belt…ugh! Stop tormenting me woman! I am Seto Kaiba and I will not be swayed by a pretty face!_ And then he face-palmed, realizing he called her pretty. _Why do you have to be so attractive? I don't have time for this. I don't care if we were lovers in a past life, I will not be ruled by fate. I can choose any woman I want! I may owe you for all that you've done but I don't have to love you..._

But as he went though his mind rant, she smiled and his resolve wavered. **This is not a curse. We have been given a the gift of a second chance at love. She is forever loyal and you can't argue that you do not enjoy her presence, otherwise you would have gotten rid of her already. When have you ever felt that for any other woman? **Kaiba sighed, knowing himself to have already gone off the deep end, and decided to answer his past self voice…_Then why does she do these things to me? Wasn't your Kisara kind and shy? _**You separated her Ban and Ka, which may have caused the shift in personality. The side of her that adores you is trapped in her missing Ka as your faithful Blue-Eyes. The problem should remedy itself when you fix the card. But remember you and I are not exactly alike so she and my Kisara may be different still…**

_She almost groped nii-sama and all he did was blush. When fangirls try he swats them away and glares. He actually likes her…_ the boy though grinning mischievously.

And then his phone rang and began playing what he learned was the theme song for Batman. The tall woman grinned and hummed along.

He could feel a migraine coming on… What _the hell was I thinking, bringing her with me? _

* * *

><p><span>Footnotes: <span>

*Ka is the monster spirit that reflects the person they come from and Ba is energy of the soul. Ba is used to power the Ka and when you run out of Ba, you die.

* * *

><p>So I don't have regular internet usage this summer. Sucks. But I will be able to update in four days! Review!<p> 


	11. The Invisible Hand of Fate

59 Reviews and 2,766 hits!

At his house…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yugi's voice would actually sound like a guy, not a little girl…

* * *

><p><span>SetoKaibafan12338<span>: "Thanks, I liked writing that part. I bet no one's done that to him!"

KaliAnn: "The public is just curious but yes, there are lots of people pushing them towards one another. In some anime, you can hear thoughts so I like to incorporate that."

Dannyandsamlover: "Writing that analogy was fun. He is so like Batman. Only Yugi and Kisara really try to tease him; most I think are too in awe or fear to try and Jounouchi isn't smart enough…"

The Duelist's Heiress: "And I loved your review."

pretzelboy: "I want the tension to build slowly, like a real relationship. No it's not weird, and who said she'd quit being bitchy all together? That would ruin my fun. Pegasus is an old-school romantic and in my opinion, believes women need to be protected…not that she really need it."

Shadowneko003: "Thank you. I'm glad I kept them in character. I had to think of something to happen when he ripped the card and it fit so nicely. You're reading it because who likes finals? ;P"

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>When the limo stopped at the manor, Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. <em>Today was such a long day. Thankfully it's over.<em>

How wrong the young man was…

When they arrived, it was a little past seven. Kisara gawked at the large manor. _Jesus, it's almost big enough to contain that ego of yours…_

Kaiba ordered his brother to go change out of his school uniform and wash up for dinner while Kisara stood there, unsure what to do.

"Follow, me. The maids have prepared a room for you."

She nodded and walked alongside him. After climbing up a staircase, she was lead down a long hallway to an unmarked door.

Stepping inside the girl was amazed at the sheer size. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, a dresser in front of it and a desk off to the side, near a large window.

"There is a bathroom in the door to the right and my room is just a door down. Mokuba is across the hall from me. Wash up and then go see Mokuba; he'll show you where the kitchen is," the boy ordered.

"When did you do all this?" she asked, amazed at his resourcefulness.

The man crossed his arms over chest and smirked. "During PE when you were playing ever so nicely with our classmates," he said.

She smiled and crackled her knuckles, before heading to the bathroom. "Wait you got me clothes to change into?" the tall girl asked of her host.

He froze, knowing that he hadn't. He didn't keep female clothes lying around…but she was almost as tall as he was… "We're almost the same size. For now you can borrow something of mine. Tomorrow we'll go shopping after the modeling session," he reasoned.

The girl bit her lip, not liking his attitude. "Why don't we just stop by my house?" she whined. _I like my stuff and I feel kind of weird with you buying me things…_

"The media is probably still swarming your house. They will most likely also be at your game. I am sorry but tomorrow will be hard on you," Kaiba answered tiredly. _I hate the media. _

The girl sighed. "Not your fault. But it's cool; I get into the zone when I play so I won't hear them."

He nodded, hoping she was right. "I'll come back and leave some clothes outside the restroom door. There's a laundry chute in the restroom for your dirty clothes. Be ready for dinner by 7:30."

When the door closed, she looked around. It was a nice room, much grander than even her whole apartment. Shrugging, she went to the restroom and got in the shower.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Seto stopped at her door and after hearing the sound of running water, he walked in and left a pile of clothes on the floor next to the restroom.<p>

He had chosen a pair of athletic shorts, a tee-shirt, and a pajama set. It was a bit weird to be giving a girl his clothes. It was something a boyfriend and his girlfriend did with one another. And right now they were sort of just stuck with one another…

But what exactly did he want from her? Countless women had pursued him and not a one had interested him in the slightest. But Kisara knew just what buttons to press. He couldn't recall the last time he blushed but she had made him do it all day long. She was intriguing…maybe further study was necessary before he decided to pursue this or not.

It might all just be teenage hormones. Seto frowned, _I skip that ridiculous part of puberty and it's biting me in the ass now of all times._

* * *

><p>In the shower, Kisara thought about the past week. It was almost surreal. She was involved in a scandal with one of Japan's most eligible bachelors. And now she was at his house, hiding from the media. She took deep breath to take it all in. And then there was Mr. Seto Kaiba himself. There was just something about him that made her want to be near him.<p>

She reddened remembering how she had grabbed hold of his belt. At the time it had just caught her eye. It was only as she actually held it in her hand that she realized what she was doing. _His blush was epic,_ she giggled.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big white towel, cracking the door to peek out and make sure she was alone. She spotted the pile of clothes on the floor, picked them up and stepped back into the restroom. It was too cold out there after being in the steamy tub.

She was most fortunate she when back in the restroom to change, because her gracious host had done something not so gracious and turned on the camera he kept in the room. All the rooms in the house sans his room, Mokuba's room, and the bathrooms had cameras in them. It was mainly to make sure his staff was not doing anything they weren't supposed to be doing, but there was no reason why he couldn't use them for other purposes.

He wasn't a good man. He had morals but when he wanted something nothing stood in his way. And using a camera to spy on a house guest was hardly near the top of his worst things I have done list. Besides, he really didn't know her so it was in his best interests to keep an eye on her…

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the CEO tried to push the image of her in that towel out of his mind. A minute later, she stepped out, wearing his baby blue pajamas.

They were a bit too long, she had to roll them once and it looked rather snug in the chest but they did fit. She reached in her backpack and pulled out a hairbrush. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she methodically brushed her hair, while deep in thought about her predicament.

_I'm lucky he's being so kind to me. This room is kickass. I'm going to need to do a bit of rearranging but it's very nice. _ She looked down at her outfit and giggled softly. _He wears little kid pjs! And he had his initials on the pocket! Dork…_

Kaiba watched her carefully. His pajamas looked good on her…

She finished her task and walked over to Mokuba's room, knocking on the door. "Coming!"

Mokuba emerged, wearing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her wardrobe choice.

"Chill, squirt. Genius forgot I needed clothes and this is what he gave me."

The young boy grinned. She was wearing his nii-sama's clothes. It didn't matter the reason only that she was. He led her downstairs to the kitchen, where a meal had been prepared. The chef had made the meal earlier and set it down, before taking his leave. He was incredibly surprised that both Kaiba brothers were home before nine. Usually he made the meal, covered it or refrigerated it, and then left to go home by 8:00. Today he got to leave at 7:20!

As there were only two plates out, Mokuba pulled down a third and handed it to Kisara.

The violent eyed teen served himself and then his brother, allowing Kisara to serve herself. His eyes widened when he saw how much she put of her plate.

Noticing his gaze, the girl grinned. "I'm an athlete. This is nothing."

Kaiba strode down a minute later and sat across from his brother. Kisara took a seat to his right. There was a big table in the dining room but the brothers preferred to eat at the small table in the kitchen. After all there were only two of them.

Dinner went smoothly. Mokuba told the two all about his day and then excused himself to go play some games. He figured nothing exciting would happen while he was present.

Kaiba watched Kisara eat and wondered, _Where the hell does she put it all?_

When she finished, she smiled and looked up at him. "What?"

"How can you eat such a large amount of food?"

She shrugged. "I've always had a big appetite."

Kaiba watched her down the last of her plate. "If you're done, I'm going to go to my office. I'll show you where it is in case you need something and then you can go to your room."

She nodded and followed after him, observing all the expensive looking furniture and trinkets along the way.

When they made it to his office, he stepped inside and went over to his desk. His office was on the hallway opposite the staircase to the bedrooms and had in it a very long mahogany desk, a small couch, a coffee table, and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall in it.

_Hm, he hasn't done his homework…"_Hey you need to go over that binder Mrs. Jackrin gave us. So when you have time come get it from me. It's a long project and from what I gathered on chapter one it's one of those see how hard it will be when you older things. And according to it, we're kinda like married…" she said grimacing. _What is this the year everyone throws me at Kaiba? Everyone keeps pushing us together and we just met!_

A well defined eyebrow rose in response, but she paid no heed. "Our first assignment is to list out three potential career choices, their average salaries, and why they would be a good fit for either of us," she explained.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, this is gonna suck."

He sighed. "I've already written down mine but it needs to be typed," Kisara said.

Kaiba processed this and quickly replied, "I'll lend you one of my spare laptops. Go get the binder while I get a laptop set up for you."

She nodded and left to her room. _Good thing the rooms are just of the opposite side of the staircase. This house is a freckin maze!_

A few minutes later she returned with the binder and a pillow. Kaiba set up a laptop for her on the coffee table. Placing the binder on the table, she took a notebook and the laptop before lying down on the floor with her pillow under her arms.

Kisara opened a word document, beginning her assignment whereas Kaiba sat at his desk to finish up some important contract documents.

For twenty minute the two worked in silence, the only sounds emitting being the soft clicking of keys. It was nearing nine at night when Kisara finally spoke again. "Hey can I watch the news in here?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded, usually catching it it at ten but seeing no reason why he couldn't watch it earlier.

She turned on the television and flipped to the news channel. _I wouldn't have pegged her for one to care for the news…_

At nine, the preview for all that would be going on played. "And today we have some very interesting news here in Domino. Our very own Seto Kaiba has finally found a romantic interest. More news after sports," the broadcast said as the pictures from the newspaper flashed on screen.

Kaiba gritted his teeth. Of course the news channel would cover this crap. He looked down at a scowling Kisara. "I hate these bastards. It's not real news! It's just tabloid junkie crap!" she hollered.

The man's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "We should watch to find out what these idiots say this time."

She enjoyed watching the first half of the news segments, but was not looking forward to this special 'news' report at the end.

Finally the report began. "We all know that young Mr. Kaiba is quite popular with the ladies. He has countless fangirls including women of noble upbringing, but he has found a lovely gem right here at our own Domino High, where he attends his last year of his high school career. Her name is Kisara Levanokwitz a tall beauty who plays on several of her school's sports teams."

Several pictures of the two appeared on screen. The ones from the paper, one of them walking to class, one in homeroom, one of them in PE today jogging…

"When the hell did they take those?" she squeaked.

The report went on to say how close the two of them were and showed Kisara fleeing the reporters from her house and then again at school earlier today. "And look at her go. Bet she has enough stamina to sate that dragon fetish of her lover," the reporter joked, making them both turn a lovely shade of rouge.

"…this will never go away," she stammered out. _Enough with the dragon fetish!_

Kaiba placed his hands in front of him to think of how to best approach this. It was as if some invisible hand was just throwing them at one another.

When the news ended, the blue-haired woman gave him a pointed stare. _I can't stay in here with him. It's just too weird…_"I'll leave my work here, I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Goodnight," he bade as she left the room. He turned on the monitor connected to the camera in her room. He then wired it to his laptop, turning off the monitor, just in case Mokuba came in. _Never know when Mokie will pop in…_

She went to the restroom and five minutes later came out and hopped into bed, taking down the fluffy white pillows and laying them out vertically as if subsisting for someone. She cuddled up to the right of this pillow person and fell asleep soon after. _I really wish the bed was near the window but I'm too tired to move it right now…and I need my sleep after all the crazy stiff that happened today._

_Why does she lay like that? Who is that pillow representing?_ he thought jealously.

She stayed there moving only slightly the whole time he watched in between doing work and the stupid school assignment he had been given. At two thirty he finally decided it was time to go to bed.

* * *

><p>After he closed his bedroom door, he made his way to his bathroom. First he emptied his pockets, taking out his cell phone, his security ID, his wallet, and the tube of blueberry body paint he confiscated from Kisara.<p>

His felt his checks go hot, reflecting on her eating the damn stuff and then offering the tube to him. _Kisara doesn't understand the meaning of discretion._

Still, he was curious which made him unscrew the top. People always made a fuss about it. It was only corn syrup, food coloring, and artificial flavoring. Just what was the big deal?

She had said it tasted good…

He squeezed the tube and put a drop on his index finger which he then brought to his mouth. It was tart but defiantly good. Kind of like candy…candy which a person licked off of another person. He shuddered, hiding the tube in a drawer. He would have to properly dispose of it tomorrow. If the help saw it, it be all over the news within the hour.

When he finished getting undressed, he stepped into the shower and let the warm water ease the tension in his body. Today had been stressful. From school to the news report, everyone had gotten on his nerves. And that siren, sleeping just a door away, had been no help. At every turn, she taunted him with those long milky legs of hers, that shimmery blue hair, and…he shook his head to dispel his thoughts and set the nozzle to cold. _Even in my thoughts you continue to plague me. _

With his shower over, Seto laid down, hoping tomorrow went smoother.

* * *

><p>Enjoy. Updates will be sporadic but I think I can pull one off in two days (since this chapter was slow but necessary for my plans…) if I get some reviews! See I've been updating at the Starbucks near my house, so if you take the time to review, I'll take the time to walk there.<p>

I'm thinking of making it M due to my poll results…review!


	12. She Plays by Her Own Rules

72 Reviews and 3,354 hits!

Uh-oh…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, someone would call Kaiba out on how those epic coats defy gravity.

* * *

><p><span>Shadowneko003<span>: "Nope, they won't. Hope finals went well."

Youngbountygirl: "Lol."

SetoKaibafan12338: "Aw, giver her more credit than that. It would char broiled by lighting."

Mario123: "Blushing Kaiba is awesome and the batman remarks are fun to write."

KaliAnn: "I bet he wouldn't be used to a girl in his house."

The Duelist's Heiress: "It was sweet."

Angealroth: "He will continue to open up, albeit slowly."

Pretzelboy: "He will be surprised when he learns that. Thanks, I enjoy the build-up as opposed to rushing."

Elias: "I think that Kaiba would not automatically accept her at first."

Kimeflowers: "Thank-you."

Ricebovino: "You sure know how to lay on the compliments. Thank-you."

Vanadesse Meldriel: "YAY to men in coats! I'm pleased to hear you think they are in character. And your review was lovely."

Mamoru4ever: "Don't worry, I laugh while I write. Thanks for your review."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>The next day Kisara woke up at 6:32 a.m. with no alarm. She made it to the bathroom when she realized something was horribly wrong. She had no undergarments. Last night she just hadn't worn any…<em>Crap, I need to find the laundry room and wash them before today's game. I can't be running all over the field with no sports bra.<em>

She did her morning routine and put on the shorts and tee-shirt her host had lent her. The shorts were longer than hers, but it wasn't like she had never bought boy's clothing before; they were usually roomier than those made for girls. She sighed, knowing she'd go have to talk to Kaiba. _As if life couldn't get anymore embarrassing…_

She exited her room and walked next door to Kaiba's. She cracked the door and peeked in._ Crap he's asleep. Well duh only weirdos are up at 6:30 on at Saturday._ She closed the door and went back to her room. _Well I guess I'll stretch and do a light workout till he gets up…_

What she didn't know was just how light of a sleeper the brunette was. He woke up immediately, seeing her shadow in the doorway. He got up after she left and pulled his laptop out, logging on to the camera link, curious as to what she was up to so early in the morning.

She was back in her room, sitting on the floor. _What the hell is she up to? Oh yoga…guess she needs to be limber for her game. Dear god, did she just put her leg behind her head?_

Kisara, unaware of the scrutiny of her host, was doing various yoga positions to get the blood flowing. And indeed it was getting the blood flowing, for both her and Kaiba. The young CEO shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

_Dammit. And she's just stretching_. He felt his face redden and his pants tighten some more. He contemplated switching off the program, but that would mean she won. He could control himself. No woman would get to him. He would just will it down, with his god-like self-control.

But then she did the bridge…

He slammed the laptop shut and headed to the restroom for a cold shower. He would deal with whatever it was she wanted afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Come in," said Kisara, when she heard a knock on her door. Kaiba strode in, dressed in his usual fanfare, complete with evil flaring coat.<p>

"Breakfast will be served in thirty minutes," he said stiffly, keeping his face impassive.

"Before that, I kinda need to know where the laundry room is. See last night I used the laundry chute for my clothes and I need my undergarments for today's game. Don't think I can borrow yours and I doubt you have a bra," she teased. _This is awful. I don't want to tell him this. Keep a straight face, Kisara!_

_She isn't wearing anything underneath those pajamas? My pajamas! _His face erupted volcano red in the moments to follow. After taking a deep breath to relax his nerves, he motioned for her to follow him. He did not trust his voice to speak…

The laundry room was in the basement, underneath the kitchen. He sped her along, hoping the cook didn't see her. Yesterday he gave his entire house staff the weekend off, except for the cook who was told to cook breakfast and then leave. No one would be here for lunch and dinner would be take-out. When they got there, she waltzed past him, as if she had lived here her entire life, and started a load of laundry.

"Thanks," she smiled.

He nodded and then they both went and sat at the table, covered in delicious breakfast items. Kisara got down another plate, not wanting to steal Mokuba's, and served herself some eggs, oatmeal, and blueberry pancakes. Kaiba poured himself some coffee and grabbed the paper.

Skimming the news, he was pleased when he didn't find anything on him. He knew the trashy magazines would have him on the front page, with some ridiculous headline, but it was good not to see it in the actual newspaper.

Kisara noticed Kaiba hadn't eaten much and frowned. "Eat," she commanded, scooping some food on his plate. _You're still growing, you twit. You need more food._

"I eat plenty," he defended, lowering the newspaper. _I do not need anyone taking care of me. I have been doing it for myself and Mokuba since I was ten. _

"I eat more than you, and I'm a girl. Eat."

"You eat like a monster. You could probably win one of those stuff your face contests," he countered, an angry look passing his eyes, as she continued to disturb him.

She pursued her lips. "I have, but that's not the point. You've only had coffee. You're what, 6'2" and that's all you're going to eat?"

"I can feed myself. Stop bothering me." He picked the newspaper back up.

She glared and came at him with a spoon.

* * *

><p>And that's how Mokuba found them, Kisara straddling his brother in a chair, with a spoon full of eggs, trying to make his open his mouth.<p>

"EAT DAMN YOU!" the blue haired girl screamed, as he tried to pry the spoon out of her hands. _Get off of me woman! This is inappropriate behavior!_

"Nii-sama?" the boy asked.

Seto's eyes went wide. "Mokuba, I-mumph!"

"HA!" she shouted in triumph, having stuck the spoon in his mouth and then placed her hand over it so he couldn't spit it out. "Now chew," she ordered.

The young billionaire glowered at her, and just to not let her win, made at childish attempt at spitting the eggs back out.

Kisara leaned back and grabbed another spoon full of eggs, putting it near her mouth. "Do it and I'll spit eggs at you."

His eyes narrowed, telling her "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. And I'll enjoy it too. Now shut-up and swallow!" _This is stupid, but you need more nutrition than coffee alone. _

Reluctantly, he did as he was told, his pride wounded. "Happy, you damn harpy?" _How the hell are you able to pin me down? Monster woman._

"No. You still need to eat more. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so eat," she said, poking him in the chest. _You're so freckin' stubborn!_

Mokuba's laughter ended their fight. "Nii-sama you need to have more than coffee for breakfast. Cook's food is delicious. Why don't you want to eat?"

Kaiba huffed, and grabbed his fork form his plate, eating a bite of pancake. Kisara smiled and got off of him.

_I am fully capable of eating on my own. I don't like a big breakfast and sitting on top of me is unacceptable! And Mokuba saw! Traitorous brat agreeing with him! I know he'll mention this later…_

He glared at her all during the duration of breakfast. She grinned back at him in return.

* * *

><p>Later after the load of laundry had finished, Kisara took her shower and got dressed. Coming down in Kaiba's borrowed shorts and tee-shirt, she saw the two brothers waiting at the stairs.<p>

"I'm dropping you off near the school. Roland will pick you up in a blue unmarked car when your game is over."

"Great and thank-you," she beamed.

The ride there was peaceful. When she got out of the car, Mokuba wished her good luck.

She ruffled his hair and replied, "Thanks, but I got skill on my side."

* * *

><p>Kaiba and his brother pulled away. As soon as the girl was gone, Mokuba pounced on his brother. "She was in your lap this morning," he teased. <em>And she looked pretty comfy.<em>

Kaiba's ears tipped pink, as he worked at controlling his blush. "She is a crazy woman who holds no concept of personal space." _Or decorum…_

"And you like her. Maybe I should tell her you dream about her," he said slyly, making his older brother frown. "Oh, Kisara, I love you and I want to have babies with you," he cooed.

Kaiba had enough. He pulled his bother over and held him in a headlock as he tickled him into submission. "You ever mention that to her, and I'll tell Rebecca about that time I caught you looking at her panties when her skirt blew up," the older boy threatened.

Mokubs's eyes flashed dangerously. "I was not! They had teddy bears on them; it caught my eye," he pouted. _You said you'd never mention it…_

Seto chuckled. "Whatever you say." The two were quiet for a while, both lost in their thoughts until they reached their destination.

"So you're sure you're ok with me going to hang out Yugi?" _I have questions to ask. I know he'll know how this rumor started and maybe he can tell me why I feel like I know Kisara. _

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "They are regrettably your friends and if you must hang out and play video games with them, then I have little choice. The shoot will be boring anyway." _Why must you like those fools?_

* * *

><p>When Kisara arrived at the field, she saw that her coach and a few others were already present. Coach Yuba was handing out jerseys and shorts. She took hers and went to the locker room.<p>

One of the girls walked up to her. "Hey, they're going to trash talk you because of this fetish business. Don't let it distract you," she ordered.

Kisara rolled her eyes. "Like I'd let some retards get to me. I'll be fine."

They all warmed up until the game began. The stands were filling up fast. "Aw, look they're here for you, dragon girl," a girl from the opposing team said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm more important than this whole game," the tall woman smirked, trying to save face.

The announcer then went through all the players' names. Lots of shouts and lewd questions were issued when Kisara was called. _This sucks_.

"Hey dragon girl, I'd love to ride you!"

"Can you tell anything about your relationship with Mr. Kaiba?"

"Is it true you use vanilla body paint?"

The girls took their positions and the game began. Right at the start, Kisara got hold of the ball and began running to the goal. But then number four, the same girl who made that remark just had to speak. "It seems you're fast in all aspects of life."

Blue eyes narrowed. The tall girl paused and looked at the other player before winding up and kicking the ball straight at her. The girl smirked, believing she had psyched the other girl out and that the ball would be easy to catch. When it made contact with her thigh however, she keeled over in pain, requiring help to be escorted off the field.

Whispers abounded. _God she is strong_. It wasn't long before she scored her first goal.

Looking to the crowd she saw a few reports trying to blend in. She knew all eyes were on her making her smiled cheekily.

By halftime Kisara had taken out three players in her anger. She had hit one of those bitches in the face and had gotten a yellow card. All the comments just made her play harder. Even the announcer had been a dick, calling her dragon girl and talking about her impressive stamina…everyone had laughed. She ran faster to escape them, scoring with vicious ferocity. They were up 4-0.

She walked over to her coach. "We're up by four and I've gotten rid of some of their starting line-up. I'm gonna go before I commit a felony," she muttered. _I can't believe I'm leaving a game because of other people! This does not happen to me!_

Coach Yuba laughed. "The team will be fine without you. One game's not worth losing you to murder for the rest of the season."

She smiled, glad he understood. "You know Kaiba and I barely know each other. I still don't understand how this all started but its messing with my head and pissing me off."

"It will pass and as a plus, the girls will respect you after such a phenomenal win."

"Thanks. Gotta go," she waved and jogged off.

She smiled at Roland and signaled for him to meet her in the parking lot.

When she got here, he had to the car ready. "Leaving already, miss?"

"If I don't I'll kill someone. Besides there's no way we'll lose and I bet captain grumpy will be happy."

They arrived at the photo shoot thirty minutes later. It was only 1:45. Roland had called Kaiba and told him of the situation. Kisara had been right, he was happy.

* * *

><p>When she got there, Roland directed her to a bathroom where a change of clothes had been provided. After bathing, she was shoved over to wardrobe.<p>

"You will need to put on these first, honey," a flamboyantly gay designer informed her, handing her some white star shaped pasties.

"Why?" she asked, with a disgusted face on.

"A bra will show and that would just be tacky. But we need them to hide your nipples," he explained casually.

A vein throbbed in her head. "No pasties." _Strippers wear those. I will not._

The designer, grabbed his phone and texted his boss. A few minutes later, Kaiba stormed over, "Why won't you put on the costume?" he gritted out. _I knew you were going to be difficult. What possessed me to think a tomboy could model? _

She flung the pasties at his face. "He wants me to put stickers on my boobs."

Kaiba openly blushed, handing the stickers back to Kisara. "It won't be for long…" he muttered. _Why must you be so blunt? Seto_ internally sighed; he usually preferred blunt information.

"Easy for you to say. They're not going on your nipples." _Boys are so stupid. It's going to suck getting these things off. I bet it will feel like a big nipple band-aid._ _I ought to make you wear a set. _

Kaiba looked away. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. His designer, Mr. Louis noticed his pink tinted cheeks. _Ah so he is seeing her. Never seen the boy blush before. It's nice to see him flustered. _

He sighed. How was he going to get her to wear those? _She looks angry…what the hell would placate her? _"Kisara after the shoot we'll stop at the midget's house and I'll let you tee-pee or egg it or whatever it is you delinquent monkeys do."

"Really?" she perked right up. When he nodded, she grabbed the pasties and went into the dressing room. Kaiba exited, glad to have that done with.

Mr. Louis then threw a plain white thong over the door. "No panty lines either dearie." Loud cursing was heard soon after.

* * *

><p>Thirty-one minutes later, she was fully dressed in her outfit. A long, flowing sheer like white gown cascaded down her body. It had a small v-neck cut, where her ample cleavage showed and long feathery sleeves that attached to a ring on her finger. Her hair had big waves in it, with small gems scattered in it, a diamond tiara on her forehead. Light glittery make-up adorned the sides of her faces with pale blue lipstick on her once pink lips. She wore light metallic blue eye shadow and matching nail polish. Seto's eyes glazed over as he took in her full image. She was stunning.<p>

Barefoot, she walked over to Kaiba. "You're going to owe me more than a egging. 'No panty lines either, my dearie.'" she imitated Mr. Louis' proper accent.

The blush returned, watching her sashay off. Indeed, there were no panty lines…

* * *

><p>The shoot went well. She was good at following direction and was surprisingly smarter than most models. His photographer would snap the shots in various poses and then when he was done with one whole particular scene, Kaiba would have her stand still for a bit scan her image with his computer. The pictures were mainly for reference and for making up new poses. He had her stand on a model Blue-Eyes White Dragon head, suspend her in midair and fly around, had her hold a giant sword and pose for battle, and then lie in a pool of water.<p>

Finally it came time for the water scene. He felt his pulse quicken. He had constructed a ceramic pond, surrounded by dark blue stones that glowed faintly. In the game, the player would find her trapped in a pool of darkness, having to first free her before she would help.

She laid down, her light blue hair sprawling out around her. The brunette breath caught in his throat. _She is amazing…_

She closed her eyes and the photographer took several shots at various angles. The crew was watching, confirming that their boss was with the woman from the newspaper. But they knew to be quiet, or bye-bye job and all its fantastic benefits.

"That is all for today. I will stay to scan her in my computer, but the rest of you can go," he barked out his orders. Some looked on suspiciously, but left nonetheless. If their boss wanted some alone time with his girlfriend, who were they to stop him?

When he was sure they were gone, he pulled the ripped card from his pocket and walked over to her. "Hold this," he told her.

She glanced up and him. "This has taken way longer than an hour, fetish-boy."

He rolled his eyes. "We're almost done. Just one more scan." She grumbled but reached up for the card anyway.

When she touched it, her eyes glowed as the whole room light up in a blinding flash of light. Kaiba had to shield his eyes. The brightness passed, and the boy opened eyes to see her floating with the restored card.

"Kisara?" he called out. Getting no response, he jumped in and cradled her head. She wasn't moving…

* * *

><p>Cliffy. Deal with my evil. :P But I can update soon, although it may be short…depends on how long I work tomorrow. Review. Also I don't know soccer rules about fouls (not too popular here in the States)…all the internet sites were incredibly vague. Can you get a foul for hitting someone with the ball? Like kicking it so hard it hurts them? I got hit with a stray one once, and I fell over…<p> 


	13. Terse Encounters

80 Reviews and 3,894 hits!

Testosterone and explanation...

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Mokuba would not be at crotch level to his older brother.

* * *

><p><span>KaliAnn: <span>"I almost feel bad for him."

SetoKaiabfan12338: "Lol, perverted Seto. Breakfast was amusing to write."

mario123: "I do not, but I may look for someone. I sadly, cannot draw."

The Duelist's Heiress: "More evil cliffy's to come…hehe."

Mamoru4ever: "Thank-you for realizing that it's not out of character for any teenage male to be sexually attracted to a girl. Too bad it's basically another cliffy…"

pretzelboy: "It wasn't purposely perverted. He wanted to know why she came to his room and when he turned on the link, her stretching was what he got. And it would be pretty hard not to get dirty thoughts seeing a girl stretch in weird contorted positions. "

Angealroth: "Laughing breaks, lol. And sadly, more cliffy."

Elias: "Thank-you."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Kaiba was for once at a loss of what to do. She wasn't moving. Cautiously he reached for her wrist to feel for a pulse. There was none.<p>

His eyes bugged out, as he felt his thought process escape him. _No, you told me to do this to her. Why would you tell me to do something to her that would kill her? I will hunt you down you damn hologram voice!_

* * *

><p>When Mokuba ran into the store, shock took over his normally excited features as he took in the sight of his friends. They were covered in bruises and cuts. Yugi even sported a busted lip.<p>

"What happened?" the boy asked.

The gang was sitting in Yugi's living room playing a new videogame. They had all deduced that Kaiba hadn't told his little brother about their part in this media mess or about Kisara's revenge.

Yugi decided to broach the subject. It was what the sneaky younger Kaiba had been waiting for. "Say, Mokuba what do you know about the new rumor your brother's involved with?"

"I know it started at his school. Nii-sama avoided all my questions though…" he said sadly, turning the pout on.

"Well, Mokuba we got some news for ya,'" Jounouchi said before Yugi gave him a rundown of what happened.

Mokuba paused and thought of all the things he had went through. From Pegasus and his creepy eye to all the weirdness of Battle City and then the ordeal with Dartz…he knew what his brother thought about this magic hocus-pocus bullshit but he also knew when said genius was in denial. Too much had transpired to make him think Yugi and his friends were just making all this stuff up.

_Ni-sama like being in control and magic takes that away from him. So even with all that we've seen, he will not acknowledge it…but maybe with __the Blue-Eyes here he will..._

"I knew there was a reason Kisara seemed so familiar!" the boy said excitedly.

"You're not mad?"

The younger boy sighed. "A little bit, yes. That rumor has caused a lot of problems for nii-sama so I wish you told me first so that we could have confronted this together. You know how Nii-sama feels about magic; he's not going to just accept it but with a bit of prodding things would have gone smoother. And then he's not really good with feelings so rushing things was really mean. But I know Nii-sama would have ignored her for as long as possible so I can understand why you guys tried to sped things along. Plus i know you didn't mean for it to spiral out of control into dragon fetish like it did. But I am sorry she beat you guys up," he said, resolving to speak with her. She just didn't know that they had meant well. _And shame on Nii-sama telling her Yugi's a crazy cultist…_

"Well we're sorry little buddy, but is all cool now right?" Honda asked.

"Yeah," the boy smiled.

"You just said she seemed familiar. Have you met her?" Anzu asked.

"No, but I saw her picture and it felt like I've met her before," he lied, causally. _Nii-sama doesn't want anyone to know she's with us…I'll see what else I can learn before I say anything._

The group then told Mokuba all about why it was important for them to know what was going on. "If any magicy, Egypt stuff happens, ya gottta tell us. Last time things got crazy and we all know your bother will try and fight alone. It's not safe man," explained Jounouchi.

"We stand a better chance against whatever evil creature appears together than alone. So please help us stay informed," pleaded Yugi.

The boy nodded, in an effort to placate his friends. Yugi and the guys were great, but they were no nii-sama. He resolved to only tell them what he deemed necessary because he knew how much he brother valued his privacy. _I didn't think about a new evil resurfacing. But it is a strong possibility with the reincarnated Blue-Eyes meeting my brother. But nii-sama is strong. He doesn't really need their help..._

* * *

><p>Kaiba was in a state of panic. He gingerly lifted her out of the water and positioned her on the ground beside him. She had no pulse but something kept telling him she wasn't dead yet. Carefully he placed his hand over her left breast and found a small heartbeat, releasing the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.<p>

_But what was he going to do now? And why did she pass out?_

"Her Ba and Ka have to fuse together. She is simply drained. Let her rest and she will be fine." The spirit said, materializing beside him.

Kaiba jumped and grabbed his chest, surprise overtaking his face. "YOU!" he shouted in shock.

His past self simply stared at him. "You're not real. "I'm just in shock…I'm imagining him."

In response, the priest glided over and poked him in the forehead. Kaiba felt it and shivered. _This is not happening. He is not real. Duel Monsters is only a game._

"Whether or not you chose to believe it, I am as real as you are."

"Then where were you when I thought she was dead?" the man huffed after masking his shock at his other self's appearance.

When the priest would not answer his query, he sighed, "I am going crazy. Making girls pass out in pools, believing it will help her and then talking to a 3000 year old hologram…I should have never ripped that card. It's caused me to go off the deep end."

The priests shook his head. "You had to rip the card. When Kisara died in ancient Egypt, she stayed behind in her Ka form to protect me, severing her Ba and Ka. Present day Kisara's energies had to be separated as well so that when they rejoined, my Kisara could be fixed as well, which is the only way you Kisara can access her true power.

"And why would she need that? In case you haven't noticed, there are no monsters around," the man sarcastically said, gesturing to the empty room.

"Not yet," he said sadly, fading away.

"You get back here! What do you mean 'not yet?'" he shouted, but his past life self had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>With the help of Roland, he snuck Kisara out of the building and into his limo. He carried her while Roland kept a lookout for anyone, shouting at whoever they came across to leave immediately.<p>

_And I still have to go get Mokuba…_he thought rubbing his forehead. Kisara laid strewn about, her head in his lap and her legs dangling over the seat because of her stature. Without thinking he ran his hand along the side of her face, brushing a stray hair back in place. But when he realized what he done, as if the action had burned him, he quickly withdrew his hand.

To distract himself, Kaiba pulled out the repaired card. He didn't want to return it, but a promise was a promise.

"Sir, we have arrived at Kame Game shop."

"Thank-you Roland," he replied, slipping out of the limo and laying Kisara down gently. Calmly he walked to the door, the small jingle of bells indicating his entrance.

"Good day, how can I help you?" Mr. Muto beamed. "Oh Kaiba, how are you today?"

With purposeful stride, the boy approached the counter. "Here, it's fixed. I have also come for Mokuba; it's almost dinner time," the boy said, reluctantly handing the card over.

The old man's eyes widened at the sight of the now whole card. But he had already made his decision. "You keep it."

Kaiba froze. _Is he serious? This card is incredibly valuable. You don't simply give away a Blue-eyes White Dragon!_

"It's attached to that girl's soul. I think it should belong to its rightful owner," the old man patiently explained, his purple eyes shining brightly.

Kaiba nodded gratefully. "Thank-you," he replied, respectfully.

"But I would like to ask that you tell that girl to stop attacking my grandson and his friends. They took a real beating from her," he admonished.

"Like I can control that woman…" the CEO muttered.

Jolly laughter assaulted the boy's ears. "What man can! Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!"

* * *

><p>From his spot in the living room, Yugi heard his grandfather's familiar guff. "Hang on guys, I'll be right back," he said, pausing their videogame. When he went downstairs he saw Kaiba and grandfather talking.<p>

"Kaiba-kun?" he asked.

"I am here for Mokuba. It's about to be dinner time," Kaiba said stiffly.

"I'll go get him. Be right back boys," Mr. Muto said, leaving the two to chat.

"Kaiba I am sorry for the trouble I caused you and Kisara," Yugi apologized, looking repentant.

"Your apology means nothing to me Yugi. I will be leaving as soon as Mokuba is ready."

By then, the others had come down, after learning form Mr. Muto that the elder Kaiba was here.

"Shut-up! If you had just talked to her, Yugi wouldn't have had to do that!" shouted Jounouchi.

"It's none of Yugi's business who I talk to," the tall man hissed.

"But Seto, she's the Blue-Eyes. What is a new evil is lurking about?" Mokuba said, appearing next to his friends.

_Of course they'd get Mokuba in on this. Dammit!_ "And now you fill my little brother's head with ridiculous lies. Thank-you Yugi."

"You know it's true. She is your dragon, fetish boy," the blonde replied, getting his stance ready to fight after teasing his rival.

Kaiba faced his younger brother. "That fictitious story is ridiculous. Kisara is a person, not a monster."

"Could have fooled me," scoffed Jounouchi, his eyes moving to the angry purple bruises on his friends. _Damn woman attacked us!_

Cobalt blue eyes turned to angry slits. "What did you say?" he hissed.

"Ya heard me, rich boy."

"She kicked soccer balls at you. If you had half a brain, you might have thought to dodge," Kaiba taunted.

"You take that back," the shorter man shouted.

"Guys, you shouldn't fight," Yugi replied, trying to ameliorate the situation. _This is bad. Kaiba got mad at Pegasus just for making his card turn into its toon version and Jounouchi just insulted the real deal. _

"Yugi's right you guys. We may have bigger problems to face soon," Anzu reasoned.

"No one cares to listen to you, friendship freak. This is between me and the mutt," Kaiba snapped, not in the mood for one of her speeches.

"Anzu is not a freak!" Yugi shouted, angrily.

_Oh boy, to be youthful and full of testosterone _ thought Grandpa.

Hotheaded as ever, Jounouchi charged, throwing a punch at Kaiba's head. The more agile man ducked and grabbed the other boy's arm, twisting it behind his back. "Try all you want mutt, you'll always be worthless."

"Let go of Jounouchi!" shouted Honda and Yugi, coming to aid their friend. Kaiba threw the blonde at his friends, using him a weapon to knock over his friends. The trio landed in a heap near the counter, groaning loudly. Anzu rushed over to help them up.

"Losers shouldn't pick fights. Mokuba we're leaving," the proud man ordered.

"But nii-sama, Yugi only wanted to apologize."

"Mokuba, we have dinner plans, remember?" the boy hinted, hoping his brother realized his hidden meaning. _He doesn't know about her being passed out, but he knows she's with me._

"Yes, nii-sama," the boy replied dejectedly, glancing back at his friends sadly and mouthing 'I'll talk to him when he cools off.'

Kaiba ushered his little brother into the limo and quickly stepped in. Mokuba's eyes widened at the sight of the unconscious girl. _What happened?_

"She's just resting Mokuba. Today was stressful," Seto explained.

"She looks like a real goddess of light, nii-sama," he said. _She must really be tired._

Kaiba nodded, the limo speeding off to their manor.

* * *

><p>Kaiba carried the blue haired woman to her room and laid her down tenderly. Mokuba watched with a small smile. It was nice to see his bother being kind to someone he wasn't related to.<p>

The brunette retrieved his laptop from his room and went downstairs where his brother had already ordered take-out.

Setting it up, he turned on the camera link, making up his mind to never use the camera link after she woke up. Originally he used it because he did not trust a stranger in his house, but after getting to know her, there was really little need for such measures. Kisara was no hardened criminal. _Annoying and pushy yes_, he thought recalling breakfast. _But not a mastermind. _

All day the sight of her stretching had gotten to him. God was she limber. He felt his mouth become dry. He purses his lips and pushed such thoughts out of his head.

He hadn't meant to watch necessarily; he was only curious as to why she would come to his room so early. But seeing her move like that did him no favors; in fact, he felt bad for abusing her trust and then perverted for the images his mind conjured. So no more camera after this…

Dinner was quiet until, "Nii-sama, Yugi told me all about what happened at school. I know you're mad at him but he meant well…" the boy trialed off.

"Mokuba, they should not have done that. Because of them, Kisara has been uprooted from her life. She, a damn sports junkie, left a game today because of all the heckling," the man practically growled out, unaware of his increasing protective streak towards the girl.

Violet eyes looked down at a pair of dirty sneakers. "They didn't mean for that to happen."

"Ignorance is no excuse."

"She hurt them…" the boy replied, sadness lacing his tone. _Those bruises looked painful._

"They deserved it," Seto clipped.

"You told her they're crazy," said Mokuba, annoyed.

"Yes and knowing that, instead of pity, she still held scorn," he said almost proudly.

It got quiet once more.

"We still need to keep them informed on things. What if something is out there? We may need their help."

"If they were any real help, they wouldn't have been taken out singlehandedly by a girl and a soccer ball," he scoffed. _Yugi and those geeks looked pretty beat up._

Mokuba sighed. He would have to speak with Kisara. Hopefully she wasn't as stubborn.

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat rolled down Kisara's forehead. She was in pain. <em>It feels like what happened two years ago but this time whatever was taken from me is back. It hurts, like it no longer fits.<em>

She saw flashes of herself in a plain cloth dress, running. "Seto-sama," she called out, more images speeding through her mind. _What the hell is this? _

Her hands clenched underneath the sheets. On a chair next to her sat Kaiba, typing at his laptop and glancing back at her every so often. _Why is she in pain? All you said she needed was rest. _

**The fever will soon pass. Her power simply increased more than I thought I would. To fill the void left by her Ka, her Ba grew. Her body now needs to adjust to this increase. **

Kaiba said nothing, but wipe her forehead with a wet cloth. _She shouldn't have to suffer._

**No, but there is little we can do. She should awaken in a few hours but she will now know about her Egyptian past. Think of a way to mollify the situation. She will most likely be scared and upset. **

The CEO sighed. An upset Kisara was going to be hell to deal with…

* * *

><p>The plot thickens. I will probably be bored this weekend (my dad is working because it his job pays double on a holiday weekend) so I may update Monday. Please review!<p> 


	14. Argument of Fear

91 Reviews and 4,615 hits! P.S. I REDITED THE LAST CHAPTER!

Fighting…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, there would more than just hints of romance.

* * *

><p><span>Youngbountygirl:<span> "Yes, poor Seto…"

KaliAnn: "I had added a few things to fix that problem-I need to stop rushing. But Kaiba is a man who forces people to do what wants; he prides his own power so I really don't see it as a stretch when he admires someone else for doing the same thing."

The Duelist's Heiress: "Thank-you."

Mamoru4ever: "Kaiba's going to grow to hate that meddling spirit. The fight was awesome but you remember duelist kingdom when he just flips Jounouchi over one handed. That was epic!"

Setokaibfan12338: "Right? Angry Kaiba is so hot…drools."

AngealRoth: "Yeah I'm looking but it's really difficult to find a good one."

Elias: "Thank-you."

Nancy: "Glad you enjoyed it."

dbxhardcore: "The evil person will remain anonymous for a few more chapters…"

pretzelboy: "I don't know how dubious. He was trapped in a card and seems to listen to what Yugi says every now and then but I did add a bit to clarify."

Chesirecatgrin3421: "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>It was three eleven in the morning when he saw Kisara stir. He saw her left hand twitch out of the corner of his eye. Since dinner, Seto sat in a chair next to the bed and worked on imputing codes for the NPC Goddess of Light. It was going smoothly.<p>

He set the laptop down on the nightstand, leaning over her. "Kisara?"

A hand jerked forward, grabbing his collar. "What time is it?" she groaned out.

Kaiba's brow rose, calmly dislodging her fingers from his shirt. "It's a bit past three, why?"

"I've been out for that long?! The last thing I remember was lying in the pool…" she said. _What the hell were all those images about? I've never been to Egypt and I can't turn into some stupid dragon! What is going on?!_

"You passed out. The doctor said it might have been the combination of all the stress and then the draining effect of the bright lights we used," he calmly replied. _I need to convince her that's the truth. Confronting all this would be too much to take in at once._

"There is no way lights and some insults made me pass out. What did you do to me?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you implying I take advantage of sleeping woman? Because I would never stoop so low. You passed out. End of story," he hissed back.

She glared at him. "Bullshit. I am not weak enough for this to happen. Now what did you do? Drug me?" she accused. _I did not collapse because of stress. I can handle myself!_

Flashing cobalt blue eyes narrowed and met angry sparkling blue eyes. And that's when he saw it, the small flicker of fear behind the facade She was trying to hide it…it all made sense.

She prided her own strength. Weakness was not allowed. And passing out because of anything was definitely weakness. She wasn't angry. She was scared. Scared her strength had given out on her…

"I haven't done anything. It was enough of an ordeal when you just passed out. I got you here, called in a doctor, and let you sleep as per instructed. There have been no drugs." He explained through gritted teeth, lying about the doctor part but having little choice. Even he didn't want to concede to the truth.

"I saw weird things. Things that the stupid midget talked about. Did you give me hallucinogens?" she whispered. I _knew I couldn't trust you. Just what have you been doing to me while I knocked out?_ **He is not that type of man. Seto-sama is helping you. **_Shut-up!_ _What else explains all that stuff I saw but drugs?_ **That it is true.**

"No," he growled. _How can she think I did anything to her? I haven't done anything but show her kindness! _**She is frantic because this is all new to her. Allowances must be made. Do not become angry with her. **_The woman thinks I'm some type of loser who drugs girls! Her accusations are more than some stupid allowance. She will not insult me. _

"Well then what is going on?! I'm in pain. I'm never in pain. NEVER!" she shouted, picking up the lamp and hurling at his head. The sound of shattered porcelain hit her ears. Kaiba had barely dodged. Realizing she missed, she reached over for the other one, situated on the other nightstand.

"Kisara, calm down!" he shouted from behind his chair. _I just have to wait until she's out of ammo. Crazy bitch…_

"Don't you tell me to calm down! What did you do?!" She yelled, stretching to acquire her weapon. It hurt too much to move freely.

Kaiba took this opportunity to sneak closer, determined to stop her. He had made it directly behind her and grabbed at her arms, causing the lamp to fall from her grasp and onto the floor.

She snarled at her captor. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Why so you can attack me? You need to think rationally. What the hell could I gain by drugging you?" he hissed back. _Good she's out of lamps. _What he didn't expect was for the violent woman to grab the handle to drawer of the nightstand and swing it back at him, hitting him in the side. "Ugh!" he grunted.

"Let go of me," she hollered, as he gripped hard on her writs, forcing her to let go of the drawer.

"Calm down, I'm only doing this to stop you from killing me. Drop the drawer and I'll let go," he explained. _Even when drained, you still fight. Violent idiot. _

She slowly released her hold on the drawer, seeming to relax. He let go of her only to have her dart forward. He saw her smile as she picked up his laptop. Kaiba looked on horrified.

As she raised it above her head, intent on bashing his skull in, a jolt of pain shot down her body, strangled cries coming from her mouth as her hands released their hold on his precious device. Kaiba darted forward, catching his laptop from falling on her head. He carefully slid it under the bed before helping her lie back down.

He held her in his arms until she calmed down. "You need to cease fighting me. I didn't do anything," he huffed, exasperated.

Kisara stared at him and felt something. A brief image of the priest and her former self holding hands standing on the balcony overlooking a town…an image of a dragon nuzzling him…and the two of them sitting on bank of the Nile.

She shook her head and looked away. _This is not real_. **Then explain my presence.** _I don't know, ok!_** He is not lying. This is hard for him as well. You may not wish to believe but it is your reality. **Shakily she replied, "I'm sorry I hit you but I never feel this bad. The last time I felt like this," she started, but was cut off.

"Was when your body gave out on you during a gymnastics routine, leaving you feeling like someone ripped you in two," he finished automatically. _She's still in pain?_ **Her Ba increased substantially so that her Ka does not fit. Her body is having trouble handling such abrupt growth.**

"How did you know that?" she asked, her face showing her fear and confusion. _I've never told anyone about that I felt like I was being torn apart…_

He sighed, contemplating how to explain this. **No more lying. She needs to know. **But Kaiba had other plans. Saying it to her would make this real and that he could not accept. He would be master of his own destiny."I don't know how I know, ok!" Kaiba yelled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she threw back at him.

"The only thing to explain all this shit is that the bullshit that crackpot midget spews is true and I refuse to believe that!"

"Or I was drugged!" she screamed.

His face contorted into one of lightly concealed rage. "If I drugged you don't you think I had actually done something? Do you feel like I did anything?"

She froze. She hurt, but not in the places she's expect to if a boy did anything to her. "…no but…"

"But what? I haven't been anything but nice to you! Why would I turn on you now?!"

Kisara frowned and then as she opened her mouth, her body and sapphire eyes glowed a faint blue, a card materializing in the air. Maiden of the Dragons…

When the light faded, the two stared at it in shock.

* * *

><p>For the next half hour the two stayed in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Only methodical typing sounds pervaded the peace. The card sat on the bed, each giving it a dubious look every now and again.<p>

**It is essential that you believe in the truth I have shown you.**

_Shut-up, imaginary voice! If what you say is true then I might as strip naked, put a bow on my head, and throw myself at Kaiba! _

**And would that be such a thing be bad? I like bows…**

_I don't want to be told what to do! I can control my own destiny and pick my own lover!_

**You are not being told who to love. You have given a chance to know your soul mate. Do not spit at good fortune. **

_It's not good fortune. It takes away free-will!_

**No it does not. You can decide what to do but know that I died happy with my only regret being that I didn't get to spend more time with Seto-sama. The gods have now rewarded my reincarnated soul with this opportunity.**

_One regret my ass! That girl's life sucked! She was persecuted by everyone, died saving the priest, and then was stuck as a dragon for 3000 years! And she was weak, always running away. There is no way that's me!_

**It is sadly. My life was very hard, however I was happy in the end and found someone who truly loved me. Not many can attest to that. Besides is there anything you don't like about Seto-sama?**

…_That's not the issue,_ she sputtered. _I just gave birth to a card! It's weird! Aren't I allowed to be freaked out?_

She received no response.

* * *

><p><em>She's surprisingly calm.<em>

**She was simply worried. Imagine waking up several hours later in pain with no knowledge as to why? You cannot tell me you would not be a bit terse.**

_She threw lamps at me. And then almost smashed my laptop. That is more than a bit terse._

**Be that as it may, you would have exploded as well. When the card appeared, her Ka and Ba reconciled. Her pain has subsided, but she is most likely sore. Offer your assistance.**

_I am not going to rub her. She already thinks I did things to her in her sleep. _

**Are you saying that such an action holds no interest to you?**

_I have no interest in touching her!_

**You lie. I have read your thoughts and they tell me you would like to do more than touch her. **

Kaiba pursed his lips. _Those are private!_ He looked over at the bluenette, who was biting back groans as she struggled to get comfortable. Her skin looked sinfully soft.

**It is. **

Kaiba became flustered, realizing that this man knew a lot more about Kisara than he did. Just how far had they gotten?

**Be the bigger person and ask her if she wants you to. Her pride will prevent her from asking for help but do not allow that to get in the way. As the person who ripped her soul in half, you at least owe her any comfort you can offer. **Kaiba frowned; he hated owing anything to anyone.

Kisara had rolled over and was gingerly rubbing her shoulder. _God I feel like I've been sat on by the fat lady and her friends. If I rub softly I should be fine._

Kaiba cleared his throat, not believing what he was about to do. "Would you like some help?"

"No, that's ok," she quickly answered.

"You're hurting yourself trying to do it alone," he replied, pay close attention to her struggle.

"I know. Buts no pain, no gain." She nervously chuckled, grimacing when she switched sides.

"Look if you don't trust me, I can go get Mokuba for now and then call a specialist," he sighed, disappointed and saddened she had her doubts about his character. _She is in more pain than I thought. _

"No! It's not that. I just don't like to be massaged," she said refusing to look at him.

"Why? You're clearly in pain."

" …" _Crap._

Kaiba folded his arms. He did not like it when people refused to answer him. "You're giving yourself one which implies you do like them. What's the problem?" he asked suspiciously. _What is she hiding? _

"None of your business," she snapped.

It got quiet once more. _If you don't want my help, fine,_ he thought angrily.

A few minutes later Kaiba noticed she was trying to sit up, anguish marring her features every time she lifted herself up a bit.

_This is ridiculous. You can hardly move._ Without a word, he got up and helped her sit up, but as he did so, he lightly squeezed her back to ensure that he did not drop her.

He soon learned why she didn't like to be massaged. A loud breathy moan greeted him. Kaiba froze with his arms still supporting her.

_She's a moaner. I made her moan…Kisama!* I bet you knew!_ **I did. But that doesn't change the fact that's she's suffering. Are you going to allow her to endure pain because you can't handle a bit of moaning? Remember what you owe her…**

A blush dusted her pale cheeks, her blue eyes downcast. "Kaiba, you can let go now," she whispered. _Shit, he knows! I can't look at him after making that sound!_

Slowly he released her, his cheeks red as well.

"So now you know. I went for one after my coach recommended it and never went back again. Didn't even make it two minutes…" she said, her face becoming redder. _Stop blushing. I'm not some sweet blushing maiden! I am tough. Get it together._

"I am sorry," he said, "but that does not change the fact that you need one," he continued, his mind made up. Stubbornly he justified his decision by telling himself he was going to show her what it's like to be forced into doing what good for you, the same way she made him eat.

"What if someone hears? They'll think we're doing something else…" she mumbled shyly.

The CEO reflexively licked his lips, his mind wandering to what such noises might be construed as. "It's four in the morning. No one is here but Mokuba and he's dead asleep," he said, the explanation rolling off his tongue.

_If would feel good… No one would hear….__**And you are out of excuses.**_** You body aches and he wants to alleviate your pain. Allow him to do so. **_But I don't really like to be touched. And I don't won't to make those sounds because of him…it'd be awkward_. **Are you afraid?** _No…just, well, those sounds may…_ "Aah."

Long fingers held her in a strong grip as their owner settled in behind her, taking the decision out of her hands. He brushed her hair to the side and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Her skin was delicately soft to his calloused hands. He gave a light squeeze and felt her relax. "No, stop…" she said, halfheartedly, melting under his touch. _Holy hell, this is amazing._

He ignored her request and continued, making the young woman begin to moan. He could tell she was trying to hold them in, but still they escaped. His palms became sweaty as he continued. Dirty images plagued him as her mewls started to get to him.

"Ummh," she groaned out. _Crap, I can't keep quiet. But it feels so good. _

Poor Kaiba felt his blood rush to his groin with each moan she made. _This is torture._ _Stop getting hard, dammit. She's only moaning._ **And you're only seventeen and she's pretty. You really don't stand a chance. **_I have immaculate self-control._** Which she has just effortlessly overridden. **

He had never understood when boys told him girls could torment them by doing nothing at all, until now. She wasn't trying to turn him on, but he was rock hard anyway. He cursed his tight pants. _Don't turn around._

_The soreness is leaving. Stupid moaning…_she thought, knowing they were probably both red.

He moved his hands from her shoulders to a few inches lower, right under her shoulder blades. A hiss of pleasure emitted from her throat, her body arching forward. His mouth dried out as he remembered she wore no bra…

Continuing with his task, he felt the heat rise more and more still. Each noise she made only served to drain his thinking capacity. And when she leaned back, popping her lower back, she brushed against his erection. He would have moaned if he hadn't bit his lip.

An escape was required and fast. If she saw the part of his anatomy he was trying so badly to conceal, she'd call him a pervert and probably never trust him again. He needed something…

"Kisara, I'm going to go you something to eat. I'm sure you're very hungry," he told her, remembering her love of anything edible.

"Actually, I'm starving," she replied, as her stomach growled, ignorant of his discomfort.

He nodded and slipped out of the room, thankful she never turned around. _That was close. _

* * *

><p>Kaiba darted into his bedroom and closed the door. To get rid of his problem, Kaiba thought of all the things that disgusted him. The mutt, the midget, Pegasus, the mutt, idiots in general, his business partners…and that did it.<p>

He walked downstairs and sifted though he fridge, choosing some beef stew, some spaghetti, and some sushi. He had a feeling she'd eat it all. After warming it up and grabbing both some water, he headed back to her room.

She was leaning against the headboard, thinking about what had transpired. _I shouldn't have hit him with that drawer. I bet his side hurts…_

When she saw Kaiba, she smiled. _And he's still being so nice…what an idiot. Getting the girl who accuses you of taking advantage of her and then hitting you food. And then that massage…_she blushed.

He placed the food on the nightstand and was about to leave but then Kisara saw him flinch.

"How's your side?"

"I'm fine," he said briskly. _I can't have you touching me. Not now…_

"No you're not. I swing like a rampaging gorilla so I know you're going to bruise."

He said nothing so she continued with a sigh. "I'm sorry for how I acted. You didn't deserve it. At least let me look at it."

"I appreciate your concern but I am fine. Goodnight, Kisara."

And with that he strode out of the room to his own bedroom, ready to fall into sweet oblivion. He didn't see her sad expression.

* * *

><p>It was hard to keep him in character and mad and then all that other stuff…Review please and tell me what you thought.<p> 


	15. Tearful Decisions

109 Reviews and 5,321 hits!

Can't decide…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, every problem would not be solved with a speech about the heart of the cards.

* * *

><p><span>Mamoru4ever: <span>"His reaction was epic to write."

Nancy: "Hormones are a crazy and wonderfully funny thing."

Orion'sProdigy: "Thank-you."

pretzelboy: "It's getting hot…I think him losing his marbles would be funny."

Youngbountygirl: "Hehe. Yes it was."

Ricebovino: "Thank-you; it was hard. Lol, that massage was delicious to concoct."

KaliAnn: "They should but it's never so easy. And besides that be boring."

lola-bunny: "I'm glad you like my story. The breakfast scene was one of my favorite."

Elias: "Yeah, I really wish the manga had better explored the priest's and Kisara's relationship."

Angealroth: "You're actually 101…I enjoyed writing the arguments between the other selves. And Kaiba is either apathetic, condescending, or angry, and the other two really didn't fit with this scene…and he wasn't angry when she was moaning, just before when she accused him.

Dbzahrdcore: "No he did not stand a chance. :P"

Dr. Celli: "Yes he should and I fixed that chapter where he talks to Yugi. Thanks for your critique."

Mademoiselle Coco: "Non-Mary-Sue Kisara's are super difficult to write seeing as how her role is so brief. I do not think Kaiba would ever fall head over heels for anyone quickly…he takes some winning over."

Alice un Wonderand: "I just pictured Kaiba as a fireman-so hot!"

Alistair-love: "Oh the abridged series…awesomeness."

tinyy.: "Thank-you for your lovely review."

Dance In The Dark: "Don't we all?"

el-c4an: "He freaked out at first and when the spirit appeared but since has gotten over it. He usually remains calm. Yes I did have a reason. Kaiba is different from his past self and Yugi and the pharaoh are very different so why should Kisara be the same? I think she should fit Kaiba and a weak kind girl just seems so stereotypical. He prides the Blue-eyes because of its power so I think she needs to be strong. Plus I have more to go with but I can't give away any plot bunnies."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Kaiba walked to his room, ready for some well deserved shut-eye, having not slept much recently. He took a shower, changed, brushed his teeth, and got into bed fifteen minutes later. Lying in bed, he kept thinking about his current predicament. This girl was the biggest distraction he ever encountered. All the things she had done, the innuendos, the towel, the stretching, the gown, the moaning…<p>

His pajama pants felt very tight again. He grimaced, disgusted with himself. Seto Kaiba did not get hard-ons from thinking about some girl and he most defiantly did not masturbate to said girl.

In spite, more blood pooled towards his lower abdomen. _Dammit! Stop this! Only weak fools are overtaken by such a primal need. I need to compose myself._ He recited his business dealing for the week to take his mind off of her. Eventually he felt himself soften and was able to fall sleep.

But while he rested, dreams invaded his unconscious mind. Long waist-length shimmery blue hair cascaded down exposed shoulders, as a woman in a fluffy towel turned to face him. She smiled and walked over to him touching his cheek lightly, whispering "Seto-sama," in his ear.

She pressed flush against him causing him to fall back onto a bed he could have sworn wasn't there a second ago. "What would you like to do Seto-sama?" she asked, demurely pouting at the brunette.

He gulped. _This is ridiculous. I've taken on powerful enemies and this girl is melting me! "I don't need-"_

"Shush, I know," she said, saddling his waist.

She reached down and fingered his belt. "Seto-sama needs me to take care of him," she purred, undoing his belt and sliding it off.

He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe…

* * *

><p>That was the last image that the CEO could remember before jolting awake to discover that not only was that a dream, but a wet dream at that. Mortified, he got up and took his sheets off before heading to the restroom to take a shower.<p>

_This is not happening. So she's pretty, that doesn't mean I need to think about her like that. Despicable seductress! This is all her fault. If she would stop teasing me, this wouldn't have happened!_

**Doesn't change the fact that you enjoy thinking about her. **

_I am not concerned with your opinion. This siren is ruining me. I have never had this problem before. I was immune to the wiles of women; nothing those idiotic fangirls did fazed me._

**She's not a fangirl. And before Kisara I didn't care for anyone either. But she was different and I found myself inexplicably fascinated by her as have you. Do not waste precious time denying your attraction; she might be gone by then. I lost her before I could fully act upon my feelings.**

_Will history repeat itself?_ the boy asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

**The pharaoh's incarnation is still here so I suppose it might not, but you never know. What is so wrong with being involved with her? You are clearly attracted to her.**

_That's not the point. I will not be controlled by urges._

**You're not controlled by them; only frustrated by them for the time being. Telling yourself to never be interested in sexual interactions is like telling your body not to eat. It is a basic need that must be satisfied and ignoring it only makes it worse. **

_I will be fine,_ he hissed done with this conversation.

When he stepped out of the shower, he quickly gathered up his dirty pajamas and sheets and made his way to the laundry room to wash away the evidence.

He then went back to his room and put on a fresh set before lying back down, hopefully dream-free. It was only 7:03.

* * *

><p>Kisara finished her food and flopped back into bed. For a while she played on the laptop Kaiba left with her, but soon became bored. It was 7:38 and she wasn't tired. <em>Plus going to bed now would ruin my sleep schedule.<em>

Instead she tried to occupy herself thinking about the last few hours_. I can't believe I let him rub me…it felt wonderful. But dammit those moans! I was as red as a tomato. And I hit him…I know he's hurt so why won't he let me look at him? He needs help. Stubborn boy's probably embarrassed a girl could hurt him._

She stretched, but the soreness was still lightly present. A hot bath will help. The girl reached behind her and discovered she was going to need help to get out of the infernal dress…

_I wonder if he's up? Can't hurt to check… and maybe I'll look at his side_, she thought convincing herself to go see him.

When she got to his room, she turned off the hall light, knowing the brightness might wake up her host and she knew he wouldn't be happy about that. Stealthily, she turned the door handle slowly and peered inside. Seto was clearly asleep, soft even breathing alerting her to this fact. _Well guess no shower. _

Kisara quietly shut the door, and then crept along, situating herself on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and giggled.

_He's wearing those silly monogrammed pajamas!_ Hesitantly she reached over and undid the bottom two buttons, in order to examine the bruise he was sure to have.

_Damn, it's bright purple already…I guess tomorrow I can go get my favorite minor ache and pain cream. What the hell was I thinking swinging a drawer at him? _

**You were scared. He will understand. **

_Then why didn't he want me to look at him?_

**A number of reasons, the main one being you affect him a bit too much. **

_What do you mean?_

**That moaning got to him…**

…_oh. _She got up, heading for the door. _I knew that massage was a bad idea._

**It was fine. **

Kisara reached for the door handle but suddenly froze in mid-stance.

**Now I know what I am about to do will seem a bit mean, and I am sorry, but it must be done.** The spirit said, sighing.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

_**Helping**, _the girly voice chided...

* * *

><p>Kaiba reluctantly opened his eyes, having slept incredibly well after that dream. He was rather comfy and warm for some odd reason.<p>

He moved his right arm and noticed something very silky run along his fingers. Turning to his side, he was confronted with a sleeping Kisara, her arms draped around his torso, a leg thrown over his lower body, and her chest resting against his side. This position seemed familiar…

The light bulb in his brain clicked on. She had slept to the right of a pillow person, one leg draped over the pillow, one along the side of its body, with her arms wrapped around the upper part. Kaiba remembered how weird it had been to see her construct it before going to bed Friday. He had been jealous of it but from the height she made it, it mirrored his own size. Pillow man was her unconscious substitute for him…

Kaiba turned tomato red, a million thoughts buzzing through his mind. _How did she get here? And why is she is in my bed? And after accusing me to doing things to her in her sleep she decided to invade my bedroom! What is she thinking? Are her breasts pushed up next to me? They're so soft…_

Kisara began shifting in her sleep, her head nestling into his chest, as she fought to stay asleep. Her leg moved higher, grazing past his thigh and crotch. Seto instinctively took in a breath of air, shuddering. In vain, he attempted to clear his mind of any provocative images but she kept moving.

One bright blue eye cracked open her, as its body cuddled closer. Lazily the girl looked to her side and saw light blue material…connected to a very shocked Seto Kaiba.

Her eyes bugged out, as she jumped up and fell off the bed with a dull thud. "Ow," she groaned.

"How the hell did I-that fucking voice! I'll kill you!" she yelled, her face red form a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Composing himself, Kaiba said, "Just what are you going on about?" The brunette sat up and crossed his legs, hoping she hadn't noticed anything...

"That voice, spirit thing, did something to me. I couldn't move and then bam I wake up next to you," she informed him with a blush. _I was cuddling him…like how I cuddle that stupid pillow at night! And I felt his boner with my leg! I will kill you spirit!_

"Them you're saying they can take over our bodies at will?" he asked, alarmed.

She groaned and stood. "I don't know. She comes and goes when she wants to. It pisses me off," the girl complained.

The two stared at each other.

_Dammit priest, answer me, can you take over my body? _

But Kaiba received no retort.

_Voice you suck. This is ridiculous. You can't just throw us at each other. Everyone and everything seems to be pushing us together. Stop it! _She hissed, clenching her fists together.

**Why can't I? **

_I want the freedom to do things at my own pace with the person of my choosing. I met Kaiba a week ago! We've known each other for seven days! Not a lifetime, not 3000 years, but 7 god-dammable days! I don't anything about him!_

**You could learn…**

Kisara had heard enough._ You're not going to stop this are you? This crap is just going to keep happening, isn't it?_ She asked angrily.

The spirit disappeared, but Kisara knew the answer.

_If that's the way you're gonna play it, then be prepared for hardball you bitch. _

Kisara marched over to a confused Kaiba, who had been watching her face become more livid with each passing second. He knew she was talking to her past self but about what had him worried.

"Kisara?"

She let out a long deep breath. "The only way I can explain what's been going on is to believe in magic..." _God that sounds dumb._

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Che. Ridiculous."

The girl frowned, clenching her fists to her side. _Always have to be difficult don't you?_ "You think I'm happy about this? I hate thinking that something I can't fight can control my life!" Kisara yelled. "Besides, do you have a better explanation?" she asked, after her moment of anger passed.

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "That is not the point. It may be a complicated hologram system or-"

"Shut-up, you idiot! I spat out a card! You saw it! Explain that without magic!" the girl howled.

Silence was left after her explosion. When she regained control of herself, she continued, "And this stupid magic is throwing us together and I don't think it's going to stop. I want to fight that damn voice but I can't get to her; she appears only when she wants to and I bet physical attacks can't hurt what's already dead. So my usual tactic for dealing with problems is down the toilet."

"And what do you propose we do?" he sarcastically asked, his blue eyes giving her a death stare.

"She's had 3000 years to plan out the perfect fairytale and today we're going to dash those hopes. We don't share the same feelings she does and I'm going to prove it."

One well defined eyebrow rose, Kaiba giving her a calculating look. She marched over and grabbed him, yelling, "See this spirit, we don't feel a damn thing for one another!" as she pressed her lips firmly to his own, shocking the CEO, thinking nothing at all would be felt between them.

But the tall girl didn't expect the electricity she sensed run through her entire body. When she smashed her lips to his, there had been no form or technique; only the sloppy work of a novice, new to physical interaction, but before she could comprehend what was occurring, she had ran her tongue along his lips while he pulled her closer. A tongue darted in between her lips and slowly caressed her own. His arms held her close, wrapped around the small of her back while she gripped his shirt, unwilling and unable to let him go.

Something had clicked, and when they separated for air, glossy blue eyes and pink cheeks greeted them both.

**Told you,** she sang out.

_But I and- _Light giggling answered the confused girl. _I've never felt that way…_

Kaiba's mind was reeling, searching for an explanation. _It is just endorphins, nothing more._

**You can defend your point till you pass out in exhaustion but it does not change anything. Stop denying your fate.**

_I do not like the concept of fate._ _There is no such thing as a set destiny. I will forge my own!_

**Deny all you wish but you will never feel the same way about another woman. **

The two stood completely still, locked in one another's embrace. Seto stared at her. Her bright blue eyes, her soft hands holding onto his chest…he pulled away. _I-I need to stop this now. She would only be my downfall._

But lithe hands held on, refusing to him escape. After that kiss, she needed more. It was illogical giving in to this spirit, but nothing she had ever done was logical. Kisara had always been prone to giving into her desires. She loved running, she loved music, she loved fighting, and she did all three whenever she wanted. Now would be no different.

"Kisara, we cannot do this," he whispered. _I have to distance myself. I do not have time to dedicate to you. I have a company to run and a little brother to take care of. I have no need for romance and soon these feelings will pass._

"You kissed me back," she said, hurt by his response. _Why can't we? I feel warm in your arms when normally I feel nothing when I'm embraced…_

"I was caught off guard."

"You pulled me closer."

"Endorphins."

"You liked it," she countered.

"I did not. Unlike you I am not controlled by primal desires," he shot back, upset with himself for his moment of weakness.

Blue eyes flashed in fury as one hand released her hold and instead diverted down south, holding onto a very important part of his anatomy. "Liar," she hissed. _Primal desires? I am not some animal! You kissed me back and now you want to just leave me? I will not be played with! _

He froze. "Ki-"he got out until she gave him a light squeeze, making him moan softly. _Why does her touch have to feel so good? _

"Me the one with primal desires? You're the one with a hard-on," she scoffed, letting go of her hold. "I don't know what that was, but I've never felt so happy in my whole life and you're going to sit there and tell me you felt nothing? I don't care if its voodoo magic or whatever, I liked it!"

"Magic like love is only a fairy tale. It was lust caused by hormones. Nothing more," he said cold as ice.

Her eyes watered, but she held in her tears. "I'm leaving," she said, glaring at him to keep in the pain.

"You can't go," he said. _Why do you have to be so alluring when angry? And where will you go, you idiot? _

She rolled her eyes. "What you gonna make me? You can't even make up your mind much less make me stay."And with that, she punched him in the stomach, making her way to the door. _Stupid jerk toying with my feelings. I know you felt that but big stupid asshole will do anything to deny magic. He makes no sense! He listens to the priest to do that ceremony, sees that card appear out of nowhere and still refuses to believe in the supernatural! Why doesn't he like me?!_

Seto barely managed to remain upright, as he groaned in pain. "Kisara!" he wheezed out._You have hit me twice in less than a twenty-four hour span, you violent bitch__**.**_** And you like it that she fights back.** _Ridiculous, but I need to find her before she causes me anymore problems._ **You hurt her when you lied. Anything she does in retaliation is caused by your own hand. **

But she continued with her rampage, angrily stomping down the hallway. After a few minute of not finding the door, she arrived to the conclusion that she was lost. "DAMN GIANT HOUSE!" she cried out, tears finally making their descent.

Looking at his laptop, Kaiba quickly found his guest. His angry, crying guest…

* * *

><p>This chapter was difficult and strange but I am pleased with it. I know Kaiba's weird denying magic and then talking to the priest…but in the anime he helps Yugi fight evil after he denies magic is real. Confusing man. Review please!<p> 


	16. A Bite of Yum

141 Reviews and 6,516 hits!

A little yum…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, we would get to know how Yugi gets his hair to stand up so high and give himself an extra foot in height. I wonder if its hair gel or maybe super glue? Or an electric shock every morning? Go pikachu!

* * *

><p>I'm not answering any reviews because I'm pressed for time, but thank you to all those that gave me one. :P<p>

I've had not Internet for a week and then my father was in an accident at work so I'm been very busy…

This chapter is decided to Angealroth who unfortunately has to take Drivers ED with kids. Lol, I feel for you. That must suck.

Ps to that critic: "Die! My fic is not bad! And I have not given up. If you read the notes you'd see that internet access this summer is sporadic for me you dipshit!"

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>The young woman stopped when she hit a dead end in the hallway and screamed, but it came out sounding more like a howling roar than a scream…<p>

"Stupid mother-fucker! I hate you and your fucking maze house!" she bawled, stomping her feet. _How could you reject me like that? I hate you!_

Back in his room, Kaiba suddenly felt hollow. She hated him…it was preposterous and he shouldn't care, but he did…_this is ridiculous, one girl hating me should mean nothing. _

Holding back a sigh, he rubbed his temples. He made her cry and that consequently made him feel low, sincerely doubting she was the type to cry easily.

She was pouting in the west wing on the second floor. He decided to retrieve her before she woke up Mokuba. That was a headache he didn't need right now. Last night, Mokuba had swarmed Kisara, concerned with how she was feeling. Kaiba couldn't tell him that her soul was split in two-the boy would have never left and that statement alone would mean he bought into Yugi's hocus pocus.

He winched standing up, her punch having hurt him more than he originally thought_. Damn barbarian woman._

Kaiba quickly made it to his destination, despite the pain he felt. He crept along when he got close and saw her standing, facing the wall with her fists balled at her sides.

"Go away," she hissed, not turning to look at him.

"This is my house. I can go wherever I please," he said, crossing his arms. _Do not order me around._

"Fine then, show me to the door because I would rather die than stay here," she replied, staring him straight in the face.

He rolled his eyes. "Quit being so melodramatic. You can't leave remember. The reporters are probably still looming near your apartment, and if you leave then anyone can bother you. This is the only place you'll get peace."

"I don't care. I can't stay with someone who doesn't want me here," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"I want you here. If you go out there, it will cause problems for both of us," he explained, feeling a bit bad at her tears.

"Tsk, only caring about yourself, you selfish asshole. I will find my way out of this maze and leave!" she shouted.

Her comments stung causing Kaiba to purse his lips. "You can't leave..."

"Why not?" she growled.

His mind whirled to think of a reason she needed to stay. "You are still in possession of a very expensive dress."

The woman gave him a death glare. "Fine take your ugly dress!" she yelled, reaching behind her to pull it off. But try as she might, she could not reach the clasp. "UGH!" In her frustration, she grabbed the hem on the dress and pulled it up, trying to get the dress over her head. _I can't believe you. You could have apologized but no! Instead you use such a lame excuse. You're horrible Seto Kaiba!_

"KISARA!" he bellowed, seeing her entire lower half in only that plain white thong. Her long legs were perfectly sculpted and her firm behind…he felt his arousal returning. _Damn it all to hell! Why do you have to have such a great body?! I can see everything in that tiny piece of cloth! _

"I'm just giving you back your dress! Take it you asshole!" She spun around, her head covered with the dress as she fought to take it off. Kaiba got close to her and pulled it back down.

"Dammit woman, do not strip in my hallway!" he exclaimed when he managed to get the dress back on. _Dear god why do you this to me? Incorrigible temptress!_

She glared at him. "Don't touch me," she whispered lowly, raising her arm.

"Why are you so belligerent?" he inquired, eyes focused on her in case she decided to become violent again.

"You lied and that pisses me off! I know you felt it too. You're being stupid!" she yelled.

"Me stupid? You're being ridiculous! It doesn't matter what I felt, if anything at all, I have responsibilities to attend to and it would be stupid of me to neglect them. I have a company to run and a brother to care for. My time is booked."

Her eyes flashed angrily as she venomously replied, "So you're saying you can't handle running a business, having a kid, and being in a relationship? I wonder what the other CEO's would think because there are plenty of them that are married with children! Are you not man enough?"

The room's temperature plummeted. "Take that back," he hissed.

She crossed her arms in defiance and turned away from him once more. "Make me."

And so he snapped. Quicker than she thought possible, he closed the distance between them, settling behind her. Kaiba held her forearms from behind. "Not man enough?" he asked dangerously calm. "I was man enough a few minutes ago."

Kisara glowered. "That was earlier, before you pissed me off. Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed. "You think you're the only one who hates this situation? You tempt me every second I'm with you," he replied, resisting the urge to smell her. There was really no denying his attraction to her considering she felt it earlier and soon a new erection would be visible. "Me, someone with an insane amount of self-control. Those jokes, the innuendo, the way you move, the moaning, and now this…and you don't even think about what it does to me," he said, pausing to speak directly in her ear, making her shiver, "which makes it even hotter. You aren't trying to seduce me like all those other woman who flaunt before me; you do it naturally. And now I'm just some regular fool, controlled by desire," he spat with a tinge of disgust.

Kisara was speechless. His proximity made her both nervous and excited. And his words abated her anger somewhat. "It's not like I'm in any more control than you…" she muttered, lowering her arms.

"What is it you want?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," she whispered, "just more..."she trailed off.

"This is ridiculous," he began, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Life is ridiculous," said Kisara softly.

He let go of her arms and settled his hands on her waist. She responded by leaning back into him, blushing heavily when she felt his excitement. Touching each other fueled their desires…Seto's hands pulled her closer, as he felt himself giving in…

* * *

><p>Loud, pounding footsteps and screaming had woken up a raven haired teen. He groggily looked over at his clock, 12:36. He got up out of bed, confused on what the commotion was about.<p>

What he witnessed froze the young teen in his tracks. His nii-sama was groping Kisara's left breast with his right hand while his left hand held her hip, drawing her closer to his body. The blue haired beauty was softly moaning and rubbing herself against Seto. They were still clothed but the young teen had a funny feeling that would not last for long. He shook his head and tried to flee, but his state of shock kept him firmly rooted to the spot, which soon lead to his presence being noticed.

"Mokuba!" the elder brother shouted, quickly relinquishing his hold on Kisara, who pouted.

"Um, I have to go," he said quickly with a blush, hurrying away from the scene.

Kaiba groaned, pinching he bridge of his nose. _Now I have to talk with Mokie. Feeling her up in the hallway, how stupid can I get? And how far would we have gone if we weren't interrupted? I couldn't stop once I touched her._

Pale hands grabbed at his collar. "Where are you going?" _Don't go…_

"I need to explain this to Mokuba."

"He's fourteen, what there to explain?" she said annoyed with his response. _I want more. That kiss wasn't enough. I can't believe I let him touch my boobs…but it felt so right._

Kaiba glared at her, so she relented. "Fine, but at least undo the top latch of this dress, I really need a shower," she said, lifting her hair to give him access to her back. _This dress is confining._

He moved swiftly behind her, making quick work of the dress's constraints. Creamy flesh was soon revealed to him and it took all of his mental fortitude to not touch her once more.

"I will take you to your room and then go find Mokuba. Stay there until I return," he ordered, when he caught his train of thought. Her exposed flesh caught him off guard temporarily.

Briefly images of what happened flashes in his mind. After he placed his head in the crook of her neck she had given him a feather light kiss on the check, an occurrence which instigated the whole incident. That small action was all it took for him to feel a spark travel down his spine.

He placed his hand on her hip bone and pulled her closer to him, capturing her soft lips with his own in a rough kiss, full of need. Maybe it had been 3000 years since he felt anything this good…

Kisara moaned when he pulled her closer, and after he kissed her, she answered by nipping on his neck. Kaiba let out a small hiss of pleasure and reached down to fondle her breast…then Mokuba showed up.

Kaiba was conflicted. He had never been upset to see his brother but this time he could have done without his presence. However things were moving fast, so maybe stopping before things got out of hand was the smarter option. But he took a look at her chest and and found his logic go unsound once more…_God they were soft…_

Kaiba shook his head, and headed to his brother's room, after showing his guest to her room.

* * *

><p>It was 12:31 in the afternoon when Yugi received a frantic call.<p>

"Pharaoh, the carving on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon tablet had vanished!"

"Ishizu? Calm down, and tell me what happened."

So the young woman launched into an account of how this morning she and brothers went down the tomb of Pharaoh Seto to see if they could find out any more information to give him when they noticed that the tablet that contained the Blue Eyes was blank. Yugi's eyes widened at the revelation.

"We will be leaving for Japan shortly, the tickets are already booked. Is Kaiba cooperating?"

"Not exactly," Yugi began telling the Egyptian woman of his situation.

"I see. And the girl?"

"Not quite as friendly as her past counterpart," the short man sighed.

"No matter. This is very serious business; the cards are supposed to be sealed and everything done with after we destroyed the millennium items. I will contact you Monday morning."

"Thanks Ishizu. Hope to see you soon!"

"Goodbye pharaoh," she said, hanging up the phone.

Yugi frowned, knowing he'd have to call his friends and then Kaiba. He had no idea on how to get hold of Kisara however. But he would see her Monday morning…

* * *

><p>Mokuba was in his room processing what he just witnessed. It was awkward seeing his brother like that. He shook his head.<p>

Sure he was glad that his brother was finally behaving like a normal seventeen year old. But at the same time it was so alien to see him behave like that.

A knock at his door ruined his thought pattern. _I hope he doesn't give me the talk or anything else embarrassing… _"Come in," he said cheerfully.

His older brother strode in and stood next to his bed fully prepared to give him a speech.

Mokuba held up his hands. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I know what was going on and it's no big deal. I'm happy for you," the younger interjected before his brother could begin talking.

The elder held in his sigh of relief; he hadn't wanted to tell Mokuba anything. In response he only nodded.

"So…" Mokuba leered, "Did you find out if her boobs are big enough to suffocate someone with?" he asked with a cheeky grin. _At least I can tease him._

"Teddy bear underwear," the older chided, having no intention of telling any boy her measurements.

"HEY!" _No talking about Rebecca._

Kaiba headed to the door. "Oh and nii-sama," he said pausing to see his bother turn, "Get a room," he grinned.

Kaiba shook his head. "I'll be sure to tell you the same thing when you invite that girl over again," he teased.

Mokuba tossed a pillow at him. "We're talking about gaming and computers!" he shouted as his nii-sama shut the door.

* * *

><p>When Kisara got into her room, she quickly removed her dress, happy to be out of the long thing. She soon remembered three very important details. One, she had nothing to change into after her shower. Two, she given Kaiba quite the show when she tried to pry the dress off in the hallway; the damn thong was tiny! And three, she still had on pasties and she doubted they'd feel good when she pulled them off.<p>

Lying on the bed, her head hanging off the edge she thought of what just transpired and smiled. His kiss may have been rough, but she liked it. Almost as much as she liked knowing she could turn him on, him the great Seto Kaiba. _Take that you damn prissy cheerleaders and shove it! _

When he pulled her closer and she felt him, goose bumps emerged on her skin. And she melted when he squeezed her boob. It was a bit clumsy but you'd never know he never did anything like that before. She examined her chest and pouted. Those pasties were going to hurt…

* * *

><p>Kaiba was heading back to his room when he heard a muffled scream. Concerned he rushed over to Kisara's room, pulling open the door.<p>

What he saw took his breath away…along with his sanity.

* * *

><p>Cliffy but I should be able to update sometime in the next three days! I think he's a bit too into her, especially so fast, but the priest proclaimed he loved her after barely knowing her so…yeah. And its so obvious whats about to happen but eh...Please review.<p> 


	17. 3000 Years Is a Long Time

171 Reviews and 8,490 hits!

Naughty time…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yugi would not magically draw the only card to beat Kaiba with every time, totally destroying an otherwise brilliant strategy. The fact that it always happens defies the laws of probability, which is absurd!

* * *

><p>Ok so apparently people are retarded or have never worn a set of pasties. You can be wearing the damn things and still feel the nipple under them if you squeeze the boob! So they are not off yet you idiot! Nor have they ever been taking off! I did a little reworking to hopefully make that clear, getting rid of the oh so confusing pointy comment.<p>

I'm only answering reviews that left questions because I'm a bit busy, but thanks for all those that did review.

Pretzelboy: There will be more fighting soon. :P"

Jeanxii: "There will be a villain and action very soon. And thanks for answering my soccer question."

Continuity: "You are annoying and arguing over minor details…"

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><em>Singing<br>_***Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>Kaiba stood transfixed in the doorway, eyes drawn to the woman laying on the bed, the basically naked woman lying on the bed. She wore but a white thong and a set of star-shaped pasties. The muffled scream had come from her pulling at one of the edges of the star pasties, but not actually managing to get it off yet.<p>

_She looks like a porn star…what have I done to be tempted so? A few minutes ago I couldn't stop touching her after she kissed me; I need to leave before it gets out of hand. Its past noon and I haven't gotten any work done-I knew she'd be a distraction. Those pale creamy legs, those large soft breasts, that tight stomach, laying there with your hair splayed out and you hand groping your breast as you try to remove that pastie…_He licked his lips unconsciously.

Her wide blue eyes looked over to him, startling their owner, who agave a small shriek, before diving under the covers_. Dammit! He's basically seen all the goods and all I've gotten is a peek at his stomach…_

Kaiba blushed and turned away._ So she does have a shy side. _He cleared his throat and said, "I am sorry for interrupting, but I heard a scream and figured the worse."

She sighed._ Things just keep getting more awkward._ "Well I'm fine, so you may leave," she squeaked, shyly poking her head out.

Kaiba nodded and turned to the door. Years of intense physical training had honed her ability to analyze a person's movements, allowing her to take note of the slight pause Seto made as he turned to the door. _That bruise…_

"Close the door," she ordered, her mind already made up on what she needed to do. _I was the one who hurt him so I should be the one to help him. _

Confused as to why she asked him to stay, Kaiba glanced back at her.

"That bruise on your side and the new one forming when I punched you needs to be looked at," she said, wrapping the covers around her to form a dress.

"I'm fine," he said, putting his hand on the door handle, thinking of what might happen if he let her get his shirt off.

"You're not going anywhere. You barge in here, ogle me, and then just expect to leave scot free?" she hissed, glaring at him. "No, if you get to see me naked then I get to see naked," she said, pouting at her host.

"That was an accident," he began, trying to conceal the blush on his face. "Your scream was muffled. I thought someone had grabbed you and held his hand over your mouth. How was I supposed to know you were doing it to yourself?" _Kisara why don't you follow normal logic? Making things 'fair' as you put it is unreasonable. I have mountains of work to accomplish today, with little left for frivolous endeavors. _

She sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I just want a little equality. So strip, fetish boy," the bluenette ordered, smirking gleefully.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "You are ridiculous."

Kisara also crossed her arms over her chest. "Chicken."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I will not fall for your childish tactics."

"Then at least be grown up enough to let me check out that bruise," Kisara said, giving him a pointed look.

"I am more than capable for taking care of it myself," he sighed, holding his impenetrable gaze on the girl, hoping to deter her.

Kisara stood, gathering up the sheet, and consequently putting Kaiba on guard. She walked over and poked his side, smiling when he winced.

"That wince means it hurts and since you need help, why deny mine?" _He is such an idiot! He needs help and he won't take it. Stupid macho man tendencies! _

"Because I am fine. It is only a minor inconvenience," he replied, brushing off her concerns.

However, she had already tuned him out. "I have some cream in my bag that I use to take care of little aches and bruises myself. Have you seen my bag?" she asked, rifling under the bed, until she pulled out a small navy blue knapsack.

She dug through it, fishing out a small tube. She blushed when she realized it was one of those edible body paints she had found in her locker instead of her cream. Hastily, Kisara threw in back in and pulled out the right one, hoping he hadn't noticed. He had but decided to feign obliviousness. More awkwardness was not necessary.

She motioned for him to lie down, the young CEO glaring at her nerve. "I told you that I do not require your assistance."

"And if you don't come here, I will scream as loud as I can. Little Mokie will rush in and well, I wonder what he'll think of you being in the same room as a mostly naked girl?" she leered.

Kaiba made an indignant huff, an irritated look gracing his face, annoyed with himself for giving in so easily to her demands. But whether he liked it or not, he knew she was serious. "Rather manipulative for some sports monkey," he gritted out, making his way to the bed.

"You do know that athletes are often bullies right? We are competitive in every aspect of life, with winning being everything. Why wouldn't I be manipulative?" she smirked, moving to unbutton his shirt.

A pair of large hands quickly stopped her. "You don't need to remove my shirt. I can roll up the bottom," he said, not wanting to remove clothes in her presence.

"You've seen me in only pasties and a thong. I think I can look at your chest," she said, removing his hands and going for the buttons. He moved to stop her once more, but she growled. "Remember how you couldn't get me off you in your office? If I have to fight you I will, but I rather not give you any more injuries," the woman said coldly.

Kaiba balked and lowered his arms. "Is violence always your answer?" _Bossy bitch…_

"Yes," she replied proudly, reaching for him.

Kaiba still hesitated, reaching for the buttons himself, in order to prevent unnecessary contact. But when he undid one button she had moved to work on button number two. If he was going to help her, why stop him? Kaiba frowned. _She just can take a hint can she?_

When they were all undone, she quickly stole a glance at his chiseled chest. She liked a toned man, not a giant muscle head, but a wiry appearance was definitely her type. Perhaps she'd take her time treating him. _Damn ugly bruise, marring his gorgeous abs…_

Kaiba noticed her actions and smirked, his ego getting a much needed boost after she demasculinized him.

Kisara carefully rubbed in some of the ointment along his nasty purple bruise. Surreptitiously, she watched his facial expression out of the corner of her eye, pleased that he was slowly relaxing. _I knew he'd like it. This stuff feels amazing._

Seto moaned lightly at her ministrations and they both blushed. With a feather light touch, she ghosted over the worse part of the splotch. He flinched, but not in pain. _Crap, I can feel myself getting aroused. This is why I can't let you touch me. This shouldn't be happening._

Kisara however had other plans. Seeing him shirtless had renewed her interest in their previous endeavors. _Now how to get him off this no touching…_ Finally she got an idea, a devious almost Seto Kaiba worthy idea. She knew that this-whatever it was between them-was moving too fast but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Slowly, she ghosted over the top of his pelvis bone, smiling softly to herself when she felt him fidget. _Bingo._

Kaiba stared at her, ready to give her an accusation glare, but she had already gone back to taking care of his bruise. It must have been an accident…

But then she dipped her finger dangerously low, dipping past his naval and leisurely making her way down to his pants. He could feel the blood begin to pool. "Ki-sara, stop that," he said stuttering, reaching for her hand.

But as he did so, she conveniently loosened her grip on the sheet concealing her modesty. It fell to her waist, the evil vixen then having the nerve to pout and blush at him. Kaiba stilled, entranced by the visage of beauty in front of him.

_You have no mercy, no tact, do you woman? You don't care that this is irresponsible. You don't care that this is incredibly fast. You don't care that I have prior obligations to attend to-you're probably not even thinking about that-you're just going to do whatever the hell you want aren't you? You're just simply all ID*-all desire and impulse. Tempting me with that prefect body of yours..._

Lost in his mind rant, he failed to notice her slipping a single digit past the waistband_. If this doesn't get him interested, I give up. _

His breath hitched, taking notice of her sneaky fingers. But when he looked at her soft playful blue eyes and her half nude body, his resolve staggered. All the logical arguments not to involve himself were disappearing in a fog of hazy confusion. He knew most men would kill to be his shoes right now. He knew that both involved parties wanted it. And even though it was unfounded by actual proof, he knew she'd never hurt him…

Her voice came out in a low whisper, "For years I've faked interest in guys, teasing them for my amusement, but never feeling anything for them. And now that I do, it feels like some over dramatic clichéd waterfall roaring down a cliff. It's horribly confusing and exciting at the same time. I don't understand why you have to make things so difficult…" she trailed off.

Kaiba snapped back to reality. "Because we can't. It's irresponsible. I haven't gotten a single thing done today and its half past noon," he complained.

Kisara snorted at him. "Get off your ego trip. The world won't end because Seto Kaiba played hooky."

"Unlike you I think about consequences," he reprimanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought the great Seto Kaiba was above consequences. What's that joke, 'Screw the rules, I have money'," she joked.

"You are ridiculous."

"And you are out of excuses," she said, flicking his nose playfully. "Now, I don't know what exactly I want, or how far I'm willing to go, but I want something more. And I have not been known to take no for an answer…" the blue haired devil woman said, a trace of a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Are you threatening to rape me?" he asked incredulously, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"Nope. You're going to be an active participant." And with that, she laid down next to him and placed his hands firmly on her chest, revealing in the sensation of him touching her. _This shouldn't feel so good…_

Kaiba blushed heavily. _You are horrible, you shameless temptation._ But when she closed her eyes and took in a deep seductive breath, he was done in.

Logic all but left him. Cautiously, he gave a slight squeeze and marveled in the breathy moan she made in response. He was unused to these sensations, every inch of his body wanting to be closer to her. This was a primal desire, one that the more he fought, the more it bit back at him.

Kisara arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands. Kaiba fondled them, annoyed with the way the pasties felt, quickly deciding that they were in the way. Devouring her mouth with his own, all oxygen left him. She was intoxicating. Bravely, he slid his tongue across her lips, eagerly using it to invade her mouth when she parted them slightly.

Absorbed completely in the kiss, she raked her fingers down his back. Using her distracted state to his advantage, he grabbed the bent edge of the pastie she tried to remove and pulled.

She screamed out a moan into this mouth, before parting her swollen lips from his. "That hurt!" she yelled, glancing down at her irritated nipple.

Kaiba surprised her and himself by then flicking his tongue out to soothe her reddened flesh.

"Seto!" she moaned. _Did he just do that? Where was this guy earlier? _

Kaiba's ego puffed, delighted that he could excite her so. Re-positioning her to gain better access to her mounds, Kaiba reached for the remaining pastie. Kisara buried her head into the crook of his neck, biting down on him when he removed the dreadful sticker.

The brunette groaned out, both startled and electrified by her move.

No knocking was present, no unwanted intrusions; just how far would they go? Both preoccupied with one another, neither noticed the faint blue glow emitting from the nightstand, the same nightstand where the new duel monsters card resided…

* * *

><p>I'm updating in a week; internet access is now stable. Thank-god! But now I have classes, so boo…<p>

I'm making this an M rated story; very other M Seto/Kisara stories actually exist. Most are just pure fluff or never get finished...lame. No like, no read.


	18. Unwanted: Power, Lies, and Guests

218 Reviews and 11,434 hits!

Some action…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, the 4kids version (with the terrible dub voice actors) would have never happened.

* * *

><p><span>Ok update monster: "<span>….you're certifiably crazy, but thanks!"

Crazyfan: I do, but stuff happens."

Dying here: "Sorry."

Mademioselle coco: "Thanks! I love the abridged series!"

Angealroth: "Thanks you but please don't."

TexasDreamer01: "Haven't decided. And yes the abridged series FTW!"

jeanxii: "Lucky lucky man. Thank-you."

Marik Ishstar: "Lol. You did? Awesome."

fan: "Thanks."

Itty bitty panda Committee: "Sorry but I had to end there. Evil is sort a my thing."

tinyy.: "Lol. Thank-you."

Dance In the Dark: "Thanks. There is more action, just maybe not what you were thinking of…"

Cloisenne: "Thanks for the review."

En 1gmatic 1vy: "I love Seto/Kisara and it's a shame there aren;tmany M stories. There will be duels later."

Brooklyn Rage: "Yeah I'm slow. The card was epic. Now if I could draw the damn thing-I am a bad artist."

Ricebovion: "Thanks."

Pretzelboy: "Yes there will be. Very soon in fact."

Leela: "If you read the reviews, some nicely point out the misunderstanding while others outright attack me, saying it will be obvious that they will be removed next chapter. Plus I never said they were gone-just that he grabbed her boob and felt her nipple which can still be felt thorough pasties. It wasn't exactly a mystery. But people jumped at me. So I bit back. And as a writer who full well knows that most readers only read and subsequently judge what they read, I think I am allowed to be touchy when others point a mistake rudely. :P"

Orion'sProdigy: "Yeah no internet is lame. Thanks for the understanding."

Youngbountygirl: "Giggles…maybe she did…"

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>The soft glow enveloped the whole room, and in a brutal burst of blinding light, the two teenagers disappeared…<p>

* * *

><p>Mokuba Kaiba had just gotten a disturbing call from Roland. It was a bit past one in the afternoon and his brother was not at work. Furthermore, he apparently wasn't answering his phone i.e. the action which prompted this phone call. Worried, the younger brother got up, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas, and went to search for his nii-sama.<p>

He checked his room, his office, the library, the kitchen, the dining room, and finally stood hesitantly outside of Kisara's room. They were being rather 'friendly' earlier and the young teenager didn't want to walk in on anything. _That was awkward…_

Getting brave the young boy knocked and said, "Kisara, have you seen nii-sama?"

He waited for her reply, but after five minutes of no response, he shouted, "I'm coming in!" with his hands over his eyes. Greeted with nothing, he peeked and found an empty room with a broken lamp shattered on the floor, covers ripped about and no sign of either teenager.

"Nii-sama?" he questioned sadly. _Where is he? What's happened?_ The boy began to panic…

* * *

><p>An unknown amount of time later, Kisara woke up next to Seto, the two of them lying on sandy plain. She panicked. <em>What the hell? We were just at his house! Where is this?<em>

She examined her surroundings, finding nothing but a sandy wasteland. _The desert? But why?_

"Seto, wake-up," she said, shaking his shoulder lightly. His eyes popped open.

"Where are we?" he groggily answered

"I don't know. This is weird." Stretching, she came to the realization that she was still naked, apart from her thong and that Kaiba was only in his pajama bottoms.

Blushing, she wrapped her arms around herself. Meanwhile, Kaiba took in his surrounds. _Hologram if we are in Egypt, I will kill you._

Looking to his left, images of earlier danced in his mind, making the young CEO blush. "This is just great. We're nude and lost…"

"I bet that stupid voice had something to do with this," Kisara hissed.

"You and me both," he sighed, getting to his feet and helping her up.

"Well let's get to walking. Maybe we can find somebody."

Glancing at the tall beauty, Kaiba became flustered. He couldn't let her walk around like that... So he stopped and pulled down his pants. Kisara cocked an eyebrow and blushed. "Are we going to continue from earlier right now?" she squeaked.

A strangled sound was emitted from the boy's throat. "No, but I have boxers and you're nude…" he trailed off.

"Thanks," she replied, slipping them on. _So gentlemanly…hope no one with a camera finds us._

Kaiba raised his hand into the air, hoping that it would summon a duel monster and they could fly out of the heat. _Come on, work like all the other stupid times I've been sent to this place._ Nothing happened. Kisara looked at him suspiciously.

He coughed. "We need to find some shade and fast. The heat will kill us in just a few hours," Kaiba explained, as they began their trek. _Why didn't a monster summon?_

They walked for what felt like eternity, only the desert dunes surrounding them. Fatigue had long since set in, their feet dragging and their bodies glistening with sweat. They had long since stopped conversation, sand always rushed into their mouths when they tried. Spotting a patch of shade coming from a rocky outcrop, they happily ran to it, intending to sit underneath it.

"Oh thank-god. It's a damn oven out there," said the girl, collapsing to the ground.

Kaiba fell near her, panting. "Well rest for a bit, and then continue. If night falls before we find shelter, we'll probably freeze."

"This is ridiculous. Damn spirit, who asked you to transport me to the desert?!" she yelled, her fist shaking.

Unfortunately another creature had the same idea. The second they sat on the ground, it moved. A large beetle, the size of a helicopter, flew up into the air…

* * *

><p>Mokuba was in full panic mode. Where was his nii-sama? He went to the security cameras and watched his brother enter her room minutes before a blue light encased the room. He kept watching until he went into the guest bedroom. Was magic involved again? It was the only explanation…he sighed.<p>

Not knowing who else to call, he made a decision her knew would piss off his older brother. _I'm sorry Seto but you just up and vanishing sounds like there was magic involved-I need to call Yugi…_

Steeling himself, the young Kaiba dialed the number to the Kami game shop.

* * *

><p>The couple was violently tossed aside, landing on a sand dune roughly.<p>

Glaring at the beetle, a duel monster called Saber beetle, 2400 attack and 600 defense points, Kaiba raised his hand, thinking that a duel disk and deck of cards would appear. _Maybe I only works, when I'm in danger…_

The creature charged at Kaiba but no monster appeared. His face contorted in horror, but was suddenly knocked over by Kisara. The two rolled several feet away.

Lifting her head and sputtered out sand, the girl glared. "BAKA! It almost bit your whole arm off! Run, stupid!" she screamed. _What the hell is this place?!_

She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, the two clumsily trudging through the sand, their feet sinking slightly with each step.

The flying dune beetle mercilessly gave chase, dive-bombing the couple, causing them to stumble and roll down a sandy mound.

"Shit!" she shouted, earning herself a mouth full of sand. Scrambling to her feet she saw the beetle grab Kaiba with its feelers, as it prepared to take off.

She grabbed a rock and threw it at the creature's eyes, causing it to buck, squeezing onto the CEO, who soon began trying to escape. Kicking its side while it was distracted, the bluenette screamed, "Drop him, you overgrown roach!"

Kaiba managed to break free and fall to the ground, clutching his right arm. Blue eyes bore venomously into the beetle's soul. "You will pay!" she screeched as white lightening erupted from her mouth, shocking everyone present. The beetle was no more…

* * *

><p>"Moto residence-"<p>

"Yugi, nii-sama is missing!"

"Mokuba-kun? Calm down. Now what's happened to your brother?"

"I can't find nii-sama!..." the boy began though anguished sobs as he explained his story.

* * *

><p>Kaiba stared at Kisara, who stood frozen, a few feet away. "White Lightening," the brunette whispered in awe.<p>

_Did I just breathe lightening? This is not happening. Lightening…wow. Um…_

"Kisara?" he asked, studying her shocked countenance.

"I didn't um…what just happened?" she struggled to form coherent sentences.

Kaiba pursed his lips and decide that for now, it was the lest of their worries. "I don't know, but we need to keep moving." _She lightening…what the hell? Hologram you tell me what this is about right now! This is dangerous!_

A bright blast of light erupted and an image of the blue eyes hovered above them. Kisara and Kaiba gaped at it in awe. Through telepathy it spoke, "You have regained your power. You will need to train for the coming battle, but for now this is all. Return home, humans."

The two began to glow as Kisara shouted, "Wait!" _I have questions…_

* * *

><p>Yugi called over the gang and rushed to Kaiba's mansion. Ishizu was present via video transmission on a laptop. Mokuba filled them and they watched the security cam showing Seto entering Kisara's room and then a blue light going off minutes later…<p>

"Shadow realm," they said in unison.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mokuba asked.

"No, for now we wait. How long ago did your brother disappear?" Yugi asked.

"The blue light went off at about an hour and forty-five minutes ago at 1:22 according to the video," Bakura said.

"I found very little on the priest's reign but sometime last night the blue eyes disappeared from its stone tablet."

Eye widened. "If it is with him, then your brother will be safe," said Ishizu sincerely.

"Mokuba is Kisara with your brother?" the king of games asked.

The younger boy looked elsewhere. _No one is supposed to know about Kisara, but it's Yugi and nii-sama is in danger…_

"Mokuba this is important."

"Hai," he whispered. _Seto's going to be angry…_

* * *

><p>A two and half hour period had passed since Kaiba and Kisara left the real world, but to them it felt longer. As suddenly as they vanished, they suddenly reappeared back on the bed they were lying in. A bright light encased the entire Kaiba mansion when they did so, consequently alerting the other occupants of the house.<p>

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouted as others chorused "Kaiba!" Speedy footsteps echoed throughout the house, heading to the light source.

Seto quickly grabbed Kisara's hand and pulled her hurriedly into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" she hissed, still dazed by what just happened.

Kaiba quickly locked the door and turned on the water in the bathtub. "Mokuba's close and probably worried. I don't want him to see us like this," he replied. "You'll pretend to take a shower while I hide in here there until we can come up with a cover story."

"Why can't we just say we were doing adult stuff and leave it at that? I mean we are naked."

"Idiot, my right arm is bruised, we're covered in sand and sweat, and we have no clothes. And I do not want him knowing about adult activities!" the CEO hissed, flustered._ I need time to think and I do not want Mokuba worried or involved with all this magic monster crap. _

Kisara sighed and nodded as a loud shout was heard, "Nii-sama." The two froze.

Kisara hopped in the shower, and flung off her pants and thong before turning the knob to hot. Kaiba's face reddened seeing the articles of clothing sail past him.

The door to her room was quickly opened and then pounding footsteps could be heard coming to the bathroom door. The knob was turned but met with resistance.

"Kisara?" the young boy shouted. _Is nii-sama ok? _

"Yes," she hollered back, trying to compose herself. _So much has happened. We need to talk. I shot lightening from my mouth. What is going on?_

"Act normal," Seto whispered.

"Are you ok?" he questioned. _Is Seto with her? In the bathroom? _His mind was spinning.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, nonchalantly.

_She is acting like everything is normal. Did I just freak out? No, that wouldn't explain the blue glow we saw._ "Its 3:48 in the afternoon and I haven't seen you or nii-sama all day." _Where did you guys go?_

She looked at Kaiba who was still thinking_. What could we have done for 2.5 hours? _

_Thank-god it hasn't been that long._ "Oh, we went for a jog," she began, fleshing out her cover story. Kaiba smacked his forehead and mouthed "Idiot." Kisara stuck her tongue out and whispered, "I got this."

"Where did you go?" _Nii-sama wouldn't go on a jog…_

_Your house is huge and that forest back there looks ginormous._ "In the big ass forest you guys call a yard. You brother was with me, but we got separated and I decided to do a full workout," she said, scrubbing the sand off her body. Kaiba glowered at her. Her lying ability was ridiculously bad.

"That doesn't sound like nii-sama…" the young voice pouted.

"Yeah, the grouchy bastard. I wanted to go the park but your brother forbade me from leaving the house, telling me that the manor's grounds were plenty big. After scoping out the forest you boys call a yard, I agreed to go running there if he went with me. Plus, I threatened him with something I won't repeat in front of a child," she laughed.

_He's probably watched the security cameras…he knows we haven't left this room normally._ Seto mouthed out, "We left though the secret passages." Kisara nodded in understanding.

"Today was awesome. Your bother showed me how to leave the manor all batman like, with secret passageways and stuff. You guys live in a kick-ass house."

Mokuba sweat dropped at the others, who muffled their laughter of her portrayal of Kaiba.

"Anyway, we ran for while, and I suggested we race. Your brother said it was stupid, that I'd probably get lost, so I called him a dick…and long story short, we got separated and I decided to do an intense workout…" she finished. _That sounds like what would happen if we went running...he would so be a dick and say no racing you'll get lost. _She giggled, despite herself. "I bet your brother is still looking for me. Serves him right for being a grouch."

More muffled chuckles were released at the insulting parts. Kaiba frowned, but it did sound almost believable...

"But we saw a giant blue light coming from your room," he said, suspiciously. _Why would she lie? Did something happen? I don't think they went for a run…_

"I don't know about any blue light."

"But it came from your room just a minute ago and it was super bright," the boy said.

_Ugh, just gotta be difficult. You two really are related_. She looked over at Seto. "Jeeze what's with the interrogation?" she asked, annoyed with his tone. _Dammit. _

"Nii-sama is missing." he said, his voice quivering.

"I'm sure he's fine. Just call him."

"He didn't take his phone. I found it on his desk in his bedroom."

The girl pouted, feeling bad for the sadness in the younger boy's voice. "I'll help you look when I'm done, but grouchy pants is alright. You're just overreacting," she said easily.

Kaiba sighed. _I'm sorry for lying Mokuba but you cannot be involved. I don't want you getting hurt. _

"It sounds as if you're trying to get rid of us," a calm feminine voice spoke up.

Two sets of blue eyes widened. "Mokuba, who's there with you?" she asked worriedly as Seto clenched his fists. _Ishizu._

"Ta dream team of dealing with freaky magical stuffs and that blue light we just saw was defiantly magic!" the loud blond shouted happily.

"Mutt?" she questioned, as her anger boiled. "GOD-DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" she screamed, startling the rooms occupants. _Shit shit shit! _

"Kisara, we're all here. Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Jounouchi, and myself. We also have an old friend of ours, Ishizu, here as well," explained Yugi, hoping she didn't get madder.

"And who you calling mutt, you bitch!"

"First off, it's Levanokwitz to you asshole! Second, you are a mutt, you ugly bastard. And finally, I don't give a flying fuck whose here, just how the fuck did you get here?" she screeched.

Yugi flinched from her harsh words. "There my friends," Mokuba said, standing up for them.

Her eye twitched in irritation. "What do you hate your brother? He can't stand those guys!" She asked, confused by this. _Why the hell are they friends? Out of all the people to be here, those idiots!_

Kaiba's eyes popped. While he did not like her yelling at his brother, a small part of him agreed with her sentiment. _Of all the people to call Mokuba_. He rubbed his temples. _I know you were worried but you just made this situation worse. _

"Hey, leave the kid alone. He loves his brother! Don't know why, but he does!" Jounouchi shouted back, making Kaiba frown.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Bakura asked.

"NO!" she yelled.

It got quiet after that.

"Kisara?" asked Mokuba. _Wow she is scary when she's mad._

"No one's supposed to know I'm here. What if they tell the press about this? Have you seen all the crap in the news and on TV? It will double!" she hissed. _I will kill you all when this is over!_

"We promise to not tell anyone about this," Yugi tried to assure her.

"Says the assfuck who started this bullshit!"

Anzu frowned. "We already apologized for starting the rumor."

"Sorry doesn't cut it princess preppy. Now go away!"

"I think you know exactly where Mr. Kaiba is," Ishizu stated.

"Che, what the fuck are you going on about?" _Great now they have a brain in their group…_

"We saw the security video. A bright blue light emits from this very room, where both you and Kaiba were and no one is seen entering or leaving since. I have my suspicions that you were transported to the shadow realm and then came back a few minutes ago."

"Listen cult leader, I don't have time for your crazy…"

Ignoring the younger girl's insults, she continued, "Which means he's in this room. Probably with you…" The room got quiet after that. They were alone together...

"Ew, don't tell us that Ishizu. Money bags and da dragon, yuck!" The rest of the gang all blushed as the blonde gagged.

_Oh shit…_ she thought looking to the brunette.

_Damn Egyptian woman…_ He sighed. They couldn't stay in here forever.

"He is not in here!" she indignantly yelled.

"Your adamant denial tells me otherwise," the Egyptian woman replied calmly.

"Then should my adamant agreement mean he isn't in here, because I'll say whatever to get rid of you!" Kisara leaned out the shower trying to think of somewhere to hide Kaiba, who already had an idea. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is not my day…_

With a grimace, Kaiba pointed to the laundry chute. It was a good idea, but the chute was small. He had once gone down it when he was a kid so he knew he could travel down it safely, but it was going to be a bumpy ride. He grabbed the discarded pajama pants and slipped them on.

After putting the pants on, the brunette walked to his partner in crime to inform her to take at least another five minutes in bathing so that he could get away. However, when he peeked inside the shower, all the blood rushed to his face. Kisara was naked with small water droplets sliding down her frame, a small tuft of white blue hair covering her …suddenly the room felt hot. _Damn it. Why do I keep being tempted? _

The woman blushed, turning her body away from him. Regaining his composure, the tall man mouthed his idea. While still not turning around, she gave him a thumbs up. _And now he's seen it all…eh, now he knows it's my real hair color._

Nodding to Kisara, he quietly opened the hatch, the sound of the shower drowning out the noise. Kaiba crawled inside and slid down carefully a few feet until he reached a bend. Now he would have to slowly lower himself down as to not make a lot of nose. Luckily, they were only on the second floor.

"Then why are you taking so long? Could it be that you are stalling?" Ishuzu asked.

The girl sighed. _Perceptive witch…_"Look I am gross right now and it takes a long time to wash off sweaty grime. Plus my hair is long," she justified, keeping the conversation going as to give Kaiba the time he needed to escape. She even washed her hair to play the part. _Might as well be clean, that sand is everywhere…_

"And what about Kaiba? Aren't you at all concerned?" the older woman probed.

"You're all just freaking out. He's probably heading back as we speak," she said, casually waving off their unease.

Grabbing a towel, Kisara dried off and wrapped herself in it before opening the door and glaring at the occupants. Several of them blushed at her attire.

Dramatically she gestured towards the restroom. "Search till your heart's content, you crazy losers," she said, rolling her eyes.

Mokuba walked in, along with Yugi and Ishizu but found no trace of his brother. With the door open, it covered the laundry chute passage, and no one would dare think that prim and proper Kaiba traveled down a laundry chute.

Kisara meanwhile had grabbed some clothes from the dresser and found her bag which contained her hairbrush, sports bra, and phone. She didn't see this Ishizu person…_where is their brain?_

"I am here."

"Ah!" the girl screamed, looking at the laptop. "Video chat, eh." _Creepy mind-reader… _"You must be important."

"I am familiar with your ancient Egyptian past. I have come to tell you things of great significance."

"Whatever, captain loony," the girl sighed. _Maybe we should quit lying to them…but something in my gut tells me to. I don't know why, but I have this overwhelming hate for them even though I just met them. The rumor sucks but this anger feels greater. And then there's Kaiba, who didn't seem keen on their involvement. My guts never been wrong before…_

When they exited, she made her way back to the bathroom. "Done?" she asked.

But then she looked down at Mokuba, who looked close to tears. "Where is he? He never leaves without his phone or telling me what he's doing. What if he's hurt?" the boy sobbed.

Kisara squeezed his shoulder. "Let me get dressed, then we'll sort out this whole mess," she said sweetly and reassuringly, hiding her evil smirk. _Just you guys wait till I'm properly dressed. You're gonna get it for all this bullshit you've put me through. I can't trust you to keep quiet and I'm pissed at you just being here. I've already had the day from hell and you're not helping! _

* * *

><p>Silently Kaiba slowly lowered himself down the chute. If he could get to laundry room, he could get clothes and rush up here in no time. Arriving at the end of the line, he dropped into a pile of dirty clothes. It was meager pile, making his landing hard.<p>

He sifted through the pile and choose the pair of running shorts she was wearing yesterday, the pair he loaned her, a light blue t-shirt, and some socks. This way it would look like he had been outside, running. _They even smell like sweat_, he grimaced. _I never thought I'd be glad to be disgusting from being in that wasteland._

He would have to go to his room for the shoes and some bandages to wrap his arm. It was sore but he could keep himself from letting it show. And with his secret passages, he could get to his room easily.

Coming out of the room, fully dressed in running attire, with his bandages in place, he heard screaming and an angry battle cry…

_That baka onna!_

He ran to Kisara's room…

* * *

><p>Been gone for forever and should be writing my thesis…but this was more fun. Christmas break is soon but I make no promises for awesome updates during that time. Watch I have to work all during break…<p>

I don't particularly like this chapter...I feel like it needs revising, but I thought I should update.


	19. Leave Me Be

257 Reviews and 19,380 hits!

Why?…why not?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, we would get to see Marik in a straitjacket at least once as he argues back and forth with Malik.

There are way too many reviews for me to respond. Sorry but I do love them!

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart  
><strong>_**Singing  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
>POV switch<p>

* * *

><p>Kaiba ran, nearly knocking down a vase in the hallway in his conquest to get to Kisara's room. <em>Just what the hell is happening in there?<em>

A few minutes prior:

Dressing quickly in a white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms, Kisara stepped out the bathroom, glaring at the occupants of the room. _Be calm. Calm before the storm,-you can do this!_ She took in a single deep slow breath before motioning for Mokuba to come to her.

When he did, Kisara pulled the younger Kaiba aside right next to the bathroom door. Studying the surroundings to properly formulate her plan, she took notice of the desk's proximity. _Perfect. _Knelling down, the girl placed her hands on either side of the boy, smiling softly. In a low voice she said, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know you love your brother." Affectionately she ruffled his shaggy locks.

Mokuba smiled, glad her anger had abated._ I knew she'd come around. Kisara was probably just weirded out by us talking to her why she showered,_ the boy thought with a heavy blush. The others looked on straining to hear what the tall woman said.

But her smile faltered, becoming stagnant. "However you totally seem like the type to want to see the good in everyone, and even though I know how much you like them, those guys just make my stomach churn," she finished, her face warping into a disgusted grimace.

The boy's violet eyes flashed. _She just doesn't know them yet._ "But the rumor will pass! You'll see how nice they are. Look they came because they were worried about you and Seto," Mokuba defended, raising his voice pleadingly, clutching at her shirt.

The girl shook her head and sighed. "It more than that kiddo." Standing up and fully aware that the others could most likely hear she said in a lower and more serious tone, "It's a deep seeded and boiling rage. Before I really knew them, I knew I wanted nothing to do with them. And although it not fair and- I can't explain why, this feeling, this instinct, has never been wrong before," she defended placing her hand over her heart. "So this is sorry in advance," she finished sadly, before quickly shoving the boy into the restroom and pulling the desk chair forward, using it to block off the door.

Realizing what she had done, the young boy jumped to his feet. "HEY, LET ME OUT!" he shouted, pounding his fists on the door. _This doesn't look good…what is she going to do now?_

Kisara turned to the other occupants in the room, all of whom had noticed the steadily rising tension. Worried eyes watched her closely. "Kisara?" Yugi prompted. _What is she going to do? Fight us? That's makes no sense. Just what will it accomplish?_

She gave no answer for quite awhile, but instead kept looking at her feet. Everyone else nervously shifted about, the silence getting to them.

"Eh, ya ok? Hahaha," Jounouchi asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

When she did raise her head, she held it high, and shrieked. Lunging forward she grabbed Yugi by his collar, lifting him off the ground, and then ramming him into the wall. He made an anguished groan as his head hit he wall.

"YUGI!" his friends shouted, jumping to his aid. Jounouchi was the first to move to help, throwing a punch at the taller woman.

"I don't like ta hit girls but,-" he started, getting cut off when Kisara caught his swing. Dumbfounded he blinked slowly, gawking at the pale fist clenching his wrist.

"And you shall continue to not hit girls," she whispered, squeezing his wrist with an inflexible hold. "Interfere again and I'll break it mutt," she threatened before throwing him against the wall, his lithe body making a resounding smack before sliding down to the ground. He moaned in pain.

"Jounouchi!" they all shouted. Yugi fidgeted, trying to escape her grasp. In response, she gripped his shirt collar tighter.

"Kisara stop it! Don't hurt my friends!" Mokuba begged, the bathroom door shaking from his ardent pounding. _What did she do to Jounouchi? All I heard is a loud slam. I need to get out._ The boy looked fervently around the room for a possible means of escape.

Looking to his left, Honda spotted the broken lamp from earlier that day. _Well it's better than nothing._ He picked it up just in case. Bakura stood rooted to the spot.

Anzu meanwhile had rushed to her fallen friend's side. "Oh Jounouchi…" she whispered, cradling his head.

"This is not right. Violence will not achieve anything," Ishizu said, seeing part of the exchange from the webcam.

Glowering at the laptop in annoyance the girl hissed, "Shut-it you nosy bitch."

Blue eyes stormed as she studied the fear on the fear on the boy's face. "And before the rest of you start spouting off shit, I won't hurt Yugi," she answered softly. "I just wanted him at eye level," the bluenette laughed coldly. "But it you try anything, like with that lamp for instance, I can't say little Yugi won't get hurt in the scuffle."

Slowly Honda lowered the lamp and took a step back, a sign of retreat. The young woman nodded. Anzu glared at the girl.

"Now listen up, you demented elf," she started her tirade, her blue eyes flickering with rage as her prey struggled, his violet eyes flashing.

"Stop nosing about in my business. Stop talking to me, stop talking about me, stop looking at me, just stay the fuck away. Understand?" Kisara growled, getting louder as she went, her hands shaking.

He nodded hesitantly. "Good," she nodded, dropping him unceremoniously back on the ground. "The same goes for the rest of you weirdoes."

"YUGI!" the friendship brigade shouted, helping their friend up, glaring at their attacker.

"Why?" the short man groaned out.

Blue eyes glowed malevolently. "I can't trust you. You're nosy as hell. You act like you're some kind of king who can come in and demand answers. Let's say your crazy crap is true and Kaiba and I went to this magic world. And? Why do we have to report in to you? Who the fuck do you think you are? Kami-sama?!" she hissed, balling her fists.

The others gaped at her. They meant no harm…

She began pacing, waving her hands in the air during her rant. "I just don't get it. Waltz your way in and sit there telling me what to believe, asking me to trust lunacy on blind faith. And then demanding I do what you say. My personal business is none of anyone's business. Why in god's balls should I be friends with that kind of person?! Answer me!" Kisara screamed.

Yugi grimaced, his eyes showing only sadness. "It's not like that. We're just worried. You don't understand how dangerous the shadow world is. It could spell trouble for the entire planet," he pleaded.

"I don't care. Just go away," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kaiba ripped the door open just as she finished. The girl headed over to his side, the terse situation dissolving in an instance. Incredulously he frowned at the odd scene before him.

"Kisara?" he asked. She just shook her head and frowned.

In the bathroom, Mokuba perked up, hearing his older brother's voice. "NII-SAMA! Are you ok?" he shouted.

Seto turned to the bathroom, noticing the door was blacked. "I am fine Mokuba. What are you doing in the bathroom?" he questioned, although he already had an inkling as to the reason.

The younger boy sheepishly answered. "Kisara put me in here…"

Cobalt eyes narrowed in her direction. "What did you do?" Kaiba barked.

An annoyed pout overtook her face. "I was pissed. These losers gave me a fucking interrogation while I tried to shower. I told them we went for a run and they gave me a hard time, acting like you were in mortal peril or something. And they even got you little bother all wound up and teary eyed, thinking about it. They're lunatics," she replied, glaring at the room's occupants. "So I locked your brother up while I dealt with them." She crossed her arms over her chest, defensively.

"Yugi," he gritted out, "did she or did she not tell you we went for a run?" The taller boy glared menacingly, needing to keep up appearances.

"She did," the small blonde answered confidently, "but it really didn't seem to fit your personality Kaiba," Yugi finished, standing up as tall as possible. "We're weren't interrogating her, we were just afraid something happened to you…" he said honestly.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. "It was either that or let her disappear on her own and I want to keep this rumor to a minimum." _Why is this so easy to come up? Had we not been transported to that place, this lie seems plausible…she's more proficient with deceit than I initially thought._

Honda spoke up. "But why does she need to be here? Shouldn't you be as far from her as possible then?"

The girl folded her arms across her chest. "I can't go home. The media is swarming my apartment. Thanks dipshit," she sarcastically remarked. "And quit prying for info," she snapped, as an afterthought. Taking a deep calming breath, Kisara walked over to her host.

"I'm going to your room for now," she whispered to Seto, quickly leaving before her anger got the better of her once more.

Kaiba nodded and watched her retreating backside, for probably a bit longer than he should of. A cough behind him made him whip around to face his unwanted house guests.

Not giving them a second glace, Kaiba strode to the bathroom door and removed the chair, freeing his younger brother.

As soon as he could turn the knob, Mokuba dashed out. "Nii-sama!" the mane of hair shouted.

"I haven't even been gone a day Mokuba," Seto sighed, smiling softly.

"But you didn't answer your phone or tell me anything," the boy retaliated, surveying the other for any sign of the shadow games, zeroing in on the bandage on his brother's arm. _Thank-god… _"What's wrong with your arm?" he asked grabbing it for inspection.

"She darted out the house, screeching like an animal. I had little choice in the matter. And it's just as scratch from a bush," he lied fluidly, pulling back his arm.

Ishizu pursed her lips, not buying how tied together their story was. "I wonder why you would speak falsehood. I may be without my necklace, but it is far too obvious that your story does not add up."

Kaiba ignored her as Jounouchi sat up, checking out his injuries. "Ya dragon's wacko, moneybags!" he sputtered, shaking a fist at the other boy.

"Flea-bag, remove yourself from my presence. I've already had a trying day," he replied, rubbing his temples.

"Kaiba, we're sorry about what happened. We were only trying to help-" Yugi implored.

The billionaire raised his hand, cutting the blonde man off. "Mokuba take you guests to your room, I've got work to do," he ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Honda scratched his head. "That's it?" he asked, puzzled.

"I've probably got several missed calls. Mokuba, after I clean up, I'm going to KaibaCorp. Are you going to stay here?"

The boy nodded mutely. _He's not angry...is he really that tired? _

"I'll be lucky if I get any sleep tonight…" Kaiba muttered, and strode out purposefully.

"Nii-sama…" the boy whispered sadly.

"I'm fine Mokuba. Have fun, I'll see you tonight," he replied softly, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed as the group of friends helped each other up and checked over their injured parties.<p>

In a very sage like tone, Ishuzu said, "The dragon is much different this time around."

"There has to be a reason…" Anzu replied, examining the back of Yugi's head.

"I will be in domino early tomorrow. I think we need to contact the spirit of the original Blue Eyes. She might give us an insight as to why her future self is behaving this way. Someone could be controlling her…"

"You can contact a spirit?" Mokuba asked, earnestly.

"I have the stone tablet her image disappeared from along with personal effects from her tomb. Monday morning meet me at the domino museum," the woman instructed.

Mokuba frowned. "Nii-sama has me dropped off by limo. It'd be hard for me to skip…"

"That's ok litta' buddy. We'll get to the bottom of this," Jounouchi assured him, patting the top of his head.

* * *

><p>Kaiba rushed to his office and after a few calls to Roland, who had thankfully taken care of most of his morning apportionment's he set up his new schedule for the day. It had taken twenty minutes. Leaning on his arms, his chin resting on his hands, he calculated out his best route. Sighing he figured he should go speak with Kisara.<p>

Scanning his phone, he gave one last order to Roland, promising the man a vacation when all this was over.

Going to his room, he found the young girl loftily spread across his bed, seemingly deep in thought. He lips were drawn into a pout, her eyes narrowed. She glanced his way, brightening up. "Interrogation over?" she asked, sitting up and fixing her hair.

"There wasn't one. I left soon after and then quickly dealt with all my missed morning appointments. Roland took care of most of it," the man answered, walking over to his closet and rummaging though it. "I'm going to shower and change. When I'm done, we're going to KaibaCorp for a few hours," he explained.

"Bossy, bossy…" she chided.

"Would you rather stay here with the dweebs?"

She shook her head fervently. "NO!" Kisara shouted, her tummy rumbling with her. Sheepishly she asked, "What about-"

"Lunch? You can order something on the ride there," he replied, already having anticipated her actions.

She grinned, watching him pick out clothes from his closet. "Mokuba and those dweebs are close by. You might want to stay in here for now," he advised.

She nodded, plopping back on his bed. A minute later the sound of water running interrupted her thoughts.

The girl giggled and blushed. _He's naked past that door. I wonder how many colors he'd turn if I went inside?_

Stealthily, the bluenette crept to the restroom door, slowly turning the knob to keep the sound muffled. Peeking one cerulean eye inside, a nicely defined shadow was seen though a bathtub's curtain. _Looks like he's rinsing off his hair…his eyes are probably closed._

Widening the opening, she slid along the wall, deviously reaching inside the curtain.

Seto was letting the water careen down his head, all traces of shampoo gone. His eyes were closed and it was clear he was letting the warm water sooth his vexation with the day.

Licking her lips, Kisara ran her forefinger up his spine, her face twisting in glee when Seto squirmed.

Steel blue eyes bulged, "Kisara!"

"Yes?" she sang out innocently, her blush givign away her excitement.

"Get out of here!" he said, panicking and turning to cover himself.

"I seem to recall one CEO stealing my boobs for a snack earlier. What if I'm hungry now?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Seto sputtered indignantly, his eyes widening, as he thought of the implications.

"You're being ridiculous. Mokuba and the others are probably close by," the brunete hissed.

"So it would be ok if they weren't close by?" she teased.

"...They are close by, so that's irrelevant," he blushed, refusing to turn around.

"Spoilsport," she giggled, sticking her tongue out. "Don't worry I got what I wanted."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the duo had left, Roland running over and picking them up. There was a large bag sitting on the seat across from them, which Kaiba handed her. "You can't wear my pajama bottoms in public."<p>

Kisara pried open the bag, pulling out a matching purple lacy undergarment set and an accompanying strapless baby doll dress that tied inteh back with a large ribbon. A box at the bottom had a pair of white ankle boots with bows. Scanning the ensemble, she realized everything was just her size. And eyebrow rose in astonishment.

"From the shoot…the dress designer had your measurements," the boy quickly answered.

"Seto this outfit is… well there's too much frill for me…" the girl replied. _Bows? Seriously bows? How did he know about them?_

Roland took the moment to interject, "I'm sorry madam. I knew little of about your tastes and even less on fashion," the older man explained.

Kisara smiled, appreciatively. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for going shopping though."

Roland nodded, before rolling up the barrier between the front and backseat to allow for privacy.

"I suppose I have to change in front of you?" she said, sticking her tone out happily. Kaiba for his part managed not to blush, turning around to give her privacy. The girl bit her lip, smirking. _Shy now? After what you saw earlier? Weirdo..._

As the limo pulled up to Kaiabcorp, all three immediately noticed the crowd outside. Somehow, news had spread of his half-day off.

The girl's eyes widened in awe. "What do you know, the world does stop if Seto Kaiba plays hooky…" she whispered.

"Ignore the camera monkeys," he answered coldly, reaching for his briefcase.

Where was this confidence earlier? She asked her herself, watching the Seto Kaiba feared businessman for the first time.

But the young entrepreneur had already decided that he should handle this situation like any other. He was known for ruthlessly cutting down anything in his way and playing little attention to rules. _Why stop now? _The media wanted to make a big deal out of this, let them._ I don't have time for the prattling of fools..._

"Wait so we're going to be seen going together?" she squeaked.

When the limo stopped, Kaiba stepped out quickly, his long trench coat billowing behind him, the flashes of cameras going off in rapid succession and shouts of inquiry assaulted him. Paying no heed it all, he reached back in and grasped Kisara's hand, his actions answering her query. When she stood, more questions spewed forth, as a hush of excitement fell over the onlookers, but all the man did was nod at Roland.

The driver responded in kind, knowing what his orders were. Kisara schooled her expression, resisting the urge to pull at her dress or hide behind Seto. _Just pretend you're a pro athlete already. They get this kind of attention. Get used to it. Jesus how many cameramen are here? _

Kaiba silently made it to his office, his blue haired companion in tow.

* * *

><p>So update…after forever. Next chapter we will discover why Kisara is the way she is. No promises as to when but hopefully in about a week. Review and thank-you.<p> 


	20. In Charge Business-Man

273 Reviews and 25,273 hits!

Business as Usual

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Kaiba would get rid of a few villains with the kinds of methods he uses in the business world. So shady so hot!

* * *

><p>Mario123: "I never dump a story; just really busy."<p>

Ikarus Solotov: Thank-you. I try and keep his humor true to his sarcastic self with a splash of fan added Yu-Gi-Oh abridged humor. :P"

ZabuzasGirl: "I will try…"

TexasDreamer01: "You'll have to wait another chapter to find out…sorry."

Angealroth: "Thanks. Me too."

Alice In Wonderl: "I"ll try!"

Dance in the: "I never abandon."

Marik Ishstar: "Thank you and I'll try to do better about updating."

Seto Kaiba: "There past it a part of them and thanks."

pretzelboy: "I hate when authors mary-sue her. It's been hard not to though in all honesty."

Screw the rules: "Lol. Update!"

Person D: "Thanks work hard to keep her original."

Fan of this: "Thanks!"

Lynna "I'm not lazy…just busy…"

AmandaspardaBVB: "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<p>

_Thoughts_

**Past Life Counterpart**

_**Singing**_

*Footnotes

POV switch

* * *

><p>Before Kisara had time to blink, she found herself in the elevator of Kaiba Corp's main foyer. The door shut with a pleasant ding, enclosing the two from prying eyes. Releasing her breath, hand over her heart, she squeaked, "That was intense. They were everywhere!" <em>How does he deal with this? How does Mokuba deal with this?! Kid's tougher than I gave him credit for…<em>

Kaiba pressed the button for the top floor. "The idiots are always as such. Cretins searching for crumbs to sale their sub-par rags," he complained, leaning back into the wall.

Kisara cocked an eyebrow. He was much more assertive in the business world than she knew him to be. "So you are tough? All I've seen so far is blushing nerd," she teased, poking him squarely in the chest. When his stoic face remained, she pouted momentarily before asking, "Don't you think it would be fun to play in an elevator?" batting her eyelashes at him.

Seto pressed his lips together, a faint pink ghosting his face.

"And there he is…" she giggled, biting her lower lip. _He's so cute when he blushes…_

The busy CEO sighed, massaging his temples. "There will be food and a laptop to play on waiting in my office. I've got two meetings and lots of programming to do. Keep yourself busy and out of trouble," the young man admonished.

The blue haired girl glowered, before grinning. "I'll stay in your office," she said pursing her lips, "And don't worry, I only misbehave for you," she winked, swinging her hips as she entered his office.

The brunette shook his head and headed to his first meeting.

* * *

><p>Kaiba had left his guest in his office for quite some time as he worked in his conference room; it was nearing seven at night. <em>Well we did get here late afternoon…<em>

She had played a few games and ate her fill of the take-out., but that only sated her for two hours. To alleviate boredom, iTunes was called upon. _Karaoke time! _

Kaiba had dealt with almost everything he needed to finish for today. _A few hours of coding, which I can do at home, and I'll be mostly on schedule. Time to go check in on Kisara._

Opening his door, he found his blue eyed miscreant sitting on top of his desk, facing the window, swaying her hips to a song that sounded like it just begun. She hadn't noticed his presence yet as he heard her mutter "I'd appreciate your input," along with the singer's voice.

_A sing-along? Really Kisara?_

Suddenly she perked up and belted out the lyrics in a husky voice with accompanying dancing motions:

_***Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought**_

_**Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about**_

_**So put your hands down my pants **_

_**and I'll bet you'll feel nuts **_(No, she added quickly giggling)

_**Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up **_(She gave a thumbs up and a goofy grin)

_**You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds**_

_**I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns**_

_**Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined**_

_**To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time**_

_**Do it now**_

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**Do it again now**_

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**Gettin' horny now**_

Kaiba stood there frozen, his usually composed face plum, not believing her audacity.

_**Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket**_

_**Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it**_

_**Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas**_

_**But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"**_

_**So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship**_

_**Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip**_

_**So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle**_

_**And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"**_

_**Do it now**_

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**Do it again now**_

Somehow hearing the faint sounds of approaching footsteps,_ probably the cleaning staff_, Seto forced his brain to kick in and shut the door before running to the laptop and lowering the volume.

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**Getting…**_hey what happened to my song?! The girl asked in confusion.

"Why did you have that on so loud?" he hissed, afraid someone had heard her.

She giggled. "Aw, getting embarrassed? Don't worry; the door was shut and it's not that loud," she responded. _He's adorable when he's flustered._

"Where did you even learn such filth?' he growled, the redness on his face intensifying. _Does she even understand the lyrics?!_ His face darkened, thinking of the possibility.

"I was friends with the rugby team back home. They know filth," she snickered fondly, thinking of home. _I do miss everyone…_

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose_. She never learns_. "Don't do it again."

"But I know so much filth. I need to share it every now and then," Kisara grinned.

"Foolishness," he berated, pinching he bridge of his nose. Recomposing himself and deciding to quickly change the subject, Seto responded, "Roland will be here in an hour to pick us up. Till then I will be coding for my new game."

She batted her eyelashes, giving a mock pout. "Aw. You probably don't want me dancing to filth anymore I take it?"

His narrowed eyes told her all she needed to know. She sighed and leaned back atop his desk. He cleared his throat. "Kisara."

The girl glowered from her spot on his desk. "You took away my dancing; you can't have my sunlight too. I like watching the darkening skyline and sitting on top of your desk is the best place for it. Your desk is huge so don't act like you can't still use the rest of it for work; my ass isn't that big."

He snorted but after seeing the peaceful look on her face, he decided to let her keep her window spot. Moving over to his desk, he set his laptop down and began his tedious assignment.

But try as he might to focus, every few minutes he would glance over in her direction, her face completely serene as she tilted her head back, her hands behind her supporting her long frame.

Thirty minutes into his watching, er work, he noticed that she was fixated on the bows that fastened her heels. "You really hate bows that much?" he scoffed, a smirk forming on his lips. _Something so small and it driving her crazy. Tough girl can't stand a little frill?_

The proud girl pouted, turning away from him. "It's not that," she muttered, clearly embarrassed.

A cocked eyebrow was all that hinted at his piqued curiosity. The girl bit her at lower lip and after a few seconds of internal debate, cleared her throat and said, "I love bows." _They're so pretty…_

Kaiba scrunched his face, creases forming in his forehead. "Then why are you glaring at those shoes?" he asked.

"Because I shouldn't like bows," she answered quickly. Seeing his look of confusion, she elaborated with a dramatic sigh, "I'm tough and tough girls don't like frilly bows."

Kaiba snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "That's ridiculous."

"No its not," she defended, glaring at him. Shaking her head, she continued, "You should know better than anyone not to show a moment of weakness. It's ridiculous that girly is seen as weak, but it is, and bows are about as girly as it gets. So no bows. No dresses, no dancing, no make-up, no butterflies, no unicorns, and especially no rainbows. Even if I really like it…" she finished, dejectedly, looking downward, a touch of pink alluding to her embarrassment in admitting such things.

Straightening, she began, "I was raised in an Orphanage run by nuns, so there wasn't even money for things like that. And I grew so fast and it was more than enough that they managed to get me things that mostly fit much less nice things," the girl admitted, rubbing her heels together.

"Still, I was grateful to them and so I helped with the chores. The nuns were mostly elderly and I was always big for my age, so I starting doing all the manual labor I could. You know to show my appreciation. Over time, I became really strong," she explained, biting at her bottom lip. "That's how my coach found me. He saw me heaving back a giant load of groceries to the Abby. Called it amazing that a girl my age could lug such an amount," the blue haired girl recalled fondly, swinging her legs form the desk as she got more into her story.

"He praised me. First person ever to show any admiration for me. I have always been ostracized for my looks; the kids teased me for being too tall and pale; the adults found my glassy eyes and quiet nature unnerving…but Coach thought I was great," she said happily, not bothering to think about how much she just shared.

Popping her fingers and stretching, she grinned. "He honed my strengths and taught me new skills. With my athleticism I was able to buy enough food so I wasn't always hungry and clothes that fit…"

Blue eyes glazed hardened and the carefree swinging stopped. "But being strong comes with a high price. No weakness; not now not ever."

It was almost too weird for Kaiba. Both orphans and the both of them pulled themselves up with their talents… He swallowed the lump that had formed as she spoke. It was too familiar of a feeling.

"I suppose if I were really strong, I could just wear girly stuff and tell everyone to fuck off, but with all we've got on our plate right now, I really don't think I could handle anything else,"

Kisara said, bemusedly, her bangs casting a shadow over her face.

She lifted up her legs, admiring her frilly shoes, accidently letting the hem of her dress rise. "Still it would be nice," she smiled sadly.

Pale skin glowed from the dusky sunlight pouring in, captivating the young man sitting on the chair next to her. Seto adored her strength but being able to see her vulnerable side, a side she clearly tried to squash deep inside her, made him feel much closer to her. People were never open with him, every conversation a mix of deceit and manipulation, a constant war to be fought…only not with her. She was kind to him, _maybe not to others_, he thought delightedly, but she was so free with her affections…a rather refreshing change.

And it was this openness that drew the young man closer, his long limbs moving of their own accord, his legs lifting him into a standing position, his arms stretching out on either side of her slender body, and his right hand lifting to hold her by the chin, an action which caught the girl off guard. Wide glittering blue eyes enlarged in surprise when lips descended on to hers and a leg made its way in between hers.

A pitiful sound, like the mixing of a squeak and moan flitted from her form, making the boy above her preen. He leaned further into her, his hands moving to grip her by the waist…

* * *

><p>Far away, a raspy voice growled, "Already? At this rate we'll have to start out plans immediately." The figure lifted their head from the basin which showed the image of the young couple kissing.<p>

A loud snap of eloquent fingers cracked though the silence, summoning another person. "Take this and use it to complicate things for the dear high priest," the veiled figure said to a cloaked underling, handing him a small pouch.

"As is ordered," was the only reply.

"And I suppose I should do my part as well," The voice said calmly, now staring at an image of Yugi and his friends. "You should serve me well sweet naïve pharaoh," the figure sneered.

* * *

><p>So I'm updating almost all my fics at once (which a two days of each other -I have three accounts) to payback for the long overdue updates.<p>

The main reason I can't update is I have to work and good writing takes time. Lots of time. And it's just my hobby so yeah…sporadic. ;( Plus I have a really bad habit of writing too many things at once. I have eight fics currently active and my greedy mind wants more. I really don't do one shots or short stories either...and after those eight, I have three more whose first chapters are already written but not posted-much exercise restraint. It's so hard!


	21. A Ruined Moment in History

285 Reviews and 28,738 hits! Sweetness!

Past selves not pleased…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, the series wouldn't have ended where it did, rushing towards the end. That whole into the past/rpg arc was so hobbled it pissed me off.

* * *

><p>Nina Kazuma: "As Yugi is different form Yami I think modern Kisara should be different. I think Seto needs a strong gal and not a princess…she's a dragon for Pete's sake. "<p>

Godessisis: "Yes lots of trouble. You read it in one go? Nice."

Queen of magicians: "I loved writing about the fetish…giggles."

Hrm: "Yeah it was short…I've been out of it."

Guest: "They may be, I just like the song."

Ultimatedragonballzfan: "I think he would have a screensaver like that. I mean he knows how to program… As for Atem, yeah it's after the final duel. Sorry… thanks for reviewing so many chapters. She is a bit bitchy but she's had a tough life. But Seto is no angel so it thought she fit better than the usual Mary-sue sweet Kisara who loves everyone."

Burgomeister: "I will finish…it's just been a trip of a year for me personally."

: "Thanks and I will try. Love the penname."

Delila: "Hey…yeah I should update sooner…"

Guest: "Thank-you; keeping his personality in check is the most trying concern of mine. We've never seen him in love; only the priest by proxy."

* * *

><p>Plain Text.<br>_Thoughts__  
><em>**Past Life Counterpart****  
><strong>**_Singing_**_**  
><strong>_*Footnotes  
><span>POV<span> switch

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, flecks of pink and orange disappearing making way for blue and purple hues. A set of long smooth legs dangled from the edge of a dark mahogany desk while another set of legs, hidden by dark slacks, intertwined themselves with the first set. Pale hands gripped the edge of the desk, as slightly darker ones seized hips while the rest of the body leaned in to steal a kiss. It was all too cliché…as was the perfectly timed interruption that occurred as soon as fingers, calloused from long hours over a keyboard, hiked up a skirt.<p>

"The limo is ready whenever you are Sir," said Roland over the intercom.

Seto froze, quickly retracting his hand to press down on the intercom's response button. With a blush and a clearing of his throat he hastily replied, "We'll be down in a minute."

Kisara sat perfectly still, her lips swollen slightly. She gazed up innocently at the young man hovering over her. Gangly limbs quickly righted themselves, pulling away from the inviting atmosphere, feeling anything but right.

"We need to hurry if you want to make it to bed in time for your morning practice. I have procured some more school uniforms for you but tomorrow we will visit your apartment."

She agreed silently, bobbing her head once, too dazed to properly reply. _It's like he's in his element here in this office. . . lousy intercom ruining it all._

The pair quietly made their way to the elevators and out the underground tunnels they had used previously. Kaiba was in no mood for theatrics from the media. Earlier was a demonstration of power; he would not let anyone affect his personal decisions. But today was long and walking though the horde of camera mongrels once was enough for him. _I bet it makes the six o'clock news._

* * *

><p>The ride home was uneventful with only one stop made for diner; Mokuba had wanted pizza. Kisara was grateful that they used the tunnels to depart. <em>I hope those guys are gone.<em>

On the same wavelength as her, Kaiba disclosed, "They all left an hour ago."

She gave a small sigh of relief, stretching out in the seat. "Thank god for small miracles."

The rest of the ride was quiet, both pleased the day was over. Dinner however was another story.

Mokuba had been preparing for his brother's return from the office all afternoon. _I wonder why Kisara is so adamant about not trusting Yugi and the guys. She seems uneasy around them. _

The two teenagers hurried into the manor, glad to be done with the day. _Way too much happened today…and tomorrow is Monday, the evilest day of the week. I bet the rumors are going to spring up again after the news tonight. I don't even want to see it…_

Mokuba decided to break the silence at the dinner table. "Nii-sama, how did work go?"

"Roland managed to take care of my morning appointments and with a little tweaking, I was able to get almost everything done that I had on my agenda. "

The boy nodded his head, ever grateful to the employee he and his brother regarded as family. _Roland is always so dependable._ "That's a relief. I'm sorry I spazed out earlier," he said quietly.

"No need to apologize Mokuba. It was a trying day," the older boy answered, reaching for a slice of pizza. _I know how much you worry. All we have left is each other…_

"Yeah, it's I who shouldn't have run off, but being cooped up is hard on me. I'm not used to this…"

"If you feel the need to apologize, then you should talk to Yugi," the shaggy haired boy pressed, his lips thinning into a frown. "He was only trying to help. Seto you know that!"

Kisara bit her lip, sighing. "Mokuba I won't ever hurt that runt again so long as he stays out of my way. Just I…," she trialed off feeling guilty seeing the boy's big amethyst eyes. She groaned, clenching her fists. "It's been a hard week, I'm at my limit, and Yugi keeps pestering me. Maybe when things cool down, I can be civil. Right now though, I don't want to see the abominable hairball." The girl reclined into her chair, taking a big bite out of her pizza.

The elder brother massaged his temples. _You just had to ask for an apology…_

Mokuba sheepishly avoided his brother's gaze. The next few minutes no one said anything, each stressed from the day.

The young girl scarfed down her meal, and with a quick jump, headed to her room, not really intent on staying. "I'm going to shower. Can we catch the news before bed?"

"Yes, I need to watch the business section. Meet me in my office when you are done," he finished.

"You're not mad are you nii-sama?"

"No Mokuba, everything worked out fine."

"Are you two dating now?" the boy asked hopefully, his eyes sparing with mischief, the previous altercation forgotten.

"…" The older brother resumed his eating, a bit of pink tinging his ears.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later and the two were in Seto's office waiting for the news to come on. He pretended not to be interested, only watching to catch important business information, but another set of blue eyes were glued to the television, wondering what kind of nonsense she'd hear this time.<p>

The news went swimmingly for the first twenty minutes, sport updates, stock prices, weather, and finally to the 'hot news.' Kisara puffed her cheeks out, at the description. _Hot news…bunch of blathering idiots._

"And today outside of KaibaCorp, we have confirmed reports of the one and only Seto Kaiba was seen escorting his rumored girlfriend Kisara Levanokwitz, a girl who attends school with him, into KaibaCorp's main building," the tall blonde haired reporter exclaimed. "Now for those who are just hearing about this, the past few days have been a flurry of information about the budding romance. Today Mr. Kaiba was MIA for the first half of the day, presumably with his new lover. It has been speculated that she was taken shopping by the billionaire as the dress she's wearing is from the Vera Wang Purple collection." A picture of him helping her out of the limo covered the screen.

"Oh my god, I look so frilly." Seto snorted at her response, watching her put her hand to reddening face. His lips curled into a smile, enjoying the rare show of embarrassment from the usually confident bluenette.

"But who is this mysterious girl and why has she captured the heart of Japan's most eligible bachelor? According to sources, her looks resemble the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto Kaiba's signature duel monster's card." The card appeared in a small block next to the previous one.

Kisara glowered. "Stupid ass midget, this is all his fault…"

"Even so, Mr. Kaiba is a world renown business man an computer genius, which begs the question, what does he see in this girl? Her looks may be to his liking, but certainly her personality must clash with his? Several women, everyone from moguls to models to a princess even, had approached him, all with no success. What makes her different?"

"There are several theories form blackmail to black magic, with a few people thinking this a publicity stunt for his upcoming game. We now go the viewers to see how they feel about the chilly CEO taking a love interest."

"It's not fair. I have been part of his fan club for years!"

"Maybe he likes exotic looking woman…"

"She's just the flavor of the moment. Now the he has a taste for woman, he'll move on to bigger and better things. I'll be waiting!" A kiss was blown by the pretty girl.

"When it comes right down to it, he's a computer nerd and she's cut from his fantasy card game. Really he could have gone to comic-con and found several Blue Eyes girls, ones who at least know the game. I mean she's an athlete, who according to the internet, has never dueled in a tournament. Does she even know how to play?"

"Oh god my darling why her? You could anyone so why? I can cosplay too! And I love French vanilla!"

"She must have something on him to get him to date her. Like blackmail or something…don't worry Kaiba honey, I'll solve this mystery and save you from her clawed clutches!"

"Because of his dragon fetish, I'm going to dye my hair and stay out of the sun!" a woman shouted, waving a hair dye box. "The supermarket is selling a color called White Dragon! It's all the rage!"

The two sat in mortification, unable to speak for several minutes. The reporter went on to flash some of the pictures present in the newspaper the last few days to detail their outings. Finally, the broadcast flashed over to health watch, snapping the couple out of their daze.

Kisara opened her mouth closed it several times before giggling loudly. "You should call the hair dye company who's making White Dragon and demand a cut," she said seriously, trying to lighten the mood. _This is some kind of shit…  
><em>

Kaiba laughed at the absurdity, knowing no other way to respond. _This is crazy. Why won't the public's interest wane? Was I really so closed off that this is too much of a shocker for them to drop? _He sighed, already knowing the answer.._.Its still preferable over them saying I loved Mokie..._

She smiled as well, but before they could relax, the same blonde gossip reporter came back on. "This just in, we have a video of the two getting a rather cozy together. Now I know it has been speculated that perhaps this is publicity stunt or only a rumor but with this we see just how Mr. Domino feels …..Roll it boys!"

The screen jumped and their little window scene played out in the sunset. There was no audio but you could taste the desire the CEO held for the girl in his arms.

When it finished, the reporter continued, "And there you have it ladies. He'd head over heels for this girl. Seems like such a shame but it's good to know he can feel…"

Kaiba was at a loss for words. _How the hell had anyone seen that? They were on the 42th floor! The top floor! The glass panes were specially coated to allow people to see out no in and not to mention her were no building of comparable height anywhere nearby. _Just how?! He clenched his teeth and made a fist. Heads would roll.

Kisara was cherry red form head to toe. _That was private! Super private. I was all princess and cute! No one is supposed to see that side of me. _

Kaiba grabbed his phone and starting dialing. Not knowing what to do, the girl just sat there offering silent support, seeing the distress flashing angrily over her lover's face. Neither got much sleep that night.

* * *

><p>As eight in the morning rolled by, a group of teenagers gathered outside the Domino Museum. None of them had bothered to watch the news last night, too concerned with what would be happening today.<p>

"Hehehe, it's been a long time since I played hooky." Jounouchi said, rubbing his nose gleefully.

Anzu sighed heavily, placing her hands on her hips. "We are not playing hooky. We are investigating a three-thousand year old mystery that may save the world."

The blonde boy smacked his lips in annoyance. "Yeah yeah, spoilsport. No classes equals hooky. End of da'scussion."

Anzu shook her head while Yugi sheepishly smiled. Honda and Bakura snickered off to the side.

The front doors opened, revealing the Egyptian woman. The group smiled at one another and walked inside. "Thank-you all for coming. I have already prepared for the ceremony in the basement. We must hurry," Ishizu explained, calmly.

"Man, why do we always have ta go in the creepy basement? We're tha good guys , so why da we havta be in dark and spooky spots?"

Ishizu smiled at the blonde's candor. "The Blue Eyes White dragon is too powerful to summon in direct light. That kind of power attracts all kinds of trouble. Even normal individuals can feel the pull."

The group of young people took an elevator down to basement level three, the silence making them all feel uneasy. Just what was all the commotion about now?

Ishizu lead them to the middle of the room, where a large blank stone tablet stood proudly. Directly in front of it was a stone sarcophagus, inlaid with platinum and sapphires. By the death mask present, they knew who it was.

Anzu was the first to regain her voice, whispering, "Kisara…" very softly.

To the right of it lay another sarcophagus, this one matching the first in design but the face carved into the coffin could only be one person. The teenagers looked on with unease.

"High priest Set designed their joint burial chamber although it was uncommon for a Pharaoh to be buried along with his queen, much less a common woman. He never married or had a concubine, and ruled alone until he died.

"It's kinda freaky ya know? We got mummy moneybags and his dragon girl…it gives me the willies."

Honda nodded vigorously, rubbing his arms. "I agree. Bodies belong underground; I mean what if we're cursed…"

"Yeah rich boy would have some kinda evil voodoo protecting himself…" The two friends panicked and ran into a protective hug. Their friends snickered at their antics.

A long tan finger pointed slightly off to the right at an altar with a small stone tablet resting on top. "There lies the tablet with instructions for connecting to the spirit realm. It will be difficult so I'd like everyone to clear their mind and relax. If the spirit picks up any sign of fear, they'll assume you pose a threat and attack. Meditate while I light the candles."

"I thought you said Kisara is strongest with light. Why are we lighting the candles then?" The ballet girl asked in confusion. "We don't want to attract unwanted attention right?"

"As a show of good faith to draw her spirit into the open," she answered, moving around the coffins lighting small candles sitting in small urns. The other closed their eyes, each doing their own thing to relax.

Finishing with her task, Ishizu stood in front of the altar, taking a deep breath. "Stand around the podium and place your left hand on the stone tablet. I will execute the chant while everyone concentrates on Kisara's image."

With a few nervous nods and a big deep gulp from Jounouchi, they did as the diviner asked. Speaking ancient Egyptian, she called for the chance to speak with Kisara. After reciting the general chant to call forth a spirit, she sent a personal message to the appeal to the soul.

We implore you great dragon of light  
>Come to us and share with us your knowledge<br>The world is in danger again  
>You fought as a fellow comrade against Zorc with our past selves<br>Please assist us now as well!

The candles in the rom went from a dim yellow to a scorching white, their light focusing on the sarcophagi. Everyone was blinded momentarily, but when they cracked open their eyes, there stood the image of Kisara floating barefoot near her remains.

Jaws dropped. "Holy crap it worked!"

Clearing her throat, the tan woman spoke, "Keeper of the Blue Eyes, you have been reincarnated, but we fear your current self is being manipulated. As our past selves died in the battle against Zorc, we have no knowledge of future enemies. Please help us understand what is going on."

Forlorn blue eyes, deep and mysterious as the sea, gazed lovingly at the coffin next to hers. "That has always been the problem," she answered softly, never bothering to turn to them.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, but could you elaborate?" Bakura asked kindly.

_The years perhaps have wizened you, now you seek the reprieve to question first and then act._ "My name is not keeper of the Blue Eyes. I am more than just my Ka. Kisara is my name, call me as such."

"We meant no disrespect."

"No one ever does, but all the same it's rude to call someone by their power rather than their name." the phantom said morosely.

Ignoring that line of thought, she went on. "I can assure you, my present self has not been manipulated by anything other than the circumstances of her environment. Souls are products of the experiences they go though and as such we are not exactly the same. You differ from your counterpart as well pharaoh," the blue haired woman finished with a smile. "My current self is my experiences mixed in with all she has been though. I lived a short hard-ship filled life and thus she has become tougher to survive."

The other looked on sadly, feeling for her story. "When I sacrificed myself for Priest Seto, I did so willingly. Jaded as he was, with all the violence he had witnessed in his lifetime, he wasn't cruel. Cold yes at times, to protect himself, but never cruel," the spirit remembered fondly.

"After dying I stayed behind trapped in my dragon from for the past three-thousand years to watch over him. And I'd do it again if I had to…"

"But remaining in my beast form was difficult. It was painful to love someone but not to be able to embrace them. It was painful for him to hear the whispers; that he loved a monster over any woman. People only saw my as the Blue Eyes, but that is only the manifestation of my power. So close and yet so far apart. I swore that if I ever got the chance to be with him again, I would be strong enough to save him and survive."

"I lacked the ability to control the dragon properly while I was alive. Had I not been so afraid of its power, I could have used it to block out the attack the priest's father aimed at him and survived. Then he wouldn't have had to be lonely," she finished her eyes shining with conviction.

"I hold no grudge but it was though your naivety and confusion that Zorc manipulated you into believing I was dangerous. It's not hard to picture. My appearance is strange and my closeness with a man known for his aloofness was probably baffling to everyone. You trusted your advisors and were subsequently easily influenced by priest Aknadin who told you he needed to observe my power to harness it because they rivaled your Gods. You, the pharaoh, had to know what that meant for me…"

Harnessing power meant death. Yugi gulped uneasily. _There's no way Atem knew the full truth about Aknadin's plans._

"Zorc was a creature of darkness and as a beast of light, he feared my powers greatly. My white lighting was able to pierce though the darkness that gave him protection. He used Priest Aknadin's secret resentment of his brother to convince him that killing me would give my power to his son in order to seize the throne. Zorc had hoped that Seto would join willingly and with him, my power would be his as well. With no light to defy him, he was sure of success. Unfortunately for him de did not count on our love…" she beamed.

"You were a just pharaoh, risking yourself to save your people. But you often acted alone, leaving valuable allies out of your decision making process. When you used that spell to seal yourself and Zorc, you left others to clean up the disorder left behind. All the other previous holders of the millennium items dies in that battle (*1) except for Seto and the magician's apprentice Mana. The homes of the citizens were in ruin, the harvests burned in battle, and the injured numerous. And even while preparations were made to restore the city, more enemies attacked. Zorc was only the beginning."

"Atem didn't know who to trust, and he had limited time to come up with a plan!" the young duelist defended his old friend.

"I am not upset with him, only relaying the facts. It doesn't matter, we survived just fine. As I said, I hold no grudge but we defeated what lies ahead alone once already. The second time should be even easier. Go about your lives in peace," she finished. _Your trusting nature could doom us once again…_

"That may be true, but more help might make things end even better. You're alive now and Zorc is gone but the next battle may end you, leaving your beloved alone once more," Ishizu replied, trying to get the spirit to see their point of view. "And the more help you have, the less casualties we may suffer."

"I see what you are getting at, but I do not control my current self. If you wish to be included you need to talk with her."

"We've tried. She wasn't particularly receptive," Anzu chimed in, hesitantly.

She smiled sadly. "That is not something I can do anything about. Excuse me, it is time for my return. There isn't enough light in here for me. Goodbye and good luck," she bowed, her image fading out, gone before anyone could even shout her name.

"Fat load of good that did us," Jounouchi griped, crossing his arms over his chest.

The white haired boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think it was helpful. Apparently past life Kisara didn't like being called a dragon over her actual name. It seems she felt forgotten as a person, which may have led to her harsher nature this time around."

"I agree with Bakura. It will be easier to be friends if we could just understand her. She's she is her past as well, this insight may help us convince her to work together.

"So what should we do now?"

Before they had time to ponder that, the other sarcophagus glowed, a deep blue pulse emanating from it. "Tomb keeper, why has my burial chamber been disturbed?" a deep voice asked, sounding irate.

Jounouchi jumped two feet in the air, shrieking. "Dammit moneybags! You better not curse us!" he said trying to soud brave, but shaking while he yelled.

Like his present self, Seto ignored the blonde man, glancing down at Ishizu. The rest of them went to calm down their rowdy friend.

"Keeper of the Blue Eyes, I have invoked my right as a guardian of the Valley of Kings to investigate a matter I was concerned with. You have been reincarnated along with Kisara, but the two refuse to believe in their ancient past," she answered, hoping to quell the anger within him. He may be just a spirit, but the High Priest was always very powerful.

Steely blue eyes glared at eh room's occupants. "I have never believed anything without substantial proof. That trait has carried on to my future self. However, there is ancient magic contained with both our bodies and my wards work best when in the confines of our tomb or if our incarnations are present. As neither condition has been met, you have committed a grave error…"

* * *

><p><span>Footnotes:<span>

1. In the manga Isis survives but not in the anime. For my fic, she died in the battle.

* * *

><p>So I've got my villain fleshed out, the only thing holding me back. Schedule is still cruddy but let's get hits fic back on track. Till next time, review!<p> 


End file.
